Frosty Connections
by StanfordBound2020
Summary: If you thought the drama at Lakeside High was over, think again. Old rivals and crushes resurface, and Rose and the rest of her friends are in for quite the ride.
1. New Students

**A/N Just realized the timeline in which Fall From Grace screws with the timeline in HSS Choices, so I'm just gonna pretend this is an AU in which the main characters from each are the same age and are all juniors.**

Rose's POV

Just as the late bell rings, Ace and Wes stroll into homeroom step in step. It's nice to see them actually being good friends for once. The teacher looks up at the two of them with a disdainful expression.

"Try to make it to class on time next time, Mr. Cruz and Mr. Burnett," she says without looking up from the attendance sheet. "The hallways are no place to loiter."

Ace smirks and takes his seat next to me. When the teacher isn't looking, he gives me a little kiss on the cheek. He's gotten a little cocky lately.

"Technically," he whispers to me. "You're considered late if you enter after the late bell. We arrived during the late bell. So, technically, we're not late."

"Ms. Brinkwater and Mr. Cruz, I assume you have something you want to share with the class?" the teacher pipes up. I admit, my school's a bit faulty in the faculty department. I blush and shake my head no. The smirk remains firmly on Ace's face. Out of all the teachers at this school, this one seems immune to Ace's current hero status. The sound of static fills the air and Professor Edwin's face appears on the school's TV.

"Good Morning Students. Happy Monday to you all," Edwin begins. A snort rises from the back of the room, followed by a few chuckles. "I have a special announcement for the junior class of Lakeside. As some of you may know, Oliver M. Berry High School experienced a contamination in their air vents last week. As their sister school, we have graciously offered to have the junior class receive instruction here."

The class breaks into murmurs. I am completely frozen, trying to piece the words together.

Oliver Berry High…

Junior Class…

Here?!

Everyone else is chattering excitedly about the new students, while I'm on the verge of a breakdown. See, there's a big reason why Lakeside exists in the first place. Berry High is the biggest reason. My first crush and boyfriend, Aiden Zhou goes there. He was also my first heartbreak. It wasn't his fault, though. A mean girl, whom I shall not name, did something really horrible to me around the end of freshman year. I don't want to go into too much detail, but it involved a marker. I never told Aiden what happened, scared he would think less of me if I told him. So I ended things with him before he could find out. Not too long after we broke up, the girl suddenly hooked up with him just to rub it in my face. So I left before the last day of school party.

"Rose?" Ace asks, a concerned frown replacing his arrogant smirk. "You ok?"

I swallow hard and nod.

"Are you sure there's nothing I need to know about?" He gently presses, taking my hand and lacing his fingers through mine. It's all I can do to avoid breaking down and crying.

"That's my old school…" I whisper in a shaky voice.

?'s POV

I can't believe those grody freshmen put some stink bombs in the ventilators and now we have to relocate to different schools. My current boyfriend, Aiden Zhou and I got assigned to some school called Lakeside High school. Some lanky junior tosses a newspaper on the table where we are sitting outside. It lands smack in front of Aiden, blowing some of his papers off the table. One of them narrowly hits me. Aiden's too lost in thought, but I'm pissed.

"ExCUSE you," I snap, grabbing the brat by her ponytail. "My boyfriend's trying to work here and you just came and dumped this piece of...hey...I recognize this girl in the picture…"

"Yeah. Rose Brinkwater. She used to go here." The junior butts in. I narrow my eyes at the little twerp.

"I wasn't asking you, beanpole," I sneer, trying to look at the paper. There she was, her mousy brown hair dyed a nauseating pink, her flabby arms wrapped around a really hot dude in a red sweater. To my surprise, he's smiling and hugging her back. How much was he paid to do that? Damn, she lost a little weight over time...but Miss. Piggy's got a long way to go before she can even imagine having a body like mine. Aiden's ears perk up when he hears Rose's name and looks at the paper, much to my chagrin. Here we go again.

"Former Pariah turns Do-Gooder After Saving Hometown Hero," Aiden reads softly, a wistful expression on his face. I'm not surprised. Let's just say Aiden and Rose had some...history before she transferred. After she had a total meltdown after the marker incident, she very messily broke things off with him. Not surprisingly, Aiden was devastated. Luckily I just so **happened** to be in the music room where he was playing that song her wrote for her, nearly in tears. I mean, come on, he should be happy to get such an upgrade. I'll be damned if I'll let her do the same thing to this fine piece of tanned meat. "Rose moved on…"

But first, I had to comfort the poor boy sitting next to me.

"Rose really meant a lot to you," I say in a saccharine voice. "But she's moved on. I think you should too."

"I guess you're right. It's not fair to you to dwell on someone in the past," Aiden admits, shrugging his shoulders. "I...I just hope there aren't any hard feelings between us when we see each other again."

"I don't think that's such a good idea if she's making you feel this way," I say, silently hoping he would agree with me. The last thing I need is for Obese Godzilla to win his heart back after she so callously broke it. "Besides, you have me now. You don't need Rose to make you happy."

"I don't know. Promise you'll be there when I talk to her?" He asks, holding my hands in his.

Oh.

My.

God.

No!

I bet he still has feelings for that fat cow! Not on my watch. I guess I'll stick around, for Aiden's sake. And to keep tabs on that new man she's with.

If Rose Brinkwater needs to be put in her place again…

 **So be it.**

"No problem," I chirps, swallowing back a wave of vomit that just rose up. Who knows? Hopefully, he'll chicken out before she can sink her claws back into him.

Aiden's POV

Seeing that picture was like a mallet into my chest. I'm supposed to be over her. I was **so** close to forgetting about her and this shows up. I continue scanning the words. Apparently, this Ace guy saved Rose and a friend's life by taking a bullet in the torso for them, then calling the ambulance when her motorcycle fell on top of her. And the school they both go to is...Lakeside High?! I get a flashback.

(Flashback)

" _Ok...you can do this…" I prepped myself as I prepared to ring the doorbell. Several times I raised my hand to the bell but then dropped it. Pathetic, I know. I'm not very good with social interactions. Even talking to Rose proves to be a challenge. But she didn't come to school the day after a bunch of us were out sick and she won't answer the phone to anyone. Everyone decided it was me who had to go see her in person._

" _You're the closest to her, Aid," Myra said. "If she'll open up to anyone, it'll be you."_

" _Not like her other friend Ava's much help anyway," Caleb muttered. "She straight up yelled at us for not being there when she needed us. Well, excuse us for getting food poisoning after Jessica's party!"_

" _I don't know, guys...what if she doesn't want to see me?" I tried to argue. Everyone glared at me. "Ok, ok, I'll go. But only because... I care about her...a lot."_

 _If I really cared I wouldn't have let her go._

 _After what appeared to be my 8th attempt to ring the bell, Rose's dad opens the door._

" _Oh, it's you, Aiden," he said, sounding surprised. A knot formed in my stomach._

" _Um...could I...could I...talk to Rose for a bit?" I timidly asked._

 _He nodded and called, "Rosebud, your friend's here to see you!"_

 _A stuffed voice replied, "I'm not in the mood for any visitors!"_

" _Rosie…" he said, a forlorn look on his face. " He came all this way for you, hon. Can you at least come out of your room for a little bit?"_

 _He then left the foyer to get her._

 _A door slammed open, and Rose appeared before me, her chestnut brown hair a mess and in a cute pair of pink pajamas. Without thinking, I pulled her into a tight hug._

" _A-Aiden?!" she sounded just as surprised as her dad. " What are you doing here?"_

" _Everyone's worried about you. You haven't talked to us since two days ago and you haven't come to school since. What's going on?" I asked._

 _She pulled away from me and said, "I...I cant talk about it. Not with the others. Especially not with you."_

" _Rose...did something happen to you when I was out sick?"_

 _She was trembling at this point. She reached for something to sustain herself on. In a moment of stupid chivalry, I held her steady by her waist._

" _I can't tell you." She looked away from me, her face flushed with embarrassment._

" _Why not?" I snapped, my words coming out harsher than I expected. She flinched at the sound of my voice and begins to tear up. "Sorry...sorry...but why can't you tell me?"_

" _Aiden…" she sniffed. "I think we should break things off. It's for the best."_

" _Why? Did I do something wrong?" I couldn't help but ask._

" _No! It's not you! It was never you. It was me," she blurted out, slumping to the ground in defeat. The position made her cute pudginess stick out a little. She covered herself pretty quickly before I could say anything. "Just go, Aiden."_

" _Rose…" I said meekly. I knelt to her side as we shared one last kiss that ends all too soon._

" _Goodbye, Aiden," she said. She got up and left the foyer. I didn't go after her. I really hated myself for that._ _ ***Spoiler Warning about Choices***_ _After that day I simply locked myself in my room and cried for the first time since Isa got me suspended from school._ _ ***End Spoiler***_

 _My friends didn't let me hear the end of it either._

" _So she just walked away and you didn't try to stop her?" Maria demanded, crossing her arms in disappointment._

" _What does she mean by, 'it was never you, it was me'? Is she hiding something from us?" Myra asked. They all waited expectantly for my answer._

" _I...I couldn't get anything else out of her. By the time I managed to say anything, we were through and she left," I admitted, hanging my head. The group lets out a collective groan._

" _I thought you cared about her," Michael remarked, shaking his head._

" _I do!" I snapped. I slumped my shoulders. "But I guess not enough to convince her to stay."_

 _With that, I turned on my heel and left for the music room. I made a beeline for my piano, the only thing that could help me make sense in all of this._

"Now you ain't around

Baby I can't think

Shoulda put it down

Shoulda kept you in

'Cause I can still feel it in the air

See your pretty face, run my fingers through your hair-"

 _Someone in the background cleared their throat. I whirled around, a little pissed that someone (other than Rose, that is) interrupted my reserved time in the music room. A tanned girl with curly black hair, eyeliner and pink lips stood in front of me and my piano._

" _Hey... Aiden Zhang, is it?" she said, giving me a flirty smile._

" _Actually, it's Aiden_ Zhou _," I corrected her._

" _I see," she giggled, twirling a strand of her hair around her manicured fingers. "At least you don't seem like the type of guy who'll trip over his tongue in front of a pretty girl."_

" _Look, I'm flattered that you're interested in me, but...I just broke up with my girlfriend recently. I don't think I want to enter another relationship so suddenly,"I stammered. The girl didn't seem deterred._

" _Oh, is it that Rose girl?" she asked, almost as if saying the name bothered her. "Trust me, I think it's for the best. She went pretty crazy the day you weren't here. Had a total meltdown in front of the entire school."_

" _I didn't know that. What happened to her?"_

 _I could've sworn I saw the hint of a smile on her face. She covered it up with a concerned frown._

" _Who knows with her. She was probably lonely and craving for attention," she responded. She gazed at my fingers still fixed on the keys. Her hand gravitated towards mine. "Maybe you need someone more stable than she is in your life right now."_

 _Her face was just inches from of the corner of my eye I saw Rose walk in, look at us, then quickly grab her saxophone and bolt. The other girl either doesn't seem to notice, or simply doesn't care._

" _My name's Jessica, by the way," she whispered in my ear. "I'd love to get to know you better. Pink me up at 7?"_

" _But I-"_

" _Great! I'll see you tonight then." she sashayed away in the same direction Rose left. It seemed I had lost one girlfriend and gained another._

 _I didn't see Rose anymore after that._

(End Flashback)

No wonder she's with this Ace guy now.

Jessica's POV

Aiden and I walk step in step towards a large high school. Students mill about, holding red and gold banners saying, "Welcome, Berry High students!"

I whip out my Iphone and start texting my underling, er friend, Lauren.

 **JusticeisJessie: Looks like I have a new set of minions to condition.**

 **LipGlossLauren: U go girl! Wish I had as much moxy as u.**

 **JusticeisJessie: yeah, u do. But you dont. That's y im here n yur loser Hearst now.**

 **LipGlossLauren: but that was ur fault…:(**

 **JusticeisJessie: U beg my pardon?**

 **LuckyLauren: Nvr mind. Good luck dealing w/ u know who.**

 **JusticeisJessie: U mean Rose, that pink haired freak? Plz. She'll be begging 4 me 2 leave when im done w/ her…**

I put my phone back in my Prada bag and critically eye the school

"This is Lakeside High?" I snort. "Our school is way bigger than this. I guess inheritance money only goes so far."

I elbow my boyfriend in the ribs. He's looking into the crowd, a forlorn expression on his face. He jumps at my touch. He looks up, startled.

"Huh?! Oh yeah, yeah, right." he says distractedly. I narrow my copper eyes at him. So help me if he's looking for her…

"You have no idea what I just said, do you?" I say condescendingly. He flushes, running a hand through his jet black hair.

"No, I'm sorry. I've been a little distracted."

"By _Rose_?" I demand, scrunching my nose in disgust. I have to stop doing that, or I'll get premature wrinkles. But Rose was just so...Ugh!

Aiden has the nerve to get defensive, commenting, "Jessica, we had something and I want to know why she broke things off so suddenly. Besides, she and I are through. No need to get jealous."

My face burns with fury.

"Jealous?" I hiss, clenching my hands. I am not jealous of that...that girl!"

I guess I looked like I'm about to cry, because Aiden quickly apologizes.

He holds my hands in his, kisses me on the cheek and says, "I didn't mean it like that. I just have unfinished business with her. We should at least be friends. Besides, you're my one and only."

I meet his genuine smile with a scowl.

"If I was you wouldn't even try to talk to her," I sniff, wiping away a fake lets go of my hands. His absence feels as cold as his current expression.

"Look, Jess. I remember a time where dating you was like hearing music again after being deaf for so long," he says. He sighs. Now...I might as well be tone deaf."

With that, he walks away. I grit my teeth, turning an ugly shade of red. Stupid Rose...what did Aiden ever see in her.

No matter, like my mama always said. Don't get mad.

Get even.


	2. Crybaby

Ava's POV

"It's that psycho cheelearder who tried to kill Ace last week!" Someone whispers not so quietly. They glare at me as I pass by.

"How'd they let her back in school?" Someone else asks.

"Well, you know Rose..." the first person sighs. "Ever the damned martyr."

"But you gotta draw the line somewhere," the second one sniffs casting a rather disdainful look in my direction.

I pretend their words don't bother me...because they don't. I made my choice and I refuse to apologize for it. Maybe if Rose hadn't shown up when she did, Cruz would be in Manilla and people would't look at me like I actually killed someone. I tug my hoodie completely over my head and keep walking to my locker.

Shocker, it's completely trashed, with harsh words spray painted all over it. I open my locker. At least my books are still intact.

Ava's POV

I slam my locker shut and duck into the library. Only a few nerds and Lucas, our resident hacker sit crowded around a single computer. They don't even glance up when I walk in and I'm glad. Outside the window I see the Oliver Berry High students chatting with the Lakeside students. A pair of pink stilettos makes my blood run cold. Of course, SHE'D be here. She's quickly making her way towards what appear to be Rose's shoes. Oh no…

Jessica's POV

Flawlessly strutting across the grass, I quickly make my way to Cotton Candy Hair, flanked by what appears her boyfriend. She sees me, and I see a brief moment of panic in her eyes. She turns to run away, but runs smack into her boyfriend. Gotcha, loser.

"Rose!" I say with a fake smile as I wrap my arms around her morbid frame. "I missed you so much at Berry. We used to have such fun times together."

Just as I expected, the little brat tries to squirm away from me. I sink my sharp fingernails into her shoulders.

"Let me go!" she whines.

"Aww...I thought you were more affectionate than that…" I tease loudly. "Don't worry, soon we'll be able to have fun...just like old times."

Triggered! Rose wrenches her body away from my grasp and pushes me away.

"Get away from me!" she hisses. I go stumbling backwards, tripping and falling into a nearby fountain with a huge splash. This bag isn't waterproof, you bloated buffoon!

I resurface to see nearly the entire student body staring at me. Likewise, I do what any student does when faced with outright humiliation.

"I thought we were friends, Rose," I whimper, allowing a few fake tears to fall from my eyes. "Why do you hate me so much?"

I feel a pair of calloused hands scoop me up from the fountain and hold me in his arms. Aiden's concerned face looks down at me.

"Jess, you ok?" He asks, brushing a few wet strands of hair out of my face. I give him a sad smile and nod. He kisses my cheek, allowing me to turn and see Rose's reaction. She looks a mix of heartbroken and livid.

"I'm fine, hon," I coo. I narrow my eyes at Rose. "I just don't know why Rose reacted like that. I told you she was unstable…"

He turns to Rose with a soft glare. "What the heck, Rose? I know things didn't end well with us but that doesn't mean you can throw my girlfriend in a fountain...like some psycho."

"But...I didn't...she just…" she stammers, turning red. Being unable to find anything justifiable to say, she storms off, with her boyfriend in tow. Aiden still holds me in his arms.

"I guess you were right about Rose," he admits, shaking his head. "It's strange, though. She seemed sane when we dated."

"Looks can be deceiving, baby," I say, hiding my smirk with a pout. Ain't that the truth. "You still mad at me?"

"I was never mad," he murmurs. "Just a little upset. But I'm fine now."

Perfect.

Ace's POV

"Rose, wait up!" I call after my girlfriend as she bolts out of the field and into the hallway. "What happened?"

I catch her in between the lockers. She looks up at me, her face flushed but her eyes fierce with fury. She tries to move away but my arms block her on both sides.

"Ace…" she growls. "Let me go."

"Not until you tell me what's going on with you and those two. I'm assuming the guy was your ex?"

"Yeah...except I thought he'd still take my side," she sighs. "He's practically a genius and yet he can't see through Jessica's lies."

"Huh, she looked more like an Elena to me," I comment absentmindedly. Rose shoots me a glare. "Uh, sorry. My point is, if he wasn't willing to go after you then, he isn't worth your time now."

"I guess you're right," she admits.

"But what was up with that girl? Why did you freak out when she hugged you?"

"She was just horrible to me back then. I never told any of my friends...or Aiden because she promised to hurt them if they got involved."

Aiden's POV

I can't believe Rose would do such a thing to Jessica. I had no idea she was the jealous type, as she shoved Jessica into the fountain. Jess may seem brass and bossy, but she's a really sweet girl. I help Jessica get dried up and walk her to the office.

"You sure you want to report her?" I ask. Yes, I was pretty pissed at Rose, but I want to know why she's acting like this.

"W-what if she tries to hurt me again?" She whimpers, holding onto my hand tightly. "Or worse, what if she tries to hurt you?"

"She won't. I promise," I assure her as I push open the door to the main office. "Can I speak with Professor Edwin. We have an issue with one of your students…"


	3. Too Good

**I'm gonna make an effort this time around to respond to questions and comments in the reviews in this story.**

 **BlackCanary98: I guess the chapter looks short compared to the previous chapter. I always make the first and last chapters the longest, and unless I'm doing a sneak peak, all other chapters have a minimum of 1K words. As for Ava, let's just say by the end of this chapter she won't be the one you want to hit in the face with a bat. Covered in barbed wire. Dipped in poison. On fire. Wielded by Chuck Norris.**

Wes's POV

By lunchtime, virtually everyone's heard about Rose supposedly pushing that Jessica girl into the fountain. There's been talk of Rose getting suspended. Damn, people are ignorant. They've known her for over a year and they think she's the kind of person to randomly do something like that for no reason. Small wonder I have trust issues.

"Hey, kid," I greet as I rest my legs on the table in front of her. She doesn't even look up from her cell phone, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. I snap my fingers in front of her. "Hello?"

Rose jerks her head up and glares at me.

"What is it, Wes?" she snaps. Cranky, much?

I roll my eyes and reply, "Nice to see you too, Little R."

Her face droops a little. "Sorry, didn't mean to yell at you. It's just this whole drama with my ex and this girl he's currently dating. I want to be happy for him, but he can do SO much better than that snake. I'd rather him date anyone but her."

"Ok, so what's your beef with this Jessica chick?" I ask. "No wait, don't tell me. She's secretly jealous of you and has a crush on Ava!"

I lean back, shaking with laughter at my poor joke. When I look up, Rose is getting up to leave.

"That's not funny, Wes," she mutters, picking up a stray paper. I watch her calculated movements. The way she crams the paper into her bag, jumps off the bench and hurries away. I decide to trail her for a little bit. She hurriedly makes her way to the janitor's closet. Wait...didn't Ace mention some incident with the janitor's closet freshman year? What's she doing in there. I creep towards the door and press my ear to the door.

"Why are you doing this to me, Jessica? I got out of your life but you're bent on ruining mine. I break up with Aiden and the next day you swoop down and take him," I hear Rose mumble. "Thanks to you the whole school probably thinks I'm a psycho. What did I do to you?"

"Oh, silly, stupid, Rose. Of course you did nothing in particular to me. It's just so much fun seeing you miserable instead of happy," Jessica, I assume, giggles.

"But...but...why me?"

"I could see it from the moment I met you. Overweight, insecure, few friends. It was the perfect setup...until you and that cutie Aiden Zhou started getting close," the girl's voice turns venomous. "I mean, a talented virtuoso who doesn't know any better with a nobody like you? Please. Twillight was a better love story. Aiden just needed to see the light, and now he does."

"You know what?" Rose starts, her voice somewhat shaky with fear. "You can have him. I'm with someone who knows a fake when he sees one."

"You mean Bartholomew De La Cruz, AKA _Ace_? Turning 17 in a matter of days? Saved your worthless life in a warehouse by taking a bullet meant for you? Stabbed you in the back and yet you took him back anyway?"

There's a long pause before Rose says anything. I thought I was the only one who knew so much about Ace. This girl is dangerous. I better warn Ace before it's too late.

"How...how did you-"

"I do my research, Double Chin. Why is it all the hot guys have terrible taste in girls? They always have to be...conditioned."

There's a scuffle, and someone hits the ground with a loud thud. I jump back, worried one of them might fall out of the closet. I hear Rose starting to hyperventilate.

"You stay away from him!" she hisses. Jessica merely chuckles in response.

"Rose, jealousy is not a good look on you. I thought you'd learned that lesson by now. I'll pretend you didn't just try to attack me like a rabid dog. In return, you'll do something for me," she says in a seemingly calm voice.

"Hey! Give me back my phone!" Rose pleads. This can't end well.

"Hmm...what do we have here? Flirty texts, long phone calls, even a few...interesting photos…"

"That's out of context!" Rose sounds exasperated now. "Besides, everyone already knows about us being together."

"What if I was to frame it differently? What, you don't like that idea? How about I send a text to your little sweetheart? ' _Ace, babe, meet me where we had our first kiss. Have something I want to tell you.'_ And...send! This is where you come into play, you little brat. When you meet him, I want to do exactly as I say. Otherwise, Professor Edwin will get premium tickets to Porky and Passionate."

At this point I consider bursting in and catching this snake in the act. No one messes with my adoptive sister and gets away with it. Judging by the way she turned the tables on Rose and made her look bad, I better watch my step.

"W-what? Jessica, I'll do anything y-you want, but please d-don't mess up my relationship with Ace. He loves me...and I love him," I can tell Rose is crying at this point, just barely struggling to keep it together. Jessica lets out a snort.

"Nice theatrics, Rose. I almost believed it. Rich, handsome guys don't stick around unless he wants something from you."

"He almost died for me…"

"He almost died _because of you._ " Jessica accuses. How does this girl know so much?! "Now, I could easily 'arrange' an accident…"

Holy crap, this girl's more psychotic than Ava was. I gotta put a stop to this before it gets out of hand.

Ava's POV

 _Wham!_

My fist collides into Cruz's chest before he can get a word out. He slumps to the ground, bewildered.

"What the hell, Ava?!" he demands. "What's wrong with you? Y'know, except everything else."

"My locker was trashed this morning."

"Doesn't mean I did it. Could be some random hater," he replies, dusting himself off. "I don't have time for this. I need to have a word with that ex boyfriend of Rose's."

I raise one of my eyebrows in mock surprise.

"You did strike me as the jealous type," I tease as I lean on the wall.

Cruz turns red and snaps, "It's not like that. I just want to make sure he doesn't try anything with her. Especially since he's with that Jessica bi-"

"I know what you mean," I laugh. "But Aiden's a softie. He won't hurt her, regardless of how he currently feels about her. Jessica's the one you need to watch out for. Rose suddenly behaving strangely is a huge red flag."

His eyes widen in surprise.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asks.

"Because, like it or not, I care about her as much as you do, Cruz. And I won't let your recklessness be the reason she gets hurt," I assert, crossing my arms.

"I just got a text from her asking me to meet her where we had our first kiss. By the lockers or on the park bench?"

"It's a trap."

"But what if it's not?"

I sigh in exasperation. "Fine. Your funeral. But be on the lookout."

Rose's POV

Ordinarily, I would just burst with joy of getting to see Ace. But now, all I feel is dread from what Jessica's asked me to do I'm trapped, because either way, Ace gets hurt. As I turn the corner, I run smack into…

Aiden?!


	4. Tell Him The Truth

BlackCanary98: So I reread the last chapters and realized I only posted part of the chapter there. That's why it was so short! My bad - I updated Chapter 2 with what happened after Ava found her locker trashed.

Aiden's POV

I run smack into Rose as I turn the corner in the hallway. She looks the same way she did the last time I visited her house. She regains her composure and stares straight ahead. She tries to move out of my way.

"Wait!" I find myself saying. She glares at me and keeps walking. "We need to talk."

"There's NOTHING to talk about, Aiden," she snaps. "I've heard enough."

"I just want to know what happened to you. Yes, I'm a little mad at you, but I'm also worried," I say carefully. Her eyes soften, but she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry...I can't!" She dashes off down the hallway before I can stop her. Here comes that Ace guy again. I grimace. Somehow saying his name makes me feel a little pang of jealousy. Ace catches her in a tight hug and kisses her temple. She pulls away, a forlorn look on her face…

What's she saying?

Ace's POV

I can tell just from the look on her face that something's up. I give her a quizzical look.

"About those things I said about Aiden and Jessica...l lied about it all," she says, trembling. Now I know something's wrong.

"Rose…" I say, cupping her face in my hands. "You wouldn't get so upset about this if you were lying. Now talk to me again, this time I want the truth."

Rose averts her eyes from mine.

"I can't…"

"Rose, do you trust me?" I try to meet her gaze, giving her what hoped was an assuring look.

"Of course!"

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"She'll hurt you." She looks away from me, tears welling in her eyes.

I chuckle and roll my eyes. "Some silly little brat doesn't scare me."

"I'm serious. She'll do something horrible to you!" she clasps her hands over mine.

"Rosie, I've been poisoned, shot at, tasered and beaten up. I think I can handle myself," I assure her, pinching her cheek. Of course, her pretty face blushes in embarrassment, but at least I've got her smiling again. "Let's talk about something fun. Like a certain someone's birthday?"

I jab my thumbs towards myself in an exaggerated fashion.

Rose giggles and says, "I haven't forgotten my boyfriend's turning 17 this Friday. You know, Payton thinks having a sweet sixteen isn't enough. She believes in having a Super Seventeen."

"Does she? Well, I hope my party's up to par. No pun intended." I joke, earning a jab in the ribs.

"How can you be so suave and yet so dorky?" she laughs, burying her head in my chest. At this point, her face is as pink as her hair. I look past her and see Aiden glaring daggers at us, namely me. I send him an equally venomous look. Rose looks up at me. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing important, sweetheart," I say quickly, giving her a kiss to distract her. The kiss grows with heat as she wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist and dip her. Everyone and everything else seems to fade away when we kiss. I feel Rose smiling against my lips, filling me with giddy joy...and a little bit of vindictiveness as I shoot Aiden a smirk. His scowl deepens and he storms off. Impatient tapping of the feet breaks us apart. I pull away and see Professor Edwin looking at us in contempt.

"I'm sure you two have better things to do than loitering in the hallways with your PDA. Find somewhere else for that nonsense," she sneers, before making her way down the hallway. Rose and I look at each other.

"Your office?"

"My office."

Jessica's POV

Clip.Clop.Clip.Clip.

My heels furiously click as I power walk through the halls in search of a certain blob of blubber with pink hair. Rose is so dead not only for disobeying me, but for having the audacity to kiss Ace in front of poor Aiden!

"I couldn't take anymore, so I just left," Aiden mutters forlornly beside me. Batting my eyelashes at him, I gently stroke his arm.

"Aiden, you can't keep letting her hurt you like this. She's moved on. And frankly, so should you," I give him a meaningful look. "It's so brave of you to try to go back to her, even though she continues to break your heart, babe. Next time she comes around, you should just let her have it."

"W-what? Why?"

"You saw how she pushed me into the fountain when all I did was give her a hug. The sooner you cut her out of your life, the better."

"I don't know, maybe we could just be friends…"

"Aiden!" I snap. I soften my tone. "I know its hard, sweetie, but I'm only doing this because... I love you. I don't say it often, but you're really special to me. I'd hate to see you get heartbroken again."

I wipe away a few fake tears for added effect.

Aiden clenches and unclenches his fists, his face heavily torn. He cracks, and in a voice shaking with anger he says, "Fine. I'll do it."

"You made the right choice, baby," I squeal, giving him a big kiss on his cheek. He blushes all the way to the tips of his ears. He gently pulls me away.

"Thanks," he says uncertain. "I needed something to snap me out of this funk I'm in. But when can I tell her?"

"I heard Cruz, her boyfriend, is having a birthday party this Friday…"

"We probably won't be invited."

"What if we came as someone's guest?"

"Are you seriously suggesting we crash his party?" his eyes widen in surprise. Not good. Aiden needs to be on board for this to work.

Putting my hands on my hips, I say, "Not suggesting. I'm telling. You give Rose the what for, and I'll deal with Cruz."

"I...I can't! This isn't right! Why would I ruin someone's birthday just because he's dating my ex?" He starts to walk away.

"Because if there's any time to get revenge on them, it's now. You need to show them they can't mess with your head."

Aiden stops and considers this.

"Alright...alright...We'll go crash the party."

Ava's POV

"I think Aiden's up to something," I say when Rose enters my bedroom. "I suggest you watch your back. With Jessica as his puppet master, he could try anything."

"I hope not," Rose remarks, rubbing her arm self consciously. She sits at the base of my bed, waiting for me to do her hair.

"I saw him talking to Jessica after school. She had that look in her eyes. You know, the one where she's about to do something catty," I tell her, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, just the way she likes it.

"He tried to talk to me," Rose admits. "But I blew him off."

"Don't give him any reason to think you still give him the time of day."

Rose bites her lip nervously. She's a sweet girl, but she cares way too much.

"But what about the good times we had? I can't believe he'd let the lies of that snake get to him," she fumes.

"Sometimes...There's nothing you can do. You just gotta move on."

"Like you did?"

"Ouch...touche, Rose. Touche." I laugh bitterly, pretending to swoon in mock hurt. Rose gets up and stretches.

"So...what are you wearing to Ace's birthday party this Friday?"

I freeze.

"Number 1, I wasn't invited. Number 2, none of the student body wants me there."

"You can come as my guest. Ace won't mind...too much...I hope."

"He hates my guts."

"He'll be too occupied to care or even notice. Besides...what if you're right and Aiden does want revenge? I could use some backup."

"You have other friends. Plus, what about the rest of your Berry Friends?"

Her face falls. "There were so many students I didn't see any of them. I bet they were hiding from me. Now everyone thinks I've gone over the deep end."

Her eyes are begging me to say yes. I sigh, and mutter, "Fine."

She throws her arms around me and gives me a hug.

"ThankYouThankYouThankYou! Trust me, it'll be just like old times!" She picks up her cell phone. "Ace just texted me. He wants me to help him go shopping for party supplies with Payton. He said if he had to hear her squeal over something cute again, he'd lose his mind. You need anything?"

"No, I'm fine." I answer, waving her off.

"Ok, see you later," she chirps.

"And Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."


	5. Dark Road

**BlackCanary98: I was wondering if i could make an antagonist less likeable than Ava. And I suceeded.As for Aiden, h's really smart, but has a hard time picking up on social cues.** **(MC: High praise coming from Mr.FancyPants** **Aiden: I'm wearing regular pants.)**

Payton's POV

"I see Rose's motorcycle in the driveway. She's here!" Mia says as we put out bags on a nearby table. Ace sits on the bench, breathing a sigh of relief. He looks exhausted, probably from spending an hour shopping with us, ha ha...but at the same time, he's a lot happier than he was before. Now everything with him actually feels genuine since he started dating Rose. Speaking of whom, Rose runs over to him and showers him with kisses.

"Aww!" I coo. "SO cute!"

They quickly break away, blushing madly. Rose says something to him, and he laughs and nods. Rose turns to us.

"Ace and I are going to check out the bakery. You two can keep shopping if you'd like," she tells us.

"Do you even have to ask?" Mia exclaims, bewildered. "This is what I was born to do, Rose!"

"Yeah," I giggle. "We'll leave you two lovebirds alone for a while."

Rose covers her mouth to hide her smile while Ace openly smirks. He grabs her hand and they make their way towards the bakery. I look at Mia.

"Victoria's Secret?"

"No, Walmart. Yes, Victoria's Secret, Pay!"

Ace's POV

"Thanks for rescuing me," I sigh once we make it into the fancy bakery. The airy smell of dough and frosting wafts around us. "Do you know how many suits Payton asked me to try on? Or how many times I've been uploaded to Instagram?"

"Aww," Rose teases me. "You must be so spent. How about we place our order and go get something to eat?"

She links her arm around mine and smiles at me. I love seeing her happy, especially with all this drama going on with Aiden and Jessica. I smile back at her and nod.

"How about a cake with your face on it?" she suggests. "Or maybe a 3 layer cake with seventeen candles on it?"

"Those all look good," I say, pretending to think carefully. "I just don't know if I can decide... What do you propose?"

"Ace, you have to choose. Ive narrowed it down. Come on…" she jokingly whines. A blonde employee butts into our conversation.

"Maybe you could stop being a fat little spoiled girl and pick a stupid cake," she snaps, staring pointedly at Rose. Rose looks away from be. I hold her hand firmly.

"Actually, the cake is for MY birthday, and this is my GIRLFRIEND. I asked for her opinion, not yours," I retort. "I'm assuming you're new here, considering, no veteran employee would treat a regular's girlfriend like this. Since I'm in a good mood, I won't get you in trouble with your manager. But, I'll take my business elsewhere."

I lead Rose out of the bakery, leaving the worker speechless.

"Ace...I-"

"She had no right to disrespect you like that," Is all I say.

"But what about your cake?"

"We can find another bakery. But let's get something to eat first.

Rose fidgets a little. "I'm not really hungry right now, Ace. But don't let that stop you."

My heart sinks a little, hearing her say that. I think what that rude employee said got to her.

"You're not fat, Rosie. Don't let that lady tell you otherwise," I assure her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm...I'm fine. I'm just not in the mood to eat anything."

"Promise you will tonight?"

Rose hesitates. "Promise."

I'm really worried right now. What if all this nonsense with her bully and her ex drives her to her breaking point. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her…

Jessica's POV

Just got a text from Lauren saying she say Rose and Ace at the bakery.

 **LuckyLauren: All I did was tell her the truth, then this hot guy next to her starts defending her and junk….Grrr...why do they always choose the ugly ones?** **JustJessica: Lauren, you idiot! That was the Ace guy I was telling you about. He's Rose's man!** **LuckyLauren: He has has bad taste :(** **JustJessica: At least Aiden doesn't...anymore.** **LuckyLauren: Ok...does he know you're planning to dump him and take Ace for yourself?** **JustJessica: Of course not, and if you keep your mouth shut it will stay that way.** **LuckyLauren: But I thought you liked Aiden…** **JustJessica: I do. But boys are like cars. There's always a new and better one in your future.** **LuckyLauren: That's messed up…** **JustJessica: Excuse you?** **LuckyLauren: I mean, why can't boys just get better? Then we wouldn't have to replace them.** **JustJessica: That's what I thought. Now here's the plan. You dress up as one of those generic cheerleaders from Rose's school and sneak us into the party. We'll get Rose and Ace involved in a little drinking game...With cider, you idiot. I don't want to get busted by my dad again. Aiden will spike Ace's drink, making him dizzy enough for me to control him. Rose walks in on us, is promptly heartbroken, and I get a new man for my collection. As for Aiden, he'll probably find some other girl, probably one who doesn't look like before picture for a weight loss ad.** **LuckyLauren: Why do you hate Rose so much?** **JustJessica: Because its fun, duh. How can I have fun if this pink blob keeps ruining everything with her positive attitude and junk?** **LuckyLauren: By...being yourself?** **JustJessica: No, dummy. Well, yes, being myself is fabulous. Just get everything I told you to get ready. We have a birthday party to surprise.** **LuckyLauren: That was a horrible pun.** **JustJessica: SHUT UP!**

I swear, Lauren's gonna be the death of me one day. I turn off my phone and scan the mall area. There they are, heading into the arcade. What a fitting place to take a loser of a girlfriend. I decide to follow them inside, carefully disguised, of course.

"I didn't know you played arcade games," I overhear Rose gush.

"One of my many hidden talents," he casually replies. He shoots her a wink. "I could show you more later on, if you're interested."

She giggles annoyingly and bats his arm. "Flirt!"

They sit at a table that just so happened to be across mine. A waiter brings them a large cheese pizza. Ugh, the cheese is so fattening and the grease makes you break out. Don't tell me he always takes her to places like this.

Ace picks up a slice and starts eating. Rose more or or less takes her time. Ace must have noticed this, because he says, "This pizza is actually pretty good. You should try it. Instead of...you know, looking like you're holding a bomb."

"I think we should just save this for later…" she quickly replies. Just eat it, you greedy pig...Everyone knows you can't resist.

"But we're having dinner tonight. Are you sure you're ok?" He presses. I feel like going over there and yelling at him to just leave her. Girls like that aren't worth his time.

"I'm fine, Ace!" She blurts out loudly. She covers her mouth in embarrassment and flushes. "Sorry...didn't mean to yell."

"It's ok," Ace says. "But please. Eat something when you go home."

She nods, and hurries out of the arcade. Ace suddenly turns to me and makes his way towards my table. He takes off my shades and wig. He leans towards me. This was going to be easier than I thought.

In a chilling voice he whispers, "I know you were watching us, and I swear if you or Aiden do anything to hurt her you will pay dearly."

On that note, he briskly leaves the arcade as well.

Rose's POV

I don't have a problem. It's just...that girl's comment and Jessica's recent attacks brought back some awful memories. How they taunted me everyday when I couldn't talk to Aiden in the hallway. How they constantly tools pictures of me eating something so they could make fun of it on the internet...How they trapped me, dragged me into a closet, and -

"Rose!" Ava calls my name. "You've been zoning out for like 20 minutes. How did the shopping go?"

"It was...uh...fine."

Ava raises her eyebrows in doubt.

"Uh huh…" her tone suggests she doesn't believe me. "Don't you have a date tonight?"

"Yeah, but I'm leaving in like, three hours. I've got time to stay and chat. How are things with you?"

"Well, I noticed how amazingly fickle the student body is. How do you deal with it?"

Finally, a question I can answer 100 percent. Bit before I can answer, my stomach emits a long, loud growl. Ugh, I'm starving but I can't bring myself to eat anything.

"Gee, someone sounds hungry," Ava teases, patting my stomach. "We can order takeout, if you want-"

"I'm not hungry!" I say a bit too quickly for my liking "I already had a big...snack. That was a growl of... digestion?"

"Rose. We've been friends since we were three. That's almost 13 years of friendship. I can tell when you're hungry and when you're full. And right now, you're starving."

"Maybe I just don't want to fill up before dinner, alright?" I snap. Great, this is the second time today I've blown up at someone. Now they're both suspicious. I leave Ava's room and slam the door. I hear her faintly calling someone.

"Cruz? I know I'm the last person you want to talk to, but I think Rose is heading down a dark path again…"

Furious, I storm into my room and close my eyes.

I am not having an issue! I'm not Mia, who already looked like a wisp to begin with. She already looked beautiful. I don't!

I don't have a problem.

I don't have a problem.

I don't have a problem.

I have a problem.


	6. Late Night Confessions

**BlackCanary98: Yeah, her issue is very prominent in this story, but hopefully solved before it becomes too late. Ava really cares about her, because lowkey she still loves her. I don't really care about Lauren all that much, she's just going to be one of those characters who knows her friend's in the wrong but sticks by them anyway, considering Jessica basically told her she was planning to leave Aiden for Ace SMH.**

Ava's POV

Freaking Jessica and her lame posse. Out of all the high schools, why did they have to show up to ours? I finish telling Cruz about Oliver Berry High

"So...the marker incident wasn't the only thing they did to her?" Cruz asks.

"It wasn't the only reason, but it definitely pushed her to leave. I don't know why she never told anyone. Even I found out on accident. But she made me swear not to say anything to anyone," I say.

"Well, it's nice to know she had someone to lean on through all of this...but I'm terrified of losing her," Cruz's voice cracks a little when he says this. "What if she's too far gone?"

"I don't want to think of that as a possibility...just...make sure she eats something tonight," I order. My voice weakens as well. "Please."

"Ava?"

"What?"

"This is probably weird, coming from me, but...I want you to come with Rose to my party. Make sure she's safe."

"Oh...uh...of course!" I agree. Did Cruz just somewhat invite me to his party?

"Great…" he says awkwardly. "I guess I'll see you there."

The phone clicks off and I head into Rose's room. She sits cross legged on her bed with her phone. The only thing edible I see near her is a bottle of water.

"Hey, Rose."

"Hi."

"Find anything to eat yet?"

"I have this water bottle," she answers. I grimace.

"I mean actual food, hun," I sigh. "You ready for your date?"

"I'm thinking of cancelling."

"Why?! You've talked about finally getting to go on a real date and suddenly you want to cancel?"

"I don't think I can handle it. The condescending stares, the way my dress fits on my body...I wouldn't be able to eat anything, Ace's feelings are hurt and our night is ruined. If my weight is called to attention in a casual setting, it'll be worse since we're going to a fancy restaurant."

"Why don't you try the dress on?" I offer. She picks up a sleek black dress from her dresser and walks into her closet. After a few minutes, she walks out and I'm nearly knocked off my feet. Yeah, the dress is snug in some places...but wow, she looks really fine in that dress.

"H-how does it look?" She asks, breaking my trance.

"You look...you look…" I stammer, turning bright red. I clear my throat. "He'll melt when he sees you."

Her face lights up with a tiny smile. "You really think so?"

I nod. "Definitely."

"That really means alot to hear you…" she trails off and clutches her tummy. She groans and starts to fall to the side!

"Rose!" I manage to catch her before she collapses.

"It's fine. I just haven't gotten used to these sudden hunger pangs. I just need some water to fill me up."

She picks up the water bottle, but I snatch it away. She looks up at me, bewildered.

"No, you need real food. This is NOT something to get used to. I don't care what some stuck up tramp has to say, your body is FINE. Cruz lights up every time he sees you or even thinks of you. That has to mean something!"

I hug her until she stops shaking, which takes a while.

"Ok...she shakily agrees. I lead her into the kitchen and pull out a bag of grapes. Small, tasty, and at the very least fulfilling. I watch Rose tentatively pick one up and pop it into her mouth.

"Atta girl," I encourage her, rubbing one of her shoulders. This goes on until the bag is empty. "How do you feel?"

"A little sick, to be honest," she groans. "But at least I don't have any more hunger pangs...for now."

I look up at the clock. Rose has 30 minutes to get ready.

"Looks like you've gotta go," I says, pointing to the clock. Rose frowns a little, but covers it with a smile.

"I guess I better get my hair and makeup done. Don't want to keep Ace waiting."

Ace's POV

I park right in front of Rose's house and ring the doorbell. I am almost blown away by the woman standing in front of me.

"Wow…" It's really hard to keep the red from creeping on to my blushes and smiles awkwardly.

"You like it?"

I kiss her fully on the lips and whisper, "I love it, but I love the person in it even more."

We continue locked in this embrace until Rose finally pulls away.

"What's wrong?"

"We're going to be late for our date, genius," she teases, deliberately removing her hand from my neck slowly. I can't take it.

"Mmm...we won't even make it to our reservation if you keep teasing me like this," I say, stealing a kiss from her hand. I lead her to my car and we drive off.

"Ace?" she pipes up suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Please don't be worried about me."

I frown slightly. "Rose, it's my job to be worried. The truth is...I'm scared that one day you'll slip away and I can't do anything to save you."

"Ace...I understand you're concerned but I'm-"

"Rose, we wouldn't even be together if I'd said I'm fine and you just walked away." It gets harder to see the road ahead of me as my eyes blur with tears. I try to blink them away, but the whole realization that my girlfriend was possibly wasting away as I spoke hit me hard. I feel her gentle hand touch my arm. We pull over near a gas stop.

"Ace, don't cry."

"I'm not…" I choke. "Ok, maybe I am…"

She wraps her arms around me and pulls me close before I fully break down. I bet she can hear my shaky breaths and rapid heartbeat with the way her head rests on my chest. It takes me a moment to realize she's crying as well.

"I'm so sorry Ace. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid! I swear I won't hurt myself if it hurts you."

I pull myself together and say, "Thanks. I love you too much to lose you."

I catch a glimpse of myself in the rearview mirror and start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rose asks in confusion.

"I look a mess right now, don't I?"

Rose smiles and replies, "Yeah, but you're a hot mess, too."

I look at the clock. We better get going before we're even more late for our date.

Aiden's POV

"Jess, I like our dates as much as you do, but its a school night, and after the day I've had, I could really just go for a pizza," I groan. My head is throbbing and thinking about Rose is making my head hurt. Jessica scowls at me through her rear view window.

"That's exactly why we need to go out tonight, to take your mind off things," she insists.

"I'm getting a migraine and feeling nauseous. I think I just need to get some rest," I try to reason with her, but Jess doesn't want to hear it.

"Trust me, you'll feel much better when we get there."

She pulls up in front of a fancy restaurant. I get outside from my side and open the door for her.

She kisses my cheek, saying, that wasn't too hard, now was it?"

"I guess…" I trail off as I see a couple nearby getting out of their car. "Oh God...I don't know if this is karma or coincidence, but I think I see Rose and Ace entering the same restaurant we're about to go to."

Jessica looks up, and for a second her eyes narrow. "Hey, maybe we can double date with them."

"But I thought you didn't like them."

"Well, maybe we should try warming up to them so they have less of a reason to hate us. I hear Ace has a bit of a mean streak and anger issues."

This makes me gulp nervously. What if she's right and Ace is as threatening as she makes him out to be?"

"That's more of a reason not to crash their date!"

"What if we warmed up to them? That would alleviate their completely irrational hatred of us," she presses. She made a good point. I want to get Rose to open up to me, but that'll be impossible with her overprotective boyfriend in the way.

"Ok, I guess.." I relent. Sometimes I wish I had more of a backbone.

We catch up with them at the receptionist's desk.

"Hey, guys," Jessica chips. "Don't tell me you were planning to go to your double date without us!"

Rose has never looked more terrified. Ace gives me a murderous glare. I guess they didn't want to cause a scene, because the two of them go along with it. I see Rose grip Ace's hand a little tighter.

When we sit at the tables, Rose never lets go of Ace's hand as they sit down. Jessica laces her fingers through mine as well. A waiter comes to take our orders.

"I'll just have a small sala-" Ace gives her a look. "I mean...a steak? A small one!"

Ace sighs and orders the same thing. Jessica orders something I can't even pronounce and don't even bother to. I ask for the same thing.

I attempt to break the ice by asking, "So...how long have you two known each other?"

They exchange a look. Rose starts off with, "Our history is...rather complicated."

"How about you two?" Ace counters, fixing his intense gaze on me. If he's trying to make me nervous, it's working really well. This could be a long night...


	7. Dinner Disaster

**BlackCanary98: Trust me, Jessica's probably the pettiest character in this story. And you might feel really pissed at Aiden's behavior in this chapter.**

Ace's POV

Rose looks between Aiden, Jessica and I nervously. So help me if they cause her to relapse-

Ow! Ok, if she's squeezing my hand this hard she must be feeling extremely anxious. I look at her and rub my fingers against her knuckles to soothe her. Her grip relaxes a little.

I clear my throat suddenly. "You never answered my question, Aiden. How long have you and Jessica been together?"

Aiden seems to be looking everywhere but at me.

"Sometime after freshman year…" he mutters.

I decide to push him even further. "What, you can't remember the anniversary of you two getting together? The exact day?"

"I...uh...It was…" Aiden stammers, looking guiltily at Rose and then at the floor.

"Ace, that's enough," Rose scolds me. "How have things been with you and the rest of the gang?"

"We stopped talking to each other after you left," Aiden answers somberly. "We didn't know what happened to you. Michael blamed me, I blew up at him, Maria came to his defense, then the next thing you know, everyone else got involved...and we just split up. Just like that. Heh, you really were the glue that held us together."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, to be honest."

"Sorry…"

"Why is your hair pink now?" Jessica rudely butts in. "You looked so different back then."

She pulls up a picture from her cell phone. Rose is shorter, chubbier (and considerably paler) and her hair is brown and in two shoulder length pigtails. Someone's hand is on her shoulder, but the person is cropped out of the photo.

"Why do you have a picture of me?"

Jessica smirks with pleasure as she moves close to Aiden and puts her arm around him obsessively. "Aiden sent it to me. It's a shame, really. You missed out on a great guy."

"Doesn't seem like she missed out on much," I retort. Aiden gives me a hurt look. Rose slices her hand across the throat.

"Too far!" she mouths, but I keep going.

"What, isn't it obvious he was compensating for something?" I continue, smirking. Aiden turns completely red now.

"C-compensating for something?!" he stutters. I think the table's the only thing keeping him from lunging at me and strangling me.

The waiter arrives with our dishes. We eat in angry silence. Rose slowly but surely takes small bites of her streak. It's progress, I'll give her that. I give her encouraging smile.

"You go, baby," I mouth at her. She tries to hide her giggle with another bite. Of course, Jessica has to interrupt us YET again.

"Is that some sort of weird telepathic flirting you guys do?" She asks. I resist the urge of roll my eyes.

"Sometimes you don't need words to demonstrate your care for someone."I pull Rose closer to me. "Isn't that right, Rosie?"

She beams at me and replies, "Yeah."

"Hey, Rose. There's something stuck on your lip."

"Gross," Jessica comments. "Typical."

There's nothing on Rose's lip, but it's one helluva way to steal a kiss.

"Here, allow me-" I plant my lips firmly on hers, cupping her cheek with one hand and holding her steady with my other hand. Aiden suddenly gets up and mumbles something about going to the bathroom.

"Call me when the bill comes," he grumbles, storming off. Jessica glares at the two of us in contempt.

"Great, you've upset him," she sneers. "I don't know why you're trying so hard to win Aiden back, Rose, if you're going to keep rubbing your new relationship in his face like that."

"I'm not trying to win him back. I want to protect him from evil snakes like you."

"Oh, you're ever the martyr. Have you considered that Aiden doesn't want your help because you didn't want him?"

I see what she's doing. She forces Rose to admit that she wanted Aiden, thus driving a wedge between the two of us, or admit that she didn't want him, further alienating them from each other.

"You know what, Jessica?" Rose hisses. "If there's one thing I regret about breaking up with Aiden, it would be letting him fall into your clutches. I don't care who he dates as long as it's not you."

She picks up the remains of her steak and drink and smashes it in Jessica's face, then dousing her with her drink just as Aiden comes back to the table. Almost immediately, Jessica begins her fake crying act.

"Aiden, why did you leave me with these two?" she cries. "They were so mean to me!"

She clings to his sweater like they were the last two people on the earth.

"What happened?" Aiden asks. Did this fool not see Jessica basically threaten us?

"Rose started talking about the fact that I was only dating you to make her jealous and then Ace started trash-talking you," she lies. Aiden hugs her protectively. "And that's when Rose just dumped her food on this nice dress you bought for me."

"I don't know about you, but my BS meter is off the charts," I comment.

"Who cares what you think?" Aiden snaps. "I knew this whole double date thing was a disaster from the start. But book! We just had to go and make amends. Well, at least now I see you for who you really are, Rose. You and Ace can have each other."

He tosses his half of the bill on the table and leads his girlfriend out of the restaurant.

"Good riddance," I scoff, before noticing Rose's expression. "I'm here if you feel like you need to cry-"

"I'm not crying," she interrupts in a seemingly calm voice. "But one of these days, I swear, I'm gonna have to kill that girl."

"Hey, now. Violence isn't going to solve anything."

"Ace, you and Aiden spent the whole dinner looking like you wanted to deck each other."

"Touche, woman. But seriously, we'll get her back. Both of them."

Rose looks rather hesitant.

"I don't know…"

"As far as I'm concerned, Aiden's just going to learn his lesson the hard way if he's going to believe Jessica over you."

"I guess…"

"Come on. I'll get you an ice cream on the way home," I offer. Rose looks up at me, trying to hold back her grin.

"Are you seriously trying to bribe me?" she playfully scolds. "Bartholomew De La Cruz, I am SO disappointed in you."

Her imitation of my mom is so dead on that I can't help laughing out loud. The few stuffy patrons in the room sniff and stare at us, but I couldn't care less. Still laughing, I pay the rest of the bill, pick Rose up and carry her to my car. For a moment, we are suspended in time, her flying free in the air and me running to catch her.

In the ice cream parlor, we each get a plain vanilla ice cream cone. While she happily wats her cone, I pull out my phone and text Ava.I decided to change my screen name from AceofSpace to AceofHearts. Sounded less...Star Wars nerdy. She's been asking for updates all night.

AceofHearts: Well, I have good news and bad news.

Avalicious: Did she at anything?

AceofHearts: She's eating an ice cream cone right now, by she took it slow during dinner.

Avalicious: I guess that's progress. What's the bad news.

AceofHearts: Guess who thought it would be a good idea to crash our date?

Avalicious: Ugh! Why did she stoop so low?

AceofHearts: Long story short, I don't think Aiden is going to willingly listen to Rose anymore.

Avalicious: Screw him. And screw Jessica.

AceofHearts: I have to do something. Rose is getting more and more hurt.

Avalicious: You're going to need a lot of backup. I know a few kids from Berry...


	8. Playing Dirty (In More Ways Than One)

**In honor of my school's Day of Visibility last week, here's a list of the headcannoned sexualites of the main characters in the story**

 **Rose: Biromantic Bisexual**

 **Ava: Biromantic Lesbian**

 **Ace: Heteromantic Demisexual**

 **Wes: Demiromantic Heterosexual**

 **Jessica: Biromantic Pansexual**

 **Aiden: Heteromantic Demisexual**

Jessica's POV

That little ingrate is going to pay for ruining my 80K dress. I can't believe she had the nerve to dump her plate on me when all I did was tell her the truth. So what if I'm going to dump Aiden soon? It's not ok to harass her ex and whomever he's dating.

 **YourMainVirtuoso: Can't make it to school today, have stomach flu.**

 **JustJessica: What?! You had a virus and didn't tell me? I could have gotten infected, too!**

 **YourMainVirtuoso: I tried telling you last night I wasn't feeling well…**

 **JustJessica: No, you said you were nauseous, not full blown sick! Honestly, you can be so inconsiderate, sometimes.**

 **YourMainVirtuoso: Sorry…**

 **JustJessica: Now who's supposed to protect me if Rose decides to harass me again?**

 **YourMainVirtuoso: I'm sure it'll be fine. If anything, just report her.**

 **JustJessica: Yeah, that worked real well. Last time she got off with a warning.**

 **JustJessica: Aiden? You still there?**

 **JustJessica: Aiden, are you seriously ignoring me?!**

 **YourMainVirtuoso: No, I was puking my guts out for a MINUTE.**

 **JustJessica: Don't get snappy with me. Excuse me for trying to care about my boyfriend's whereabouts.**

 **YourMainVirtuoso: To me it feels like you're breathing down my neck.**

 **JustJessica: Let me guess, you're gonna ask for space so behind my back you can go pursue someone who clearly doesn't want you back.**

 **YourMainVirtuoso: Can you not bring Rose into every argument we have? I'm done with her. But yes, I need some space.**

 **JustJessica: So you want to break up with me?**

 **YourMainVirtuoso: I never said that!**

 **JustJessica: Aiden, honey...I'm just worried about you, I know I've been crabby as of late, but I don't trust these students, especially if they're associated with Rose and her boyfriend. I don't want you getting hurt anymore…**

 **JustJessica: Aiden?**

 **JustJessica: Aiden?!**

 **YourMainVirtuoso: I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself. See you after school, Jess. Hopefully.**

I don't get any more texts from him before first period. He's not active on any social media accounts. Either he's really sick or he's really good at pretending he's sick.

"This school is nice and all, but I haven't seen Rose or Aiden today or yesterday," I overhear someone confess by the lockers. I surreptitiously crane my neck to get a closer look. Well, looks like the gang's all back together again.

Emma's POV

Michael scoffs and crosses his arm. "I could care less where that music geek is."

"That music geek was your friend, Michael," Myra interjects. "He was our friend. And I still think the way you blamed him for Rose's disappearance was way out of line."

"But he didn't have the right to snap at Michael like that," Maria says.

"What is it with you and defending Michael all the time?" Caleb accuses. "Myra has a point."

I decide to remain quiet to avoid choosing a side.

"Excuse me," A girl with curly black hair interrupts. "I couldn't help but overhear you guys talking about a girl named Rose."

"Who wants to know?" Michael challenges, sizing the girl up.

"I'm Jessica, Aiden's current girlfriend," she answers. "Now before you get all judgmental, I have to warn you. The Rose you know doesn't exist, she never did. She's been playing you all and Aiden this whole time, claiming she does the things she does for the good if the school, when really it was to make sure no one got between her and Aiden."

"I may not be on the best of terms with Aiden, but why should I trust you?" Michael demands.

The girl starts to sniffle a little bit. "I know we just met, but I swear, she hasn't left me alone since she found out Aiden and I were dating. I tried to be civil with her, but the moment she saw me, she pushed me into the fountain. She even crashed my date just to dump food on me and accuse me of stealing her boyfriend!"

"That's awful, why would Rose do this?" Maria asks, her face heavily conflicted.

"I don't know why, she's been a psycho since day 1. I just want her to leave me and Aiden alone," Jessica cries.

"But...but we're friends," I finally speak up.

"Were friends. Can't you see she's replaced you guys already? No wonder you never saw her. She doesn't care about anyone but herself. It's ok if you don't believe me, but don't say I didn't warn you."

With that, she walks away. I look at the rest of my friends.

"Something about that girl is off," Caleb muses. "But she does have a point about Rose's behavior…"

"What, you suddenly think she's a psycho?" Myra demands.

"No...but think about it. Aiden and Rose suddenly break up, Rose transfers, and now that we're here, she hasn't bothered to reach out to us. I think Jessica's right."

Ava's POV

I drag Jessica by her hair into a nearby closet and slam the door the minute I see her leave Emma and the rest of the group. How she knew to turn them against us, I'll never know. One things for certain, this girl is dead.

"What is wrong with you?" She screeches.

"You want to spread rumours about Rose being crazy, huh? I'll show you crazy!" I hiss, pinning her to a wall. At first she looks flustered, but then she smirks, a glimmer in her eyes. She laughs. Is this chick deluded?!

"What's so funny?" I demand. She moves so close to be that our noses touch.

"You know, your anger is really hot," she whispers against my ear. My cheeks flush. I shake my head. She's trying to seduce me. I can't let her escape.

"Nice try, but your tactics won't work on me," I state firmly, but she gets even closer to me. She runs her hands up my leggings-clad thighs. I try really hard not to shiver. What was I thinking, wearing leggings in winter?

"Cheerleading did wonders for your body, Ava," she mutters, pinching me and fondling my all over. I want to tell her to back off, but I feel myself growing weaker under her touch. "Too bad Rose didn't follow in your footsteps."

This gets my attention.

"You leave her alone or I'll punch you so hard your be coughing up my nail polish for weeks," I growl. Jessica merely laughs, her breath tickling my neck.

"None of my boyfriends were as spunky as you are. Maybe after I get Ace all to myself, you could be my side on the down low," she offers suggestively. "I kinda have a thing for spunky redheads."

"N-no way! Rose is the only one I want and I would never choose you over her!" I bark, pushing her away from me.

"Pretty funny, considering Ace is the only one _she_ wants. But I could give you so much more than she ever could…" she purrs, giving me a lingering kiss while grabbing my butt in the process. I stumble backwards, landing on the ground with a hard thud.

"Go to hell, wench!" I manage to get out, my face as red as my hair.

She blows me a flirty kiss and says, "Just consider what I said, _sweetheart_. In time you'll pick the right side."

With that, she sashays out of the closet giving me one last glance before leaving.

Face heavily flushed, I scamper out of the closet in the opposite direction. Rose catches up to me.

"Something wrong, Ava?" She asks. I look away from her, but my body language is a dead giveaway. She giggles.

"Getting back into the love game again, I see?" She teases.

"I really don't want to talk about it," I groan. Rose frowns and looks at me with concern.

"You alright?"

"Nothing to worry about, Rose. We're going to be late to AP Bio."

"Ok…"


	9. Dense Mofo Sees The Light

**BlackCanary98: Yeah, Aiden's so clueless sometimes. But in the actual game, I can't get enough of him ~. And yay for diverse characters!**

Wes's POV

I've spent all of yesterday gathering intel on this Jessica person. Nothing on the surface level, but if there's one thing I've learned about people like her, they're always hiding something. A good hacker friend of mine managed to gain access to her social media accounts and do background checks on everyone she's associated with in the recent past, circa freshman year. I ditched class to look over my notes at a local sandwich shop I found a few names that pop up quite frequently.

Rosemary "Rose" Brinkwater.

Avalina "Ava"Edwards.

Lauren Bryant.

Aiden Zhou.

Ace De La Cruz.

Weird...Apparently, Jessica and Lauren were involved in a cruel prank in which they and a few other nameless students trap Rose in a closet and took turns writing horrible things on her body. Rose had a breakdown and apparently stopped coming to school after this. How convenient that her current boyfriend was left in the dark about this. There are also stalker like pictures of all of them. Take this one picture of Ava in a gym uniform, rear facing. #FiestyCutie?#IdSmackThat?#SliceofRed? I crinkle my nose in utter confusion. This girl takes stalking to a whole new level. Id conclude she has an extreme infatuation with Ava, but the same level of obsession is seen with Aiden and later Ace. I think there's some sort of pattern. I would conclude that they are all Asian, but Ava is European. Maybe Jessica has a thing for people whose names start with the letter A...maybe-

"This seat taken?" Some teen with long dark hair says. I do a quick double take. Aiden Zhou is standing right in front of me.

In a momentary panic, I gather my notes in an organized pile and mutter, "No you can sit here."

"Thanks. All the other tables were full, and I'm having a scrappy day today."

I crack a grin and remark, "You don't strike me as the type to ditch school. Girl Troubles?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. My ex girlfriend keeps giving my current girlfriend hell and I don't know why. I feel like there's something more to them than I know about."

I take a big swig of my coffee to avoid snickering. And the award for Most Dense Mofo goes to…

"Have you tried talking to your ex?"

"Yeah, but she blew me off, and every time my current girlfriend tries to get us together it ends in disaster. The first time, my ex threw her in a fountain and the next she dumped food on her at a dinner."

I look up at him, deadpan, and say, "Aside from those being completely isolated incidents, has it struck you that maybe, just maybe, there's a reason she lashes out like this. Hypothetically, lets say your ex and current have a dark secret that your ex wants you to know, but your current is trying to keep you in the dark because that secret is the only reason you two are together now?"

Aiden blinks once, twice, three times. "...And what would that dark secret be?"

I shake my head. "It's not mine to tell. Besides, you should ask your ex that question."

I get up to leave. A paper flies out from the pile. Aiden picks it up.

"You dropped somethi-" he freezes. "Hey, are you some stalker? Not cool, taking pics of girls butts!"

"I think I see your girl coming, and she looks pissed."

Aiden whips around, muttering a "Crap!"

While he's distracted, I snatch the paper from him and bolt. Strange. Kid looked so...afraid. I'll look into that later. But first, I've gotta relay this info back to Ace.

Jessica's POV

After my spicy encounter with Ava a while ago, I feel empowered and a little giddy. Where my other exes are spineless and gullible, she's stubborn and strong-willed. I like a challenge once in awhile. But she's not the main objective...for now. The very least I can do is make her more hesitant to side with Rose. And by the way I left her practically melting, I'd say mission accomplished. I catch her in the hallways with Rose. I send her a flirty wink. She reddens and flips me off. Whatever, everyone has a breaking point.

I suddenly get a text from Lauren.

 **LuckyLauren: Just saw Aiden at a sandwich shop** **JustJessica: That's impossible! He told me he had a stomach virus!** **LuckyLauren: IDK maybe the sandwhiches make him feel better.** **JustJessica: Or maybe he lied so he wouldnt have to deal with my Rose drama!** **LuckyLauren: Must you bring HER into the convo every time we talk?** **JustJessica: SHE is the sole bane of my existence. Suddenly, all the cuties want a piece of her. Guys, girls, you name it. I swear, all of that's gonna end soon. When I'm done, Rose will wish she left the country and not just the school.** **LuckyLauren: Come on...I bet there are other cute people that wanna date you. CoughAidenCough. That boy really cares about you. Are You really about to let him go just because you found someone hotter who might not even reciprocate your feelings?** **JustJessica: You make me sick, Lauren, with all your talk about morals and junk. Are you with me or against me? Speak, peasant.** **LuckyLauren: First of all, don't call me a peasant. And second of all...I won't go against you, but I sure as hell am not going to help you anymore. Maybe later you'll learn to appreciate the things you do have instead of always looking for the next best thing. Oh, and stop asking me to do your dirty work. Find someone one else to satisfy your obsession.**

I get so furious with that skank that I nearly smash my phone on the ground. I can always get a new one but...I'd have to retake and download a whole lot of photos again. I calm myself and walk to class.

Rose's POV

 _Rose, you look like you've seen a ghost,_ Ava writes on her note _Me: I just got a text from Aiden...he wants to talk to me...alone._ _Ava: Tell him to f off, he lost his chance._ _Me: But this might be my only chance to tell him what really happened. Y'know without Jessica breathing down his neck._ _Ava: I still say you should stand him up._ _Me: Ava, he may seem like an ass to you now, but that's only the side you see when his girl hounds him. When we were together...Aiden wasn't one to jump to conclusions, especially with this whole blind love thing he's got going on. He was a lot different before he and Jessica were dating. I have a feeling that Jessica's abusive personality is the reason he's acting this way now. Please...one more chance and that's it._ _Ava: I still think he's just an ass...but you do you. I swear, your compassion is going to be the death of you!_

It almost was, Ava. It almost was.

 **RadiantRose: Ok, I'll meet you after school. But I want you to hear me out completely before you make your judgements. And no funny business.** **YourMainVirtuoso: Ok, I promise. No funny business. But I can't emphasize this enough. _No. One. But. You._**


	10. Hurting

Rose's POV

"If Ace asks, tell him I...had a doctor's appointment. " I tell Ava on our way to our lockers.

"Uh huh. Tell me what happens if he decides to see how you're feeling, only to realize you lied to him?"

"You make it sound so harsh…"

"Jealousy does some crazy things to people...I should know."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "The past is in the past, and I forgive you...even if you, Y'know...tried to murder me and Ace...I dont think Ace is the jealous type."

"Really? So the fact that you need to lie to Ace to talk to Aiden doesn't seem like he gets jealous?"

"He loves me. Of course he'd be a little worried."

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Aiden, cloaked in an obscure hoodie and sweatpants, waits for me on the football field. I can't resist the urge to tease him.

"New wardrobe?" I ask. He smirks a little and motions for me to sit.

"Unless you think you're too good to sit on the grass, nowadays." I suddenly feel more relaxed and sit on the grass.

"Still snarky as ever, I see. So...what did you want to talk to me about?"

His face becomes more solemn. He sighs.

"I've been a complete jerk to you lately and, to be honest, I haven't felt like myself in a long time."

"You still play your music, right?"

Aiden holds up his palms. They are calluses, but not as extreme as they were last time I saw...or held them.

"I had to cut down on the practicing...after I started dating Jessica. She'd always insist on going to these fancy places when all I wanted to do is stay at home."

"You feel like she's making all the decisions in your relationship."

Aiden shrugs nonchalantly. "If that's bad, her temper is worse. The truth is, I didn't lose touch with my friends because we were blaming each other. She wanted to make sure I was devoted to her and her only. That, and the fact that a lot of my friends are girls."

"Aiden, that's terrible. Why are you letting her control you like this?"

"When you left, I was in a really bad place. She showed up into my life and I felt happy again...at least I thought I did. Over time, it was less of us being happy and more making HER happy. And I guess I went along with it because I thought I was in love with her."

He laughs bitterly and brushes a strand of hair out of her face. As he's doing this, his sleeve sags down and I notice some angry red marks on his wrist. Aiden catches me staring and pulls the sleeve over it.

"Wha-"

"It was an accident," he says quickly.

"And how many 'accidents' have you had lately?"

"She can not know you saw this, alright?" He hisses. "I told you, she has a temper."

"Some temper…"

"Forget it...What I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry for the way I've treated you and Ace. I know this is a BS of an excuse, but between Jessica and seeing you had moved on rubbed me in the wrong way. I wanted to be happy for you, but all I was filled with was anger and sadness...and I took it out on you."

"It'll take some time to forgive you, but...I accept your apology. Maybe we could be friends again some time later."

He smiles a little and says, "I hope so."

He then frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't. Jess would flip if she saw the two of us as friends," he says, shaking his head. "I think this was a bad idea, I should probably go-"

"Wait!" Without thinking, I grab his arm. He lets out an audible wince. "Sorry, sorry. But this just proves my point. My rivalry with her cast aside, if you can't live the way you want to live because of her, then she's just no good for you."

"I really have to go, Rose," he insists, growing impatient as he constantly looks past me. I have no choice but to let him go. He takes off. I turn around and see Jessica storming up to me. To my surprise, she brushes past me without so much of an insult. I head to my motorcycle, where Ava is waiting for me.

"How did it go?" she asks.

"My suspicions were correct. Jessica's clearly abusing him."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I saw the same signs in Ace. Withdrawal from other people, unexplained bruising, the look of absolute terror? Forgive me for jumping to conclusions, but he's hurting so much he's deluded himself into thinking she's perfect and can do no wrong, regardless of what he really sees."

"So what do you want to do about it? Aiden's clearly not going to break up with her if what you're saying is true."

"I need time to think…"

Aiden's POV

"AIDEN ZHOU WHEN I CATCH YOU THERE'LL BE HELL TO PAY!" screams the raging voice of my girlfriend. I knew I should have just stayed home today. Now I'm as good as screwed. I keep running, hoping she won't catch up to me. I took the bus to get here, but I doubt there'll be a bus to save me now. Ugh, don't tell me I'm getting a cramp in my stomach now of all times! I slow down just enough to catch my breath, but Jessica catches up to me, her hands sinking into my shoulder. I whip around, and there she is, ready to explode.

"I can explain," I huff. She tanks me backwards and I end up on the ground.

"You said you were sick, Aiden," she says in an eerily calm voice. "But here you are, out of your house and probably not even sick."

"I am sick," I insist. "I just needed some fresh air."

"We open windows for that, genius. And care to tell me what you were found with Rose under the bleachers on the football field.

"I just wanted to talk to her. Clear things up."

"What could you possibly have to talk about with her that you couldn't talk with me?" She demands. "You know what, forget it. You probably don't even care about me any more."

"That's not true, I-"

"Save me the speech, Aiden. And here I thought I was doing you a favor, exposing your ex for the monster she truly is."

"How about the monster you made me believe she is," I retort before I can catch myself. "I know what I saw."

All of a sudden, I'm pinned to the ground, her knees forcing my arms down and her hands are around my throat, constricting my breathing. She's never been this forceful before...she must be really pissed with me. It's just her anger….it's just her anger...it's just-

"Care to repeat that, Aiden, sweetie?" She says in a menacing tone.

"Jess...stop...can't breathe…" I choke, hoping someone will see us. We went so off track that not even a hitchhiker will spot us.

"I'm not hearing an apology, Aiden," she says. "Time is ticking. And don't worry about me killing you. At the worst you'll just be out cold for a while...Now apologize."

"S-screw...you…" I get out before I fade away into darkness.

 _Rose, wherever you are, you were right. I just wish I'd seen it sooner._


	11. Denial Ain't A River

**BlackCanary98: Yep, he's in deep trouble. Don't worry, everyone has a weakness.They just need to find Jessica's**

Ava's POV

While Rose nervously paces the room, I check my phone for unread messages. Someone calls me.

"I'll be right back," I say, but I don't think she even heard me. "Hello?"

A sultry voice purrs, "Hey, gorgeous."

I shriek and nearly drop the phone. The voice on the other line giggles.

"How did you get my phone?" I hiss. This girl cannot be serious. "Why are you calling me?"

"Well, Aiden's...sick, and I missed hearing your sassy voice," she says, pulling me back into this morning's incident. I hate how I can't stand her for all she is and yet she's managed to make me blush. All the attractive people are either taken or evil. I mentally slap myself. Did I really just admit I find Jessica attractive?

"W-well, I'm not in the mood to talk now. I'm...busy," I say, standing my ground.

"That's too bad, I was really looking forward to have you keep me company."

I'm about to tell her off, when an idea hits me. What if I pretended to give into Jessica's advances then turn on her when she least expects it? Revenge will be ours. But...should I let Rose in on my plan? I take a peek back into the room. Rose sits cross legged on the bed, her phone in front of her like she's holding vigil. Probably best to keep her out of this drama. I get back to Jessica.

"Actually, screw it. What time?" I ask. There's a long pause, and for a moment I worry that she's seen right through me.

"Uhh...7's good. This Saturday. Wear something nice. I can't wait to see you," she chirps.

"Yeah, me too," I say before hanging up the phone. What have I gotten myself into? I return to the room. Rose is frantically texting something. She looks up at me, a panicked look in her eyes.

"Aiden just texted me. Jessica strangled him after she saw us together. Then she told his parents he had snuck out when he had a stomach flu and nearly choked to death on his puke. She said it was 'so lucky' that she found him when she did. Now Aiden's pretty much under house arrest and his parents think Jessica's a saint. This is all my fault!"

She buries her face in her hands. I sit down next to her.

"What do you mean it's your fault?"

"I should have stayed away. Now he got hurt because of me!"

"I'm pretty sure neither of you knew Jessica was coming. And look on the bright side, at least we know he's not falling for Jessica's crap anymore."

"There is no bright side, Ava," she snaps. "She's been manipulating him this whole time, and he doesn't have a choice but to do as she says and believe her over anyone else...I'm worried about him."

"Rose, this may sound harsh, but Aiden dug his own grave. He needs to suffer the consequences."

"He was strangled! Is that not enough punishment?!"

I don't have a good answer for that, so I say, "I don't have time for this. I have...to get ready...for a date.

She perks up a little. "With who?"

"It's...uh...it's a blind date," I lie. I hope she won't be too mad when she finds out the truth. "Help me pick out something to wear?"

"Well, that's Payton and Mia's area of expertise...but, sure."

At least that'll help get her mind off of Aiden for a while. Rose pulls out a few dresses for me to try on. She oohs and ahh, appreciatively after I model in each of them.

"The red one matches your hair and the green one matches your eyes. But the black one...She won't be able to keep her eyes off you."

I blush at the compliment, then freeze as I remember who I'm "going out" with. But, for this plan to work, I need Jessica to find me irresistible, and not just cute.

"I think I'll go with the black one. Want to make a good first impression on her…" I say nervously.

"I think this is the first time I've actually seen you get nervous, Ava. Just remember, the past is in the past. I'm sure she'll still like you anyway," Rose assures me, squeezing my arm. "What time are you leaving?"

"The date is...uh...on Saturday. After Cruz's party."

"Aww…" she coos, clashing her hands together excitedly. "You really want to go all out for this date."

I grimace, knowing she means well, but what I'm doing is making me sick.

Jessica's POV

Well, I guess strangling Aiden was a little over the top, even for me. I don't know what came over me back there. At least his parents believed my story about him sneaking out.

 _I arrived at the Zhou household, Aiden hanging lifelessly in my arms. Us queens have to be strong and fabulous. His mother nearly cried when she saw him as she opened the door._

 _"What happened to him?" she asked, holding a hand to her chest._

 _I put on my best sorrowful look and reply, "Aiden told me he was sick, but he wasn't answering his cell phone. I was on my way to see him when I noticed him on school property, talking to that crazy ex of his."_

 _"Rose was involved in this?" His father demanded. "I knew she was a terrible influence on him. I'm glad they broke up."_

 _I secretly agreed with him, but that was off topic._ _"That's when he started to get sick. Instead of helping him, Rose just left him there to choke on his own vomit. I managed to step him and clear his airways...but he was out cold, so I brought him here as quickly as I could. I'm sorry there wasn't more I could do…" I trailed off, gaining more sympathy._

 _"Nonsense, Sweetheart. You did more than enough," his mother gushed. "Especially more than that Rose girl did. I don't know what Aiden ever saw in her. He deserves a kind girl who looks out for him. Come in, you can wait in the living room until he wakes up."_

 _"Oh, thank you!" I pretended to be overjoyed and worried at the same time. They put him on the couch adjacent to mine and left the room. I browsed the web on my phone waiting for him to wake up. About half an hour later, Aiden stirred, then jerked awake with a gasp and a coughing fit. He locked eyes with me and was about to yell when I pressed my lips to his, silencing_ him

 _"Mmph!" He grunted, trying to push me off of him. "Rr you ort rf yur mnnd?"_

 _I pulled away just enough so I could understand what he said._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I said," he hissed in a venomous undertone. "Are you out of your mind?"_

 _"What are you talking about?" I asked, playing dumb. His eyes narrowed_

 _"I mean nearly choking me to death just because I told you I wasn't going to play along with your bull anymore," he continued quietly. He wanted to keep this as clandestine as I did. After all, who'd believe a 16 year old male gets beat up by his smaller girlfriend?_

 _"Are you sure about that, Aiden? Your parents believed I actually saved you from choking to death."_

 _He paled considerably. He knew he was trapped, just the way I liked it._

 _"But why? Nowadays, all we do is argue and start things with Rose and Ace. What happened to the girl I fell in love with?"_

 _"She's with another man, all because you decided to let her go without a fight."_

 _"Are you a plunger?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Then why do you like bringing up old crap? I don't know how many times I have to say this. We. Have. Moved. On! So please, stop acting so jealous...and never strangle me like that again."_

 _He rubbed the bruise around his neck tenderly.I laughed, thinking it was so cute how Aiden thought he could tell me what to do._

 _"Sweetie, you don't get it, do you?" I teased, running a knuckle down his cheek. "You belong to me and no one else. You only get hurt when you disobey me. I'm only this forceful because I don't want to lose you. Ok?"_

 _I turned my head towards him, waiting for an answer. He sighed heavily, then slumped his shoulders in defeat. He knows I'm his drug. I'm bad for him, but he'd fall apart without me. He's broken._

 _"F-fine…" he mumbled.I gave him a kiss on the cheek._

 _"That wasn't so hard, baby," I purred, kissing him again with more vigor. This time he just took it without complaint. That's more like it. "But one more thing. Under no circumstances should I or any of my friends catch you talking to Rose. There'll be more consequences if that happens. In fact, delete her number. I'll do it right now."_ _He just stared straight ahead, his eyes cold and mirthless. I easily found the phone, deleted Rose's phone number (as well as a few other contacts with girl sounding names) and tossed it back to him. He didn't react at all._

Anyway, back to the present. Cruz's party is tomorrow evening and I have to be 200 percent ready. As of now it doesn't matter of Aiden finds out my full plan or not, he's too damages to leave me. I'll finally get full revenge on Rose, and maybe I'll get Ava Saturday evening. Operation BreakBrinkwater is a go.

Rose's POV

Ace comes over just as I'm getting ready for bed. I blush a little, as I'm only wearing a tank top and shorts. He looks a little sheepish as well.

"Is...uh...Is it a bad time?"

"Uh...not really. What's up?"

"I know you were with Aiden after school," he says. He quickly adds, "But I'm not mad or anything. I just want you to be careful. Ava told me everything. Jessica is a dangerous person. If she's capable of choking someone to the point of knocking them out, she could do much worse to you. All I'm saying is...be careful. Very careful."

He pulls me close, like this was the last time he'd see me.

"I'm really worried about him, Ace."

"I know. If he's going through anything I've been through, I want to help him."

"Really?"

"Yeah...if he's willing to listen."

"Maybe you can talk to him. I'm sure Jessica's banned him from speaking to me again. Hopefully you can get through to him."

"He probably sees me as the jealous boyfriend with a mean streak…"

"Try getting to know him more instead of straight up insulting him."

"Do I have to take back that comment about his compensating for -"

"Yes, joker. You- Oh!" A sick feeling suddenly spreads throughout my body.

"You ok?" He says, making sure I don't fall over.

"Yeah," I sigh, rubbing my stomach. "I've been trying to keep down three meals a day. I usually skip one, usually lunch. But Ava's determined to make me kick the habit."

"I actually agree with her," he laughs, easing the tension in the room. "But...I could talk to your belly if it makes you feel any better."

"That's so ridicul- Ah! Ace, that tickles!" I says, trying to hold back my giggles as he lifts up my tank and actually starts talking to my stomach.

"Listen up, Rose's stomach," he growls. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stop bothering my girlfriend and let her stay strong and beautiful."

His poker face cracks when he looks at me and we both dissolve into laughter.

"Feel better? " he has the audacity to tease me.

"Mmm...I guess. So, you'll talk to Aiden tomorrow?"

"I'll try. Actually, I promise. We wouldn't have America if George Washington said he'd try to free the 13 colonies," he says, kissing my cheek one last time before leaving. I retire to my room as well. I want to make sure I'm ready for tomorrow.


	12. Let Me Help You

Wes's POV

"I bet he's wearing a turtleneck today," I observe.

Ace, his eyes on the road, gives me an absent minded, "How come?"

"One, it's in his personality. And two, people usually wear clothing over their injuries. Then again, you always wear long sleeves no matter what. As for Aiden, no one will find it out of the ordinary."

"What am I supposed to say to him? I didn't exactly make a good first impression. I can't just walk up to him and say, 'Hey, even though I'm dating your ex I know what you're going through and I want to help." After what happened at the restaurant, I doubt I can even get one word across."

"I've memorized both of your schedules. You both have the same PE, Music, and Study Hall. Your best bet is to find him in these classes. Unless she skips, which she won't considering she's an honors student, Jessica won't be in any of them."

"I'm pretty sure he'd be more receptive to Rose."

"He's not allowed to talk to her, remember? Look, just give him the old...Ace Charm."

"I'm trying to get him to open up, not convince him to vote for me."

"From what I hear, he's already painfully shy. Whether he likes it or not, he's team Jessica.But if anyone can gain his trust, it's you."

Ace chuckles, shaking his head. "I haven't seen you put so much faith in me before," he jokes.

"Don't make me give you your 17 birthday punches early. Happy Birthday by the way," so say, taking a pretend swing. I stop when I notice him flinch. "Sorry, too soon."

He shakes his head. "It's fine. I gotta meet Rose in the corridor anyway," he says. Ace and I hop out of the car. A blur of pink rushes towards us and leaps into Ace's arms. Ace breaks out into a grin as Rose gives him a kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Ace!" she squeals, as he spins her around and throws her in the air. "You're almost an adult. You must be excited."

"Frankly, I'm worried about turning into my dsd." He laughs weakly, trying to play it off as a joke, but I can tell there are still scars he hasn't recovered from. His dad promised to lay off on him, but secretly he's still afraid of history repeating itself. Rose notices this and nuzzles his neck in a reassuring fashion. He smiles back at her, his muscles relaxed. They really bring out the best in each other. Too bad I can't say the same about Aiden and Jessica.

Ace's POV

I'm really glad Rose was there before I had a full blown anxiety attack. I'm fine physically...but let's be honest, I'm still waiting for my dad to snap and lash out at me again. I don't know what I was thinking bringing up that joke about my dad. I squeeze Rose's hand appreciatively. Rose brushes a kiss on my cheek.

"This is your day, Ace. Don't let bad thoughts ruin it," she says.

"No worries."

In the hallway we pass Aiden and Jessica pressed up by my locker, making out. Well, Jessica mostly. Aiden is stoic, unresponsive to her affection. Wes was right. He's wearing a turtleneck. He briefly locks eyes with me.

"Ahem," I cough. "I need to get to my locker."

Jessica rolls her eyes and moves just enough so I can open my locker. Out of the corner of my eye, Aiden's fists clench in frustration.

My first opportunity to speak with him comes during music class. He gives me a strange look when I sit next to him, but otherwise ignores me as we practice.

"I need to talk to you about something," I say when we have a water break.

"About what?" He mutters dully.

"It's kinda personal…" Damn, I'm losing my touch. Aiden glares up at me.

"Is this a joke?"

"No! Look, just meet me by they bleachers during gym class."

"Right, so you can ambush me and threaten me so I stay away from Rose," he accuses.

"No!" I snap, my patience wearing thin. "Listen, you little shi-"

"Mr. Cruz, Mr.Zhou, is there a problem?" The music teacher asks. I smile and shake my head no. Aiden shrugs.

"Alright, let me rephrase. Just trust me on this one. At the very least give me the benefit of the doubt," I say calmly.

Aiden stares at me for the longest time, before nodding.

Just as promised, he shows up in front of the bleachers. The coach made him take off the turtleneck, so he replaces it with a scarf and a long sleeved undershirt.

"What is it?" He demands.

"Why are you wearing that?" I can't help but ask. Aiden covers himself defensively.

"N-none of your business," he hisses. "Whatever Rose told you isn't true. I'm fine."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about...Aiden...I know what you're going through."

"There's nothing wrong! Couples fight, that's all. Rose just overreacted. I-"

Impulsively, I yank the scarf from his neck, unveiling his gruesome neck bruise.

"Couples fight, huh?" I challenge. Aiden snatches the scarf back but can't find anything to say.

"She...she was mad at me…I had it coming for not keeping my mouth shut…"

"Just stop with the excuses," I order. I roll up my own sleeves, where faded, but still evident bruises lined my arms.

"You get abused, too?" He blurts out, before covering his mouth. "I mean, that's awful."

"My dad used to do this to me whenever I screwed up. I always convinced myself that it was my fault he was doing this to me. But a friend of mine helped me realize that I needed to stop blaming myself."

"You think I don't know what she does is messed up?! I don't have a choice. She pretty much has everyone wrapped around her finger. It's easier telling myself this was my karma for failing to protect Rose. Besides, if I reported her, daughter of one of the richest families in the district, would anyone believe sweet Jessica would do such a thing? If anything, they'd think I was the one hurting her! I just...gotta seal with this for a year and a half more, and I'll be a free man."

"Or a dead one," I remark. "Look, I dont have much time left, but we have a study hall. I'll tell you the whole story behind these scars and why you really need to do something about your situation...please. I almost ended up dead myself."

"...Promise this won't get back to Jessica?"

"Promise."

"...Ok...I'll see you at study hall then…"

 **Yo, I'm kinda bored this winter break. Anyone got any questions about the story or the characters in general?**


	13. Love The Way You Hurt Me

**BlackCanary98: So I looked up SS, and I have to say, the description fits Aiden so near perfectly it's kinda scary. Now I have to promise Jesica's downfall has to be satisfying to avenge everyone she's messed with.** **And before any of my offline friends ask, as much as I really want to, I'm not going to kill her. That's gonna cause too much emotional scarring on the characters than I'm prepared to write about. Well, maybe in a one shot. Certainly not in a serial story though.**

Aiden's POV

I don't know why Ace is suddenly concerned about my relationship with Jessica or my injuries. Not like he cared before when he shamelessly made out with Rose in front of me multiple times. Ok, call me the jealous ex, but still, that kinda hurts. But when he showed me his own scars, I felt I could trust him. My mind tells me to stand him up, but my heart tells me to hear him out and listen. My neck tells me I better not do anything to piss off Jessica any further.

"Ok," I say, sliding into the seat next to him in the library. "I'm here."

"Wise choice," he says without glancing up from his phone.

"About those scars…" I trail off, unsure where to begin.

"You don't have to tell me right away. I'll tell you about mine instead, if you want."

I nod silently.

He sighs. "I'm sure you're familiar with the infamous Council?"

"Yeah, I can't believe you almost closed down a school within a month."

"Yeah...If Rose hadn't talked me down in time, I probably would've. I got expelled from Kepler and was about to get shipped to Manila. She gave me a second chance...everyone else didn't. I felt the backlash worst of all from my dad. In his eyes, I was a disappointment, an embarrassment. To be honest, I didn't open up to anyone about what happened. My friends found out by accident. Even still, I tried to pretend that I was fine. One night, I almost ended my life because I couldn't handle it anymore. My friends never left my side since. I put myself in the line of fire to save them. Rose risked her life to make sure I wouldn't get shipped to Manila."

"Wow, you guys really care about each other."

"I love her…" he trails off, a blush creeping on his tanned skin.

"I can tell."

"She's been a great support to me lately. To be honest, I have night terrors still thinking about the whole ordeal. I'd probably lose it if I didn't have her in my corner. You get what I'm saying?"

"I...I guess...but who can I talk to? My friends pretty much hate me, Jessica's no help, and I can't speak to Rose."

"Well...you could...talk to me?"

"You...I...w-why?"

"Because I've been where you are now...and I'm not going to dance around the subject, but I've been unfair to you lately. I thought you were as bad as Jessica was before I even knew you. I want to make it up to you."

I consider this for a moment. Jessica told me Ace was violent and stubborn. But here he was, extending the olive branch to me.

"Ok...I think I'm ready," I say.

"Take your time."

"It started a little while after I started dating her. I took her to the ice rink, one of the first places Rise and I had our date. I made the mistake of mentioning this to her. She pinched my cheek pretty hard. It left a bruise. She told me mentioning Rose by name hurt her feelings and that I shouldn't do that again. Of course, I slip up sometimes. She got more and more physical, until one day she snapped and slapped me. I almost dumped her that day."

"Why didn't you?"

"She called me crying and apologizing for lashing out at me. This cycle went on for months, each time I convinced myself that she was going to change. I mean, it's not like I had any broken bones or anything like that. I could handle her temper."

"Doesn't seem that way. You're trying to cover up your bruises and there are dark circles around your eyes. You're spending so much time trying to avoid her wrath that you don't even have time for yourself. Even if you love her, does she even love you? Would she risk everything for you as you would for her?"

I stay silent, unsure if what to say. It seemed everything I did for her never went appreciated.

"You never think about anyone but yourself Aiden...I told you specifically not to wear that shirt...Who are you trying to impress...I'm only doing this because I love you...You don't love me...I swear to God if you even look in her direction, you're dead...I only act this way because I'm scared of losing you...She never loved you, Aiden! She will NEVER love you like I do, so stop trying to get what you never had!"

Ace taps me on the shoulder and hands me a tissue. I hold a hand to my cheek and realize I've started crying. Crap…

"This is rather embarrassing," I mutter, taking the tissue and frantically wiping my red face with it. "I understand what you're saying, but I just can't leave her. Partially because of what she could do to anyone of us and partially because I'm in love with her."

Ace shakes his head in disapproval

"I can't go back and forth with you, Aiden. She's playing you, and you know it," he insists. "I'll be here to talk with you, but I won't be able to save your ass once you're in too deep. You think you only have to last a few more years. I didn't last a month."

With that, he turns on his heel and walks away. Thankfully he's out of sight before Jessica takes his place next to me.

Jessica's POV

"Hey, Aiden," I say, giving my soon to be ex boyfriend a kiss. He doesn't even react. Not an inhale, not a blush.

"Hey," is all that comes from his mouth.

"What, this is the greetings I get from you? You must be sad about something."

"I'm not sad...it's just...do you love me?" He asks, his soulful black eyes gazing into mine. Adore you, Like you, have the hots for you, yes. Love You? Sorry, but I doubt Aiden"s proved himself worthy of my love. I bury my head in his chest and sigh affectionately.

"Baby, you know the answer to that question already," I coo. He gently pries me off of him and looks me in the eyes.

"I'm serious," he insists. "Am I just going to be your 'loving' punching bag?"

"Why do you always doubt me?" I demand. "Why do you think I've stayed with you so long?"

I pull him into a long kiss, cupping his cheek tenderly. He relaxes, kissing me back. When we pull away, he gives me a half smile.

"Thanks, Jess," he says.

"You better thank me, sweetie," I say, flipping my hair. "You're still coming to Cruz's party tonight. I already have out outfits picked out."

He freezes.

"Uh, that might not be such a good idea," he stammers. I glare at him suspiciously.

"Why not?" I pout.

"I already have plans to take you out tonight!" He says.

"But Aiden, this is our chance for revenge. You want to put the two of them in their place don't you?"

"I...does it have to be tonight?"

"Unless there's something else you have to do tonight?"

"No!" He exclaims, turning red. "I just don't think this is worth it."

"It is SO worth it!" I insist. "You have to come. If you loved me you'd support me on this."

"Know what, Jess? You're right. I should be more supportive. I'll be there. Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom."

He quickly retreats. I decide to follow him to make sure he goes where he says he goes. Evidently he does do this. Much to my disgust, retching noises soon follow.

"Hey man," another male voice says. "You ok in there.

"Michael?" goes Aiden's surprised voice.

"Aiden? God, this is awkward."

"You think?"

"I'm not the one who bailed on the rest of his friends."

"I don't have a choice."

"Well, I need to warn you. Stay away from Rose Brinkwater."

"Here we go again. Look, Rose is not a bad person. She's not crazy like everyone else says she is."

Is he...is he SERIOUSLY still defending her after so this? I better fix that as soon as possible.

"Then why did you break up with her?"

"SHE broke up with ME! And it's none of your business anyway."

"She attacked your girlfriend? Don't you feel mad?"

Hmph! He should be mad.

"Yes, but you don't know the whole-" More retching. "-the whole story."

"I really think you should-"

"I shouldn't do anything. I'm done having people tell me what I can and can't do."

"Whatever man. Can't believe Myra thought this would work."

Michael storms out of the bathroom. Thankfully, he's too angry to notice me. Unfortunately he's not far enough not to hear Aiden yelling in frustration.

"JesusfreakingChrist," he groans. "What have I gotten myself into?"

He opens the door and runs smack into me. He recoiled back.

"J-Jess?!"

"Why so scared Aiden? We haven't finished our little chat yet…"


	14. Coming Together

**BlackCanary98: Yeah, it does fit their relationship to a T. I was thinking something along the lines of "Bad Blood," "I Hate Everything About You," "Grenade," "Black Widow," or even "Troublemaker," but that's just my opinion. Just curious, what song do you think fits Rose and Ace?**

Rose's POV

"I've never seen a guy so in love with someone that he stays even though it can kill him," Ace remarks, shaking his head as he takes a seat in front of me in his office. "If anything, he's a textbook case for Stockholm Syndrome."

"I thought Jessica was bad before, but now she's a psychopath," I lament. "I should have been more direct with Aiden when I had the chance."

I put my head down on his desk and sigh in despondency. Ace reaches over and ruffles my hair.

"Don't get so down on yourself, Rosie. You've done all you can."

"But I left him confused and heartbroken. Of course someone was going to take advantage of him," I say with a pout.

"Rose...people make mistakes. But that doesn't mean they have to follow you everywhere. I do have one question though. Why didn't you tell him what happened to you?"

"It's really stupid, but I thought he would think I was worthless too. Plus, I didn't want to drag him into my drama with Jessica, anyway. It was the end of the year, and it wasn't worth it."

"What about afterwards?"

"After I saw him with Jessica, I left that school and never looked back. I wanted a fresh start. New school, new friends. Not that my old friends were bad...I just didn't know the proper way to say goodbye."

"Rosie..." Ace trails off, unsure what to say. He fills the void by rubbing my cheek, which he knows embarrasses yet comforts me. I feel myself growing warm from his touch.

"I can't fix everyone's problems!" I blurt out loud. "Everyone always expects to so much, but yet...I can't do it all!"

"Rose, no one can do it all. I thought I could, but I was wrong," Ace says after a long pause. "I can tell you really care about this guy, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ace, he's in mortal danger. There's got to be something we can do."

Ace takes my hands in his and looks squarely into my eyes. He gives me a gentle kiss.

"There might be...but unfortunately we don't have the time or energy to do it. I'd reschedule the party if I could, but my parents invited a lot of fancy folk and their kids to the party…"

An idea hits me.

"I just got an idea on how to bring Jessica down for good…"

"Ooh, do tell," he asks, anticipating an answer.

I decide to tease him and say, "That's for me to know and for you to did out at the party."

"Aww, you're no fun when you keep a secret plan from me," he playfully whines.

"Lets just say I'll be playing matchmaker tonight."

"But...won't you just subject whoever you pair with Jessica to the same hell Aiden goes through?"

"Trust me. If Jessica thinks she's the queen of manipulation, she needs to meet the king."

Wes's POV

I catch a glimpse of Aiden and Jessica leaving school grounds from my car. I'm pretty sure Aiden's limping, but I can't be too sure. I read their lips to pick up their conversation.

"...go to the salon to get my hair and nails done, then pick up our outfits for the party…"

Surely she can't be talking about the same party for Ace's 17th birthday…

"Yeah...sure…" Aiden mumbles.

"Hey! Snap out of it! I could have done much worse to you for defending Rose when you thought I couldn't hear you."

"Yeah, but kicking me hard in the leg? Jess, I don't want you taking your anger out on me all the time. I feel things are getting worse between us, and you don't seem to care..."

"I DO care. I...I just don't know how to show it well…"

"Hurting me isn't the answer."

"Neither is watching you hopelessly chase a girl who freaking dumped you!"

I scowl and put my key in the ignition. I can't watch any more of this. But I gotta warn Ace that a few uninvited guests plan to show up at his party.

Ava's POV

"You excited for Cruz's party tonight?" I ask Rose as I add a few dabs of makeup on her face. She beams at her reflection.

"Yeah...I mean, totally," she says, but the anxiety in her voice is obvious.

"You worried about Jessica showing up and ruining everything?"

"Kinda...I have a plan...but I'm scared it will backfire. I'm on...awkward terms with the guy I need for the plan. What if he isn't willing to help?"

I consider telling Rose about my plan. But I don't want her to fret anymore than she already was. I better keep this to myself.

Rose puts on an elegant pink gown with a floral crown and silver pumps to accompany it. I dramatically bow in front of her.

"Excuse me, your Highness, have you seen a cute pink haired girl about your height...she was just here a minute ago...Rose...is that you?" I pretend to act all shocked, and she loves every minute of it.

"You really think I look like a princess?" she asks timidly.

"Definitely."

???'s POV

Freaking Cruz and his family making me go to his 17 birthday bash. We were cool with each other, but not that cool. My dad appears in the doorway.

"Ready?" He asks impatiently. "It's important that we make a presence at this event."

"It's not like Cruz is having us 18th birthday. To me, those are the most important," I scoff, straightening my tie.

"I don't care about your opinion, I care about remaining on Mr. Cruz's good side. It's all about business."

"Mom would've thought differently!" I snap. My mother died in an airplane crash to Peru when I was 10. I think that's what made my dad so bitter and money hungry, but...whatever.

"Your mother would've loved to see you actually make an ally instead of an enemy for once."

"I have tons of friends at school."

"Those riff raff don't count and you know it. Just finish up. Time is money."

Whistling, he walks away. I flip him off when his back is turned. My phone buzzes. When I answer, Rose's bittersweet voice fills my ear.

"Hey…"

I smirk. "Well, well, well. Rosemary Eleanor Brinkwater calling ME? This is a surprise."

"Enough with the jokes," she snaps, before lowering her voice. "I kinda need a favor."

I gasp in mock surprise. "I thought I'd never see the day you'd ask me for a favor."

"I really need your help. A friend of mine is in danger and you're the only one that can help me."

"What about Cruz?"

"I'm begging you. I'll do anything."

"Anything???"

"Except go out with you. Or kiss you. Or do anything of the sort with you."

"Kidding, mostly. What do you need me to do?"

"Do you know a student named Jessica Nguyen?"

"I definitely know her...Say no more. I wanna show this chick who the boss really is…"


	15. Dance with The Devil

**BlackCanary98: Yep, you were right. Asher is the mystery guy. And YES, that song fits Ace and Rose perfectly!** Ace's POV

I show up in front of Rose's door waiting for her and Ava to come out. After waiting a few minutes, I ring the doorbell. Hmm...where are they. Someone taps me on the shoulder. I whirl around and nearly go weak at the knees.

"R-rose? You...I...just, wow…" I find myself stuttering and turning red.

"Hey…" she greets me shyly. "We came out through the back door to surprise you.

I regain my composure and say, "Nice surprise."

She gives me a long hug before the limo driver impatiently honks the horn.

"We better get going. I don't want this guy to accidentally drive us into a ditch," Rose says, gesturing to the limo. I take her hand and lead her and Ava inside, where all of our friends are waiting. "OMG, is Wes wearing a tux? Koh wearing a dress?!"

"She lost a bet," Wes explains. "To me."

"And he was dared," Koh cuts in. "By me."

"Rose, you have GOT to tell me where you and Ava got those dresses!" Mia exclaims, snapping a photo.

"Yeah, you totally look like a princess," Autumn adds.

Rose blushes at the compliments. I wrap my arm around her and press my lips to her cheek. She catches me by surprise when she turns so our lips meet.

"You have to be sneakier than that, Romeo," she teases.

"So, you want to tell me what your plan is?" I ask.

"Nice try, changing the subject. I told you you have to wait until we get to the party."

"You could tell me now in exchange for a kiss…"

"I swear to God, Ace. This is your day. I can handle things. You just have fun. I haven't seen you take a break since you got back to school."

"I'll still be pretty busy handling the party so...yeah...but whatever you're doing, please be careful."

"I promise," she says, giving me a hug. We pull up in front of my house, where the guests eagerly await my arrival. I take my position at the front door as people start to pile in.

Asher's POV

Cruz gives me a forced smile when my dad and I arrive.

"Asher, what a lovely surprise," he lies, shaking my hand.

"Wish I could say the same," I remark. My dad elbows me. "I mean, the pleasure's all mine." I brush past them and keep my eyes open for Jessica. Rose said she'd find a way to be here even though she wasn't-

"Asher?" Goes her all too familiar voice. "What are you doing here?"

I turn around and see her with her arm possessively linked around some dude who wishes he were anywhere but here. I smirk at Jessica.

"You really know how to pick 'em, don't you?" I sneer. The guy scowls and looks at the ground.

"You're just jealous because I found someone better and you've been proven wrong," she taunts.

"Jealous? Not at all. He's very lucky to have you," I say, looking her up and down. The guy stiffens, but doesn't say anything. Just as I expected, she blushes a little.

"I don't suppose you'd care for a dance like old times sake. That is, if your boyfriend doesn't mind."

"Aiden doesn't mind, now does he?" Jessica says, squeezing his shoulders. He halfheartedly shakes his head.

"Go ahead," he mutters. Jessica shoots him a look before taking my hand and leading me out to the dance floor.

"Asher," She whispers into my ear. "What are you up to this time?"

"Can't a guy ask for a dance with his ex with no evil intentions?"

"Considering the fact that the guy is YOU, no."

"Ok, you got me. I've got it bad for you, and I want you back."

"I would in a heartbeat, but...I have a boyfriend."

"Who cares? You chose me over him to dance with, didn't you?" I day, leaning in close. She's smirking but she can't hide her blush. She's fallen under my spell again. "How about we pick up where we left off?"

"Before or after your dad caught us on your balcony?"

"You were too loud. The entire neighborhood could hear."

"Maybe this time I'll be a little quieter."

I scan the crowd for Rose and see her leading Ace to the dance floor. I give her the thumbs up as Jessica and I head outside. She looks at me like I'm crazy, but hey, I like crazy.

Rose's POV

"Your parents made you take a dancing class? I laugh as Ace wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close.

"They wanted to make sure I didn't step on the feet of some CEO's kid," he replies with . Compared to last time, his movements are smooth and graceful.

As the last song ends, the DJ says"Alright, that was another remix from DJ Londonnie's track-"

"What kinda name is Londonnie?" Some heckler jeers.

Without missing a beat, the DJ retorts, "The kinda name you'll brand on that big parking lot you call a forehead in your near future."

A chorus of "Damn!" and "Burn!" fill the room.

"Anyway, I have a special request from the birthday boy and his special someone. I'm playing Victoria Duffield's "Paper Planes.""

I look at Ace, who's grinning from ear to ear.

"Remember when we were listening to this song and you said it reminded you of us?" He says.

"Guess this is our theme song, now," I reply as we move to the music.

"Who says we only need one theme song?" he asks.

When the song ends, Ace leans in to kiss me and I meet him halfway. For a moment we forget we have an audience and jump away when we hear applause.

Ace smiles, red creeping onto his face before he disappears into the crowd. I decide to take a breather outside. I hear raised voices arguing.

"I'm a little naive but this time I know what I saw, Jessica!"

"Aiden, it's not what it looks like!"

"Sure, it's totally not you and Asher making out on the lawn like I don't exist."

Asher, what the hell?! This was not part of the plan!

"Can you blame me? You've turned into a complete zombie this week?"

"Are you seriously making an excuse for cheating?"

"Look, we can fix this...fix us...just...let us start over."

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me."

I gasp, because this is probably the first time I've heard him curse. Thank God they don't hear me.

"Aiden?!"

"We're done."

"But-"

"Just leave me alone, Jessica. I'll find my own way home tonight."

At this point his voice cracks, and I hear his footsteps coming dangerously close. He collides with me and we end up sprawling on the lawn. When he looks up, the moon illuminates the tears streaking his face.

"You must have heard all that," he states, turning away.

"I am so sorry about that Aiden. Things just got completely out of hand and-"

"What are you talking about. That Asher guy hit on her and here I found them making out."

"I may...have been the person who told him to talk to her…"

"You put him between us so we would break up?"

"No! It's just...you've been so miserable lately and she's just toxic. I'm sorry you found out the hard way."

"I'm sorry...that this is your way of helping people. Things were fine until you got involved...now...ugh, I need a drink. Hope you're happy now that you've gotten what you wanted."

"I never wanted this to happen."

"I never wanted us to break up. But I guess we all end up with things we didn't want. Goodbye, Rose."

He turns away from me and walks away. I cover my face with my hands. What a disaster. Asher was just supposed to make her look bad in front of everyone so Aiden wouldn't feel trapped anymore...now he's not going to talk to anyone tonight…


	16. Tell Him The Truth Redux

**BlackCanary98: They don't call Asher a womanizer for nothing. And yeah, what happened with Aiden sucks. Rose is gonna try to make it up to him now.**

Ava's POV

Rose come back looking depressed.

"Plan didn't work out like it should?" I ask. She shrugs.

"It kinda did, but at a cost," she replies.

"Is that why Aiden's over there by the stairwell looking like someone dissed his music?"

"Yeah...I wanted to help him, but it seems I've made him feel worse than ever."

"Rose, I mean this in the best way, but you need to tell Aiden the truth. You can't keep putting it off any longer if you don't want him to get hurt anymore."

"I know, I know...but I'm worried...they've broken up, but she'll probably still hurt him for revenge."

"I doubt anything she tries now would be worse than what she's done."

"I guess you're right...I just hope he's willing to listen…"

Rose scurried off, leaving me alone at buffet table. A blue haired girl in a silver dress bumps into me.

"My bad," she gasps, brushing her hair away, revealing her soft grey eyes. "I didn't see you there."

"No...no problem," I stutter. She laughs.

"It's my hair, isn't it? My mom absolutely hates it. But, it's part of my personality. If she doesn't like it, she can screw off. I'm Uma. What's your name, beautiful stranger?"

"My...my name? Oh! Right...it's Ava. Nice to meet you," I say, cursing my awkwardness.

She takes my hand and says, "The pleasure's all mine. You go to that Lakeside High school, don't you?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Statton. My friend Quinn used to go there. Not a lively bunch of students, they are. I'd transfer but my parents want me to pursue my acting major in college. What do you do at your school?"

"I...uh...used to be a cheerleader…"

"What happened?"

Like I was gonna tell this girl I've just met that I nearly killed my best friend's boyfriend because I had a crush on her.

"Long story…"

"I see. Would you...like to dance with me?"

"You? With me? Right now?"

"It's ok if you don't want to Ava…" Uma looks disappointed.

"N-no! I mean, I would like to dance. With you."

Uma beams and takes my hand. Together we dance together to a slow song, Uma leading the way the whole time. Unfortunately, I turn and notice Jessica glaring at us, namely at Uma. Is she...is she with Asher?! This girl wastes no time. I'm in the middle of glaring daggers at her when I remember. I was supposed to meet her tomorrow. After what she just saw, I doubt that's gonna happen. Oh well, at least I'm dancing with a beautiful girl. Uma pulls me close.

"Penny for your thoughts," she asks so softly I can hear her heartbeat gently pitter-patterning against mine. I bet she can hear mine increase in tempo.

"Nothing important, Uma," I reply as she twirls me around. "I'm just glad to be spending time with you. E-even though we just met."

Uma blushes and gives me a small smile. "Don't worry, the feeling is mutual. We should definitely see each other again."

"Really? I mean, we go to different schools."

She presses a finger to my lip and whispers, "We'll find a way."

She blows me a kiss before blending in with the crowd. Ok, call me a hopeless romantic, but I think I've fallen in love again.

Aiden's POV

Rose sits next to me on the stairwell, but I barely acknowledge her presence.

"Aiden, I know you're mad at me but-"

"I'm not mad, Rose. I'm just really hurt and confused. Its funny, I spent this whole time clinging on to the slim hope that she loved me and that all this heartache she caused was worth it."

I laugh bitterly. Rose gives me a sympathetic look.

"I...guess I need to tell you the truth."

"Great, another bombshell to be dropped on me." I roll my eyes.

"Just hear me out. Aiden...I broke up with you because...Jessica made my life a living hell. She and her friends tortured me when none of you guys were around. They'd make fun of my weight, steal my lunch...then one day...you were absent. Jessica and her friends cornered me into a janitor's closet...they took a marker and started writing awful things on my skin. It seemed like it went on forever… She told me if you ever found out what she did she'd do something worse to you...she wanted you all to herself...I couldn't let you get hurt because of me...I stayed home from school the next day. Then you showed up...I was going to end my life that day...you saved my life….I thought the only way I could return the favor was to protect you...I'm really sorry I let this happen…"

She starts to cry, and it's all I can do to restrain myself from hugging her.

"You were trying to protect me?"

"If I'd known, this is what she's capable of I would have never done it!"

"It's...It's not your fault Rose. I should've seen this coming. You didn't have to protect me...Look, um...don't cry...you're ruining your makeup."

She looks at me through her tears and starts to laugh.

"I'm in the middle of a heart to heart and you want to comment on my makeup?" She says, swatting my arm.

"It's true, isn't it?" I say, wiping a tear away. "Look, I need to clear my head for a bit, but...I'm glad you finally came toward to me about this. Thanks."

This time I don't hesitate to hug her before turning away. My phone suddenly buzzed with a text message.

A knot forms in the pit of my stomach. I can't do this anymore with Jessica. I don't want to be stuck with someone who never reciprocated my feelings in the first place. I need to get out of here.

Rose's POV

"...and then we danced together and she said she'd find a way to see me…" Ava recounts her time at the party, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Sounds like you had a good time tonight," I tease. "But what about your date tomorrow?"

"The other girl...uh, canceled. Last minute emergency."

"Ok…"

"Anyway, how was your night?"

"Well, Aiden's not mad at me or anything, so that's a plus. I got to dance with Ace to my favorite song. And to top it off, I gave a feeling Jessica's gonna experience the bitter taste of heartbreak soon."

"Ok, you little mastermind. I think it's time for bed. Night."

"Night."

The next morning, a FaceTime call from Aiden wakes me up. He's wearing a new set of sweats and a hoodie.

"Hey, Rose."

"Are you at a bus stop?"

"Yeah. Look I don't have much time. If my parents come by looking for me, don't tell them where I'm going. I'm not in any danger or anything. I need to get away for awhile. I swear it has nothing to do with you."

"But why are you running away?"

"I can't say. Just don't tell them-"

Our conversation is interrupted by shouting.

"I don't care if she's your daughter and you're the chief of police, I know she's holding my son hostage in there."

"Ma'am, I can't let you in without a warrant. And my daughter would never kidnap anyone."

"Where is she then?"

Aiden pales. "Is that my mom?!"

I try to reassure him. "I'll just clear things up with her and she'll leave."

"No! She'll come looking for me. Look, get your dad to stall her for as long as he can. Absolutely no one needs to come and rescue me."

The urgency in his voice says otherwise but I respect his wishes. Mrs. Zhou's voice grows louder.

"I'll make a citizen's arrest if I have to!"

"Ma'am, please. I'm sure your son just ran away or crashed at his friend's place."

"I called his girlfriend, and she told me he must be here. Aiden, if you can hear me, get down here this instant!"

"No way," Aiden says, shaking his head. "I can't come back. At least not right away. But I'm not coming home for a while."


	17. What is Love?

**Baby don't hurt me...don't hurt me...no more...OK let me stop. :D** **BlackCanary98: As for Aiden's mom, she was left with the impression that Rose randomly dumped Aiden and Jessica "helpfully" filled in the blanks. For some reason everone finds the forehead/headline jokes funny. The heckler had it coming, though. And yeah, its about time Rose told Aiden the truth.**

Ava's POV

I wake up to the sound of arguing. When I head downstairs, Rose, her dad, and a woman I don't know are standing in the living room.

"Mom, I swear, Rose has nothing to do with this!" Goes Aiden's voice on her phone. "Jessica's the one who did this to me. Until you finally realize that, I'm not coming back."

"Aiden Zhou, how long are you going to continue antagonizing that poor girl?"

I can't help but snort. Mrs. Zhou sends a withering look in my direction.

"That 'poor girl' cheated on me last night. We broke up."

"She told me Rose and some boy plotted to get between you two."

"Well, that's true, but-"

"But nothing. You're being completely ungrateful and selfish to Jessica. When you come home I expect a full apology from you to her."

"NO!"

"Aiden, are you talking back to me?!"

"Maybe I am. The fact that you want even believe your own son says a lot about you. Goodbye."

Aiden hangs up. Mrs.Zhou looks livid. She looks at Rose's dad.

"Aren't you going to do something? My son is missing!"

"We usually need a 24 hour notice…" Mr.Brinkwater trails off, trying to stall.

"Fine. If the police won't help me, I find him myself!" With a huff, she storms out if the house.

"With a mom like that, no wonder he ran away," I remark.

"He didn't run away. He wanted time to himself," Rose explains. "I better warn Aiden his mom's looking for him. "

She retreats back into her room and I do the same. I get a friend request from Uma on Facebook.

 **TheUmaverse: Hey wanna hang out at Wings Atomica?**

Is she...asking me out? I know we danced and all, but...what if she's just being friendly? Worse, what if this is all a trap? Screw it. It's not everyday a cute girl comes your way with no evil intentions whatsoever.

 **Avalicious: Sure. When?**

 **TheUmaverse: Noon's good. I'm looking forward to knowing you better.**

 **Avalicious: Yeah, me too.**

Jessica's POV

"More, tea, Uma?" I ask as my cousin greedily gulps down her third cup. Little does that brat know, the tea's laced with laxatives. I'd like to see if Ava still has feelings for her when their little date ends up in the toilet. Pun intended. What, is she attracted to freaks with dyed hair or something?

"I'm fine, Jess. I don't want to fill up too much before I head over to Wings Atomica," she replies. Wow, that's an explosive combination. It's gross and hilarious at the same time. I almost wish I was going to be there to see it. But Aiden's mom wants me to help her look for him. Apparently, he ran away sometime last night after the party. Silly boy, everyone knows you don't run away from your problems. Speaking of problems, Asher's been on and off with me. He thinks he's the puppet master and I'm the one with strings attached. Fortunately, he's not looking for an exclusive relationship yet…

"So...how was the party?" I innocently ask. Uma beams up at me, her eyes shining with wonder.

"It's was great. The place was beautiful, the food was impeccable...and I met a really cute girl there."

"Did you? What's her name?"

"Ava. We just met but I feel like there's something intriguing about her...Heh, just thinking about her makes my stomach feel funny…"

That's not what's making your stomach feel funny, I assure you.

"Maybe there's a spark between the two of you," I suggest. Yeah, right. "I'll drive you to the place."

"Thanks, cuz!" she says, giving me a hug. I gently push her away and laugh.

"Trust me, I'm sure she won't forget this date."

Aiden's POV

"What's your name?" Some stranger on the bus asks me.

"Ai- Ashton. Ashton Zhang," I quickly lie. The last thing I needed was for me to talk to some spy waiting to report back to my mom.

"Where are you headed, Ashton?" the stranger insists.

"Anywhere but here," I give an answer vague enough to satisfy him. Truth is, I'm going to leave the state for a while so the cops can't track me down. But with the way Chief Brinkwater kept stalling my mom, that doesn't seem likely. Better safe than sorry.

"Let me guess. Love troubles?"

I freeze, shocked at the man's accuracy. But I don't want to tip him off so I shake my head.

"That bruise on your neck says otherwise. And don't try to lie to me and say that's only a hickey," he says, pointing to where Jessica strangled me. Flushing madly, I pull up the collar or my jacket.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about, sir," I stammer, turning towards the window.

"I know, it's not my place to intervene in your life, but I can tell that back home there's at least one person who still cares very deeply about you."

I think of Rose and Ace. Then I remember I haven't seen Ace since the day before and I told Rose to leave me alone. I shrug.

"I'm not a runaway. And the people I care about can't help me. I've been betrayed by someone who I thought cared about me...just a little bit."

"Let me tell you something, Ashton...or should I say Aiden. Look, your mother texted my to come find you and take you home. But I won't tell her I saw you if you promise me this. You'll return home before next week."

After recovering from my mini-heart attack, I consider my options. He could be lying and is just waiting for me to bail so Mom and Jessica can hound me. On the other hand, I just got a week-long grace period…

"Ok, I promise," I say. "But please don't say anything to my parents or my ex."

"Marine's honor," he says, saluting him. I salute back and relax in the seat.

Uma's POV

I'd hate to say this out loud to my cousin, but she drives like a maniac. It seems like she chose all the bumpy roads to drive on. Not like that's helping my stomach any bit. I thought it was just nerves but I really feel bloated and nauseous. Maybe it's all that tea I drank...Jessica looks at me from the rearview mirror.

"Something wrong, Uma?" she asks. I smile nervously and shake my head. I don't want her to turn around and make me miss my date because I'm feeling a bit sick.

"I'm sure it's just butterflies," I say, patting my stomach. Jessica pulls up in front of Wings Atomica, where Ava is waiting. She grins when she sees me coming, but pauses when she notices Jess's car.

"You know Jessica?" she asks.

"Know her? She's my cousin. She's kinda weird though. Don't tell her I said that," I tease, elbowing her. She seems to relax and we head inside.

"So...is this where you take ALL, your first dates,?" Ava laughs.

"Just the cute ones," I say, causing her to blush madly. We look at the menu I decide to go with the mild option. Ava giggles.

"Can't take the heat?" she teases.

"I'm already dealing with a lot of hotness right next to me," I reply, putting an arm around her waist.

"Ugh, at this rate my face will match my hair," she groans. I smirk and pull her a little closer.

"Good thing red is my favorite color."

"I thought it was blue," she says. "You know, because of the hair…"

"Well red looks good on you. The last time I wore red I dealt with people calling me Papa Smurf all day. Not a mistake I want to repeat."

"You think that's bad? One time my cheer captain was having a bad reaction to the school lunch. I made the mistake of telling her she looked like she was training to become Santa Claus. It was a joke! Hermione didn't see it as a joke though!"

We continue laughing until the waiter comes back with our food. My stomach twists a little. But I'm having such a good time with Ava that I don't want to spoil it by cutting it short. Maybe if I eat very slowly and drink water I'll feel better.

About half an hour and 6 cups later I feel ready to explode. Ava notices my discomfort.

"You doing ok?"

"Yeah...just *huff* a little...pain...nothing to *hrrgh* worry about." I lie, but a sudden lurch forces me out of my seat. "Need a bathroom!"

I dash to the nearest bathroom but it's occupied. Ava hurries over to my side.

"Uma? I think there's anoth-"

"Nonono, just stay over there, Ava," I gasp frentically, praying she'll take the hint and leave before I embarrass myself. She doesn't budge.

"Uma, I want to help you. Let me take you to another bath-"

"Oh my god!" I gasp, and all hell breaks loose in my gut. Please, just let the earth swallow me whole right now. The entire room is staring at us.

A worker makes things worse by saying loudly, "Great we got another one who can't handle the heat. Maurice!"

"Hell no!" A guy in the back hollers. The room dissolves into laughter I curl up into a ball and start crying. I expect Ava to leave, but she sits right next to me.

"W-what are you s-still doing here?" I sniffle.

"I'm not going to leave because of a little mishap. And between you and me, I think I know who's responsible."

My mind flashes back to earlier.

"More tea, Uma?"

"Trust me, she won't forget this date"

I start crying again. "W-why would she do this to me?"

"Because she's jealous."

"What would she have to be jealous of? Her family is rich, she's pretty and popular."

"She doesn't have me."

"Y-you?"

"Look, I really like you. Like, a lot. And there's nothing she can say or do about that. Now let's get you cleaned up."

Thankfully, her friend lent her her motorcycle. We drive to her house and Ava lends me some of her clothes. She's a bit bustier than me, so the shirt slips off my shoulders. Ava notices this and smirks.

"What's so funny?"

"You wearing my clothes. It's cute."

She sits down next to me and I laugh.

"Ava, thank you," I say, resting my head on her shoulder. "Most people would have ran away."

"I would, but that would make me an asshole...and I'm trying to turn over a new leaf...what are you going to do about Jessica?"

"A good slap across the face wouldn't hurt...me," I suggest before we dissolve into giggles.


	18. Someone I Can Trust

**BlackCanary98** **: I'm glad you like their relationship. You'll find out where Aiden goes in this chapter. The man he was talking to was an old family friend.**

Jessica's POV

"Bitch!" Uma hollers as she storms into the kitchen with a new set of clothes. She gets into my face and smacks me hard. I stagger back and catch the counter behind me, grabbing my throbbing cheek.

"What the hell?!" I yell back, reaching for the nearest object to whack this blue haired nut with. I grab a rolling pin and swing it menacingly. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"You want to ruin things between me and my new girlfriend. You tried to sabotage my date but you failed." she accuses. Like she has any proof of what I did...except in her pants...heh, heh.

"First of all, you just met Ava. She's not your girlfriend. Second of all, you knew I had my eyes on her first," I hiss.

"Was that before or after you cheated on your ex with another man and broke his heart? He loved you!"

"Aiden was a faulty lover, much less a soulmate. He was cute, but dispensable," I remark with an eye roll. "Ava is stubborn with a first spirit. You couldn't handle her."

"She actually cares about people. She told me she's turning over a new leaf," Uma protests, clenching her fists together.

I narrow my eyes at this little ditz.

"You don't know the first thing about Ava, you little brat. You don't know the kind of things she's done. If you knew you'd think twice about pursuing her," I snarl, yanking a strand of her hair. She squeals and jerks back.

"If there's anything I need to know, I'll hear it from HER," she insists.

She huffs and turns on her heel.

Just for kicks, I add, "Cross me like that again and I'll out you to your Catholic mother."

Uma freezes, then flips me off. She suddenly grabs her stomach and rushes to the bathroom. I laugh. Good thing those laxatives last for hours...Too bad I'll have to hear her groaning all afternoon, though…

I get a text from Aiden's mom.

 **Mrs. Zhou: I know where Aiden might be. His uncle owns a music shop just outside of state borders. He must be staying there. He's always been his uncle's favorite since he was a child.**

 **JustJessica: That's like an hours drive. I'll go get him.**

 **Mrs.Zhou: How thoughtful of you, but I can't burden you with taking care of my bratty son.**

 **JustJessica: I insist. I really care about Aiden. I'll get him.**

 **Mrs. Zhou: Why can't more girls be like you**

I smile. Mrs.Zhou is just as clueless as her son. I better find Aiden before people start to wonder. Mrs. Zhou gives me the address to the shop.

I can't wait to see the look on Aiden's face when I show up...

Rose's POV

I've been FaceTiming Aiden since Ava left for her date. He says he's found a cool music shop where he knows the owner well enough to let him stay there for a while.

"You must be ecstatic," I say, smiling. "Having access to all the instruments you can get your hands on."

"Yeah, provided I don't break anything. But look at my hands," he says, holding up his palms which are even less callused than before.

"Yikes, you've been away from music for way too long."

"I hope I haven't forgotten how to play the piano." His words are joking, but his tone is not. "...Or the trumpet."

He picks up a trumpet and tries to work his fingers with it. He hesitates and frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't get...I left...I'm supposed to be free. But...I look at this trumpet and it reminds me of everything I lost this past year," he sighs. He puts the trumpet to his lips ams begins to play. As expected, the notes are harsh and disharmonious, not fluent and orderly like they used to be. Gee, how long has he been away from his music?

Aiden gives me a half smile. I give him one back.

"That was...not horrible," I say, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"I guess I have to get used to the keys again."

"It's a work in progress, but I'm glad you're getting your life back."

This time he grins before he frowns again.

"I still have to face them, you know. My former friends, my mom, my ex," he says, scowling. "Why does she do things like this?"

"Who?"

"Jessica. What did either of us do to her?"

"This is all a sick game to her, Aiden. She wants people to be miserable because it makes her happy."

"Or maybe she's lonely."

"Lonely? She has tons of minions, er, friends. You tried as hard as you could to be a good boyfriend to her, but she used you and hurt you. I don't usually think the worst of people, but Jessica is unworthy of anyone's respect or affection."

" But-"

"Listen to me. She is not in control of your life any more. You are. You are not obligated to excuse her actions. Please, I want the Aiden I knew freshman year back."

"I-"

"Aiden?" Someone on the other side says. "If you're done talking to your girlfriend, there's someone here to see you."

Aiden looks confused before realization hits and he turns bright red.

"Shūshu, she's not my girlfriend!" He exclaims, giving me an apologetic smile. I laugh a little."She's just a friend."

"If you say so. But you should come see your visitor."

"Sure...Looks like I have to go. Talk later?"

"Of course."

But before he turns off the FaceTime, he turns and all the color drains from his face.

"Oh sh-" the call disconnects. That look on his face can mean only one thing. But I promised Aiden I wouldn't interfere. I hope he'll be ok...

Aiden's POV

"Shūshu," I frantically whisper. "I don't want to see her. Tell her I'm sick or something."

Jessica taps her foot impatiently in the front of the store. My uncle gives me a quizzical look.

"But she came all this way for you."

"Shūshu, please. That girl is nothing but trouble. She's the reason I came here. She wants to take me back, but I'm not ready!"

He takes a good look at me, as though trying to understand, then nods. He walks over to where Jessica is waiting.

"My apologies, Miss. Aiden's a bit under the weather right now and isn't in the mood for visitors."

"Could I at least check on him to see how he's doing?" Jessica presses.

"I wish I could let you, but he needs his rest," my uncle insists. Jessica starts to cry.

"Sir, he went missing yesterday and didn't even bother to tell me where he was going or why he left."

"I'm sorry, miss. I'm sure Aiden has his reasons. I'll pass along a message for you instead.

"Fine…" she grumbles. "Tell him I'll be waiting for him when he comes back."

She turns on her heel and storms out. My uncle comes back to me.

"Fine, you can tell me what a cowardly idiot I am for being afraid of a girl-"

"I don't know what you saw in that girl. Anyone with an inkling of respect would have left after the first insistence," he remarks, shaking his head. "But that's piqued my curiosity. Why was she so set on seeing you? And why haven't you taken off your jacket since you got here?"

I nervously finger the bruises around my neck and wrists.

"I…"

"Maybe you're not ready to talk yet. Come help me make lunch."

"Ok," I say, relieved he won't press me on the matter. But sooner or later, I'm gonna have to tell an adult I can trust.

"Your mother called me, asking where you were. I told her you were here."

"What?!" I exclaim, nearly burning my hand on the stove. "That's how she was able to find me!"

"I sensed the girl had some evil intentions, but I didn't want to worry your mother."

"I understand...Shūshu, you promise not to laugh at me when I tell you the truth?"

"Laugh at my favorite nephew? Never."

So we finish making lunch and sit outside. Taking a deep breath, I begin.


	19. Whole

**BlackCanary98: Yeah, Uma felt really betrayed that Jessica, her own cousin, would try to ruin her date our of jealousy. (Personally I would have sweeped my foot under her and watch her hit the ground, but that's just me).**

Rose's POV

"Hey cutie," Ace greets me at the door with a hug. "Glad you enjoyed my party."

"Hey yourself," I respond, blushing as usual. "How's being 17 treating you?"

"Meh, 18 is when it really matters. How's your friend doing?"

"His ex showed up where he was staying, but his uncle managed to keep her away."

"Good, parasites like her don't know when to quit. But didn't she cheat on him at my party?"

"Yeah...but neither of them want to look bad…He broke up with her, but the more she tries to make herself a presence in his life the more he slips away. I really care about him as a friend..."

Ace doesn't say anything, just holds me while I talk. His physical presence comforts me. That's one of the many things I love about him.

After a long pause, he says, "I know you care about him, Rosie. But I don't want to see you getting hurt by putting yourself in danger. You gotta stop blaming yourself for the past. I learned that lesson the hard way…"

"Hey, at least you've got me now, right?"

He kisses my neck and replies, "At least? You're the best thing that's happened to-"

"ROSEMARY BRINKWATER IF I HAVE TO HEAR ANOTHER MINUTE OF THAT SAPPY CRAP I'LL BILL YOU THE DENTIST'S FEE FOR MY TOOTHACHE!" someone yells from upstairs. Ace looks a bit spooked.

"That's just my dad, Ace," I laugh. "He's had a long day at the police station."

"Speaking of which, why hasn't Aiden reported Jessica to the police about her abuse?"

"For starters, he's afraid of her. Like terrified. And secondly, her family has too much influence in the district to take legal action against her. And third, he doesn't want her to retaliate any worse than she already has."

"I suppose next she'll have to kill him before she gets arrested."

"Ace!"

"It's true. If she's willing to strangle him when he tries to stand up to her, what's next, Rose? In life, sometimes you gotta take risks. And if I were you, as someone who truly cares for him, I would damn well take that risk."

"I...you're right, Ace. I just hope we won't get too much backlash."

"Me too," he says, placing a hand on the small of my back. "Whatever happens, I'll be all in with you."

He presses his lips to mine and smiles. I squeeze his hand, grateful that he'll be by my side in all this chaos.

Aiden's POV

"...and that's when I left home and came here," I finish, as my uncle patiently listens to me. "Apparently, our breakup wasn't official to her and I still belonged to her. I couldn't deal with her anymore. Go ahead, you can call me weak, a coward, a-"

"Aiden, Értóng" my uncle interrupts me. "You're not a coward. You've got to be one of the bravest people I know for finally telling me. I don't care if its a guy or a girl, no one uses my nephew like that."

He and I get up from the patio to wash our plates.

"So, what am I supposed to do about Jessica? I can't seem to get her out of my life."

"Your trumpet playing makes that very obvious," he comments with a smirk.

"You heard me?!" I exclaim, turning red. It was bad enough Rose knew I was rusty.

"My customers could hear you from the back," he chuckles. "I think I see what your problem is. When you were separated from your passion, it made you forget what held you together. Instead, everything you say, think or do revolves around that girl."

He leads me to an old piano in the back of the shop. He grins when he notices my awestruck expression.

"I don't believe it...You kept it after all these years."

"Remember when you were 2 and your family was staying with me during a hurricane…"

"You played Piano Sonata No. 16 when I was scared of the thunder and lightning," I say, shaking my head. "That was so embarrassing...I can't believe you still remember that."

 _It was 2003, and a hurricane was looming dangerously close. I screamed whenever the thunder got too loud. My older relatives were not amused._

 _"Bridget, hush that child of yours," my aunt scolded. My mom tried to get me to be quiet, but I just held onto her leg and bawled. Don't judge, I was 2!_

 _"I wanna go home!" I cried. "I don't like the noise!"_

 _"Aiden," my mother begged,trying to pry me off. "You're embarrassing us."_

Being the 2 year old I was, I remained firmly attached to her and kept crying. My uncle came and picked me up, kicking and screaming. He placed me on his lap at the piano and began to play. The notes, unlike the storm, were calming to me, and before long, I had quieted down and watched his hands glide over the keys. I laughed and clapped my hands.

 _"Again, Shushu! Again!"I gurgled. My uncle smiled and kept playing until the storm passed over. He eventually bought a small piano for me to play with. I used it whenever I was sad, mad, or just plain confused. In a way, music made things make sense in a way that words could not. Eventually I was tall enough to reach the keys of the old piano and taught myself the song my uncle played for me so long ago._

I smile, thinking of the memory.

"Well?" My uncle asks, looking at me expectantly.

"What if I'm just as bad at this as I am with the trumpet?"

"You gonna play so I can see my real nephew again or are you just gonna make excuses and lose yourself?"

Sighing, I sit in in front of the massive piano and start playing. As expected, the flow is a bit shaky, but after a few tries, its like I never stopped. For the first time in months, I finally felt in control again.


	20. Sign of Trouble

**BlackCanary98: I headcannon that Aiden has a strained relationship with his parents, which is why he was more willing to open up to his uncle than them. Also, Aiden did mention in one of the diamond scenes for Choices that he tends to let his music speak for him, so I used that to create the flashback.**

Wes's POV

I burst into Ace's office with a stack of papers. He glances up at me, chuckles, and looks back down.

"Work on your entry," he comments snarkily. "One false step and you could have twisted your ankle right into that stop next to that chair."

"Enough with the jokes, Bartholomew," I say. "I found a way to get rid of all our problems."

"I don't think 'shooter' is a good career choice," he jokes. His laughter is suddenly cut short. He must have triggered another memory. His eyes go blank. wave my hand in front of his face.

"Ace? Ace, snap out of it!" I yell. He doesn't respond. "Um...You're not back at the warehouse. Everyone's fine...No gunshots….no blood…just us."

He blinks, shaking his head. "How far gone was I?"

"Never mind that, Ace. Rose know you're still having panic attacks?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"As far as she knows, it only happens occasionally. She already has enough people to…*yawn*...worry about-" he yawns. "Besides, this is nothing….*yawn* a Red Bull or an energy bar can't fix. What did you want to talk about?"

"My plan. I've figured out that Jessica's best asset is her words, and her physical force serves as a good backup. If we can catch he in an altercation, no amount of tears and smooth-talking can get her out of the amount of trouble she'll be in. And you know the best way to get an altercation?"

"Flame them on social media, coercing them into a rap battle with the lone threat that they'll be considered cowardly punks if they do otherwise?"

"YE- No!" I say, rolling my eyes. "I'm talking about a fake fight. Violent enough to make anyone say things they don't want to come out."

"You want to engage Jessica in a fight?" Ace asks condescendingly. "I'm pretty sure she'll see right through the plot. And pummel whoever she's fighting."

"She can't turn down a challenge. It makes her look weak. Trust me."

"I trust you," he says. "It's her I can't trust. Who's going to fight her?"

"Um...I have to think about that one," I say quickly. I don't want to tell him that it's his girlfriend getting put on the line here. "You'll see tomorrow."

With that I rush out of his office.

"Hey! Pick up these papers you left!!"

Uma's POV

"Don't you have your own school to go to?" Ava asks as I walk her to her school. I look at my hand wrapped in hers and smirk.

"What, you don't appreciate my company?" I ask, feigning hurt. "I thought we had something special"

I must have sounded a bit too real, because Ava frowns.

"It's not like that at all," she stammers, turning red. "I just don't you to be late to school."

"Ava, I was joking," I laugh, kissing her cheek. "I don't mind being a little late to school. The teachers love me anyway. Besides, I heard a good fight was going down today."

"Really?" she says. "Between who?"

"My bitch of a cousin and some girl called Rose…" I say. Ava tenses up next to me. "What's wrong?"

"That's my friend!" Ava exclaims. "Jessica's gonna destroy her!"

"I heard her friends have been prepping her. She'll be fine. It's nice to know you care about her so much."

"Well..that's one way to put it…" Ava trails off.

"Did...did something happen between you guys?"

"Kinda...Uma, can I tell you something?"

"Of course!"

"A while back...I was in love with her, but she was dating some other guy. Jealousy drove me crazy, like psychotic crazy. I tried so hard to get rid of him. I almost lost my mind...and her. Long story short, I live with her now, but it's only so long before my past catches up with us. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymo-"

I give her a tight hug to shut her up.

"I can't say I agree with what you did, but I understand why you did it…" I say, brushing another kiss on her cheek. "It's kinda scary, yet touching to see how much you care for someone."

Our tender moment is interrupted by a certain devil in pink lip gloss glaring at us. Sneer all you want, boo. This girl's mine. Someone in the background diverts her attention.

"You!" she screeches, pointing into the crowd. The people move to reveal a curvy pink haired girl, rubbing her arm.

"Jessica." the girl's voice attempts to be firm, but I can hear the fear. Heh, hear the fear.

"Listen to me, Rosemary, you tub of lard" she hisses. "I don't know what you said or did to Aiden, but now he's not talking to me. And I swear I'll make you pay for getting in between us."

"I don't think there was even an 'us,' to be honest. He's the one who caught you cheating. You broke his heart. Of course he doesn't want to be with you! Not to mention, you're an entitled brat who takes sadistic pleasure in making people miserable."

Jessica's hands twitch. She balls them up into fists, her face turning an ugly shade of red. If I knew my cousin, Rose is about to catch those hands in a minute.

"Well, at least I'm not a...a Mary Sue!" she snaps. The audience gasps.

"You gonna let her diss you like that, Rose?" A guy hollers.

"Check her, girl!" a hip hop chick booms. Hey, is that the Dizzy chick I've heard about?

"Destroy...destroy...destroy," the crowd chance. Someone starts playing some music and a guy with long shaggy hair, stubble, a red hoodie, and ripped jeans, steps into the center with a mike.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, witness the fight of the century! Jessica Nguyen of Berry High vs. Rosemary Brinkwater of Lakeside High!" he announces. "Begin!"

Jessica tries to yank her hair but Rose manages to jump back in time and grab her wrist. Jessica struggles fiercely against her grip, clawing at her face and arms.

In the background, I hear a scuffle and raised voices.

"Out of my way! Wes, is this your idea of a plan?! I can't believe you let her do this!"

"It's ok," Rose responds while dodging punches. "I agreed to thi-"

Jessica sends a fist straight to her stomach. Rose doubles over and collapses. A collective groan of sympathy rises. Jessica merely smirks.

"I thought you'd be able to handle it, with your layer of blubber protecting you," Jessica taunts, standing over her. A guy wearing a red sweater and dress pants pushes his way through the throng of students and kneels down next to her. Ava's hand stiffens in mine. Jessica rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Rose?" the guy says, picking her up. "Say something…"

"Stomach...hurts...badly…" she groans. The guy holds her close as the crowd starts to disperse. No one wants to be here when the teachers start showing up.

"Wes, what the hell?!" The guy turns to face the guy in the red hoodie.

"You shouldn't have distracted her!"

"You should have told me you were going to use her in a fight!"

"Ok, I didn't use her. Like she said, she agreed to so this. I wouldn't have made her fight if she wasn't up to it."

"Just...help me get her to the nurse."

I look at Ava, who has angry tears in her eyes.

"One of these days, Uma," she says, her voice barely containing her fury. "One of these days I'll have to kill Jessica."

Ace's POV

Damn...my headaches and flashbacks are getting more intense and frequent. I've started thinking about the warehouse I was shot in... Seeing Rose unconscious in the road...my dad. I can't help but flinch if someone moves too close or too quickly.

Wes says nothing as we help Rose to the nurse's office. Every once in a while she has a coughing fit and we need to find the nearest restroom in case she throws up.

"Did...did you get the *cough* footage?" Rose wearily asks.

"Yep. Once she gets suspended, her credibility will be damaged, making it way easier to take her down."

"And only at the cost of you getting pummeled," I growl, rolling my eyes. Rose looks even more dejected. Wes shoots me a murderous glare. The minute we drop Rose at the office, Wes starts in on me.

"I know I was in the wrong, but that comment was uncalled for," he hisses.

"Anyone else would have been a better solution."

"You're implying that you think Rose can't handle herself."

"I am NOT implying that. I just don't want go see her get hurt anymore."

"She won't, I promise. Once I get this vide...oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I...uh...never pressed record…"

"Wes…"

"I messed up big time...I'm sorry…"

That's about the last thing I see before everything goes red.

My balled fist narrowly missed Wes and crashes into the wall. I pull back, holding my throbbing hand. Wes looks between the wall and me with wide eyes.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just swing at me...I'm not a doctor, but you might be suffering from PTSD, and it's getting worse. It started with you zoning out and having flashbacks, but this-" he gestures to the dent my fist made in the wall. "- is too far."

"I don't have a problem, I just had a little lapse in judgement and lost my temper."

"Don't think I can't see those dark circles under your eyes. You care a lot about Rose. She's your girlfriend. I get that. But you can't help her and her friend if you're falling apart."

I take a deep breath and reply, "I guess it's time I followed my own advice."


	21. Stormy Times Are Ahead

**BlackCanary98: I know, I would be pissed too if someone had good evidence and forgot to press the damn record button. Ace's PSTD was written in so the story would feel more realistic. No way in hell would a guy go through hell like he did in Fall From Grace and get out unscathed. He knows it's a problem, but he's determined not to let it disturb his relationships.**

Rose's POV

"So tell me again how you ended up with this nasty bruise on your tummy?" the nurse asks me as she places an ice pack on my sore stomach. I swear, they must have found her in an elementary school. She treats everyone like little children, even the seniors.

"Uh...a ball hit me in the stomach," I lie. Not likely the nurse will believe that innocent Jessica did this to me. Besides, I don't think my stomach can handle anymore retaliation.

"Ooh, that has to hurt," the nurse moans in sympathy, handing me a lollipop. "Maybe a little sweet can help you feel better."

It probably won't, but I don't want to hurt the nurse's feelings, so I take it and give her a small smile. The nurse gets up to leave, sweetly reminding me that I needed to stay put. No sooner does she leave, Ace pops in. He sits down next to me and softly kisses me.

"Ace, what was that loud crash I heard down the hallway?" I ask. Ace doesn't answer, absentmindedly playing with my hair. I find his hand and hold it close to my heart. "Ace...are you still bothered by what's happened?"

"A little," he says, but I can tell he's not telling me the whole truth. "Ok...I'm really bothered. I was terrified I was going to lose you. First, when Ava started shooting and again when your motorcycle fell on you."

"You I haven't answered my first question," I say.

"Wes never got the footage from the fight and I...uh...I guess I lost my temper."

I try to hide my frown, but its hard knowing I sustained a brutal punch for nothing.

"Oh…"

Ace puts a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it affectionately.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"You can start...by kissing me where it hurts?" I suggest shyly. Ace blushes.

"You know that nurse could pop in at any given moment?" He stammers, tugging at his collar. I smile. He's really cute when he's flustered.

"That didn't stop you from sneaking in here, did it?" I remind him, causing a smirk to dance around the edges of his lips.

"Well, when you put it that way…" He leans in to kiss me, on my cheek, my stomach, and my lips. He starts to trail further down my neck when the door clicks. Instantly, we break away and move to seperate sides. We groan when we see who is at the door.

"What do we owe the displeasure of you damming us with your presence?"Ace demands. Jessica rolls her eyes and pouts.

"What, I'm not allowed to see the nurse? That was a pretty brutal fight that happened," she says, glaring at me. Ace instinctively entwines his fingers with mine.

"Considering you didn't even get half of what you deserved, I'd say no."

Jessica laughs haughtily. "It's so cute and funny when you defend your poor excuse for a girlfriend. Give me a call when you want to see what being with a real woman's like."

"I already have, thank you," Ace says, squeezing my fingers. Jessica sneers at our interaction.

"You heard my man, we're fine," I say triumphantly.

"You know who else is _fine_?" Jessica asks suggestively. I size her up with a hard stare.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him," I say.

"Or what, Porky? You gonna go crying to Aiden? I know you're trying to get back with him."

"N-no! That's not true. I just care a lot about him."

"Well, do you care so much about him that you won't care if I do this?" Jessica yanks Ace's collar and pulls him close to her.

"What are you- _mrph_!" Jessica presses her lips to his, ignoring his struggle to break free.

"Get off of him!" I hiss, pulling the two apart. Ace looks bothe dazed and horrified at the same time. I give Jessica a withering look. "That was low, even for you."

"I think leading two boys' hearts on is pretty low if you asked me," she accuses.

"I'm not leading anyone on," I say, turning red. "I care about people's feelings, unlike you. I want to make sure none of them have to deal with people like you."

"You know, I'm getting really sick of your little do-gooder mantra. _I want to help people. I love everyone. Blah, blah, blah_. It's survival of the fittest in this world, and you, Double Chin, aren't fit to survive," she says, her octave dropping to a venomous hiss. With a pretentious toss of her hair she sashays out of the nurses office.

"Geez," I grumble. "I think she only came here to mess with us, huh Ace?"

Oh, God, not again. He's motionless in the same position he was in when I pulled him away from Jessica. What vision could he be having now? I grip his shoulders and shake him.

"Ace, wherever you are, snap out of it! I'm here, you're fine, I'm fine, we're all fine. Damn...this isn't working," I say.

"Please stop," he whispers in a shaky voice. "I'm sorry...Let go of me..."

"You talking to me or-"

"You're hurting me…"

I look at my arms, and notice I'm squeezing him a bit too tight so I let go."

"Sorry," I say. Ace doesn't say anything else, his eyes glazed over. "I'll go get help!"

Ace's POV

One minute, Jessica's kissing me and the next, I'm back in my room pinned to the wall by my father. No, he wasn't kissing me, but he held me very still in an uncomfortable position.

 _Thing was, my dad wasn't saying anything. He just leered at me with cold, angry eyes. I was petrified, nonetheless, and tried to break free. He started shaking me back and forth. Somewhere in the background I heard someone's soft voice call out to me._

 _"Snap out of it...we're fine…" I only caught fragments of what she was saying. Was it Rose? But I couldn't keep my eyes off my dad, who kept me locked in his grasp. His hold was starting to hurt my arms._

 _"Please stop," I begged, trying to get him to release me. At least I could talk in this nightmare. "I'm sorry...let go of me."_

 _His grip tightened on me._

 _"You're hurting me…"_

 _"Sorry…" the voice apologized. My dad's grip loosened, but his glare was still there. "I'll get help!"_

 _The voice became fainter and fainter._

 _"No," I struggled to find the words. "Don't leave me here…"_

 _Still trembling, I sank to the ground, bracing myself for the blows to come. My breath came out in staccato-like bursts Those few minutes of anxiety felt like hours of anguish._

SPLASH!

I jump up, spluttering and gasping for air. When I can see, Rose and Wes stand face to face with me. Rose throws her arms around my neck.

"I thought we'd lost you for good this time," she murmurs into my chest. "I had no idea it was this bad."

"Rose got me when you wouldn't respond. The water was Rose's idea. She thought you were unconscious."

"Way to rat me out, Wes," Rose mutters, lightly punching Wes in the arm. "I'm just glad you're ok now."

She cups my cheek and gives me a tender kiss. She's soft and sweet, not forceful and controlling. I relax in her embrace and kiss her back.

"What happened when I zoned out?" I have to ask.

"You had a fixed look in your eyes," she answers. "It sounded like you were trying to get away from something."

"Someone," I correct her. "Jessica forcing herself on me made me think of my dad. Not that he did anything like that to me! But, you know, the way she was just so forceful…"

Rose kisses me again.

"Ace, I want to make sure you're ok. I'm gonna make sure Jessica never hurts any of us again."

My shoulders slump in defeat. "I don't know if we can do this Rose. We've tried already, and look what happened. Aiden ended up strangled, you took a wicked hit to the belly and I think I'll be having nightmares for a while. Rose...I...I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."

"I understand, Ace," Rose mumbles. "I...I guess it's time to give up. Maybe Aiden can handle this himself?"

I can tell she's kidding herself. I'm selfish, I know, but I can't deal with this right now. I love her and I'd do anything to make sure she's safe and happy. Besides, it's only a matter of time before the ventilation system at Berry will be fixed and our problems will be over. Mine and Rose's, I guess.

Mrs.Zhou's POV

"Andy, I swear to God, my kid better be home or it'll be your ass in a sling," I warn my cousin.

"First of all, he's not a kid. He's 16. He's a _teenager_. Second of all, if he says he's not ready, then he's not ready to come home," he answers.

"May I remind you that you are his **UNCLE**. I'm his mother. I have no problem reporting you to child services for kidnapping."

Andy lets out a snort. "Child Services? Kidnapping? Really, Bridget? I'll have you know he came here on his own accord and he's fine. Second of all, you can't even tell your son's being abused-"

"I am tired of hearing that crap! Why are you believing his lies?"

"Because they're not lies, Mom!" Aiden's voice rings clearly in the background.

"Aiden Zhou, I have never been more disappointed. Why must you constantly antagonize that girl?" I scold.

"Mom...you promised you'd listen to me now. You promised...but you didn't keep that promise...I'm telling you the truth, but you believe someone who was practically a stranger a year ago...over me." Is he... _crying_? Could he actually be right?

"Aiden I-"

"I'm done," the emotion drains out of his voice. "You wanna believe my ex girlfriend isn't manipulative and abusive? Be my guest."

His footsteps fade away.

"Andy…"

"He'll be fine, Bridget...I hope. Aiden, where are you going? Aiden!? Crap. He just walked out of the door."

"Don't just stand there, follow him," I hiss.

"I better let him blow off steam."

"Blow of some- Is this some new trend with teenagers these days? They get pissed off so they run away from their problems?"

"Bridget...really? He's hurt. Hurt that his own mother won't even take his side. Of course he'll be pissed. Look, when he gets back I'll see if he wants to talk. Until then, I think you should stop talking to that Jessica person. If Aiden's bothered by this enough to leave, that girl is trouble."


	22. Frozen Heart

PSA: I've decided to change Aiden's headcannon sexuality to Biromanitc Demisexual

 **BlackCanary98: Yeah, Ace's got a long way to go on the road to recovery. As for Mrs. Zhou, she cares for her son, but she shows it in such a way that she pushes Aiden away without her realizing it.**

?'s POV

"Hey, kid!" I call out to a dark haired boy running on a seemingly stable bank of snow. Some jerks put the snow over a bank of ice to prank unsuspecting people. The cops don't know where it's safe to dude either can't hear me or ignores me. Either way, he's gonna be in trouble. "Dude! That's ice you're running on!"

When he looks up at me, I notice his eyes are red and puffy.

"Wha-" is all he gets out before the ice gives out under him and he is submerged in the water. Instantly, I run over to pull him out, but I don't see him.

"Dude?" I ask worriedly. If some unsuspecting bystander ends up dead because of some guys' sick idea for a joke, heads are gonna roll. I'm probably gonna pay for this later, but I jump in the hole he fell in to look for him.

God, it's so dark here...I wonder if my flashlight would have been useful here...I could go get it, but by that time the kid's probably stopped breathing. Screw it. I'll feel around and hope for the best. Twig...twig...algae, gross. When all hope seems lost, I see a human shaped figure floating right above me. I haul him by his arms and swim rapidly to the surface. And my dad said rich men only play stupid sports like golf and tennis. Ha! Swimmers are the real heroes.

I check the dude's pulse. Damnit! Nothing. My parents would be useless in a situation like this. Unlike me, they don't know a thing about CPR. A couple onlookers gawk at us. Yeah, yeah, it's totally weird seeing a guy with his lips on another guy. Grow up. Besides, he's cute.

"G-god...w-what happened?" he moans when he comes to. He's trembling so badly. Makes sense when you're only wearing a cotton jacket.

"I tried to warn you," I say. "You were literally walking on thin ice."

He tries to smile and whispers, "T-thank you f-for saving m-me."

Great, now I'm blushing. I look up and notice he's turned red too, either from the cold or from embarrassment

"It's nothing, "I say quickly. "I should probably get you somewhere safe. My dad owns a hospital. Maybe they can take a look at yo-"

He bolts up, shaking body and all, saying, "A-actually I n-need to return home n-now. M-my uncle must be worried s-sick."

I set him back down and respond, "Whoa, buddy. I just need to make sure you're all good first. We can call your uncle then."

"If m-my uncle finds out I e-ended up in the h-hospital, he'll send me back to my m-mother. I k-kinda r-ran away from h-home."

He laughs weakly, which throws him into a coughing fit. I carefully lead him to my motorcycle and strap him in behind me.

"Just sit tight. If you don't want to go to a hospital, I have a pair of sisters who can take care of you. But if you don't mind me asking, why did you leave?"

"It has s-something to do w-with my ex. My m-mom treats her like her own d-daughter, when she's a...a...ACHOO! Pardon me."

"A bitch?" I finish for him. He laughs, and his eyes sparkle a little.

"I was g-going with the d-devil incarnate, b-but that works t-too," he says. "R-recently my mom called, d-demanding I come home, so I blew her off."

"I don't blame you. If that was my mom I would have told her and my ex to suck it. My name's Jay. Jay Parker. 17 going on 18"

"Aiden Z-zhou. I'm 16 going on 17. A-aren't you cold t-too?" he asks. "Y-you're dripping wet."

I chuckle and flip my hair dramatically, saying, "The cold never bothered me anyway, babe."

Heat rises from my cheeks when I realize what I've just said. I turn around and notice Aiden smiling just a little bit, blushing as well.

"Y-you're into F-frozen?" he teases. "I d-don't judge."

"Don't look into it, pretty boy," I warn him jokingly. "When you live in a house with 3 sisters and only 1 brother, you lose the majority battle pretty frequently. Speaking of which, here we are."

My sister Jamie comes barreling out of the door the moment I step out of my cycle with Aiden in tow.

"Oh my god, Jason finally brought a boy home," she squeals. Flushing like crazy, I make a snowball and chuck it at her face to shut her up.

"Calm down, he's not my boyfriend," I quickly explain. "He fell in ice recently and needs help."

Jamie wipes the snow off her face and responds, "OK, I can take care of 'Not Jay's Boyfriend'. Just make sure he doesn't fall asleep...Unless it's with you~"

"I swear, Jamie, the next time I'll throw a block of ice if you don't shuuuuuut up!"I holler before she can say anything else and scare Aiden, who looks like he's either freaked out or amused. Maybe both.

Pushing past her. Aiden and I make our way to the bathroom where I run a lukewarm bath and shut the door. I hear giggling on the other end and pound furiously to get them to leave. Aiden smiles at me.

"Your sisters are a piece of work," he comments.

"You've only met one of them," I say. "Trust me, it goes downhill from here...I should probably...um...give you some privacy."

"Huh? Oh! Yes...of course," he stammers, looking at the floor. Damn...this is awkward. I shuffle cumbersomely out of the door and close it behind me. Surprise,surprise. All three of my sisters are waiting for me.

"Is he cute?" Judith, my second sister asks.

"Did you guys kiss?" Jane, my third sister asks.

"More importantly, are you in _loooove_?" Jamie presses me.

"Come on guys, I barely know the dude," I hiss at them. "Plus he can probably hear you! I just think he's cute, that's all. Anyway, I'll get his temperature back to normal, he leaves and I'll never see him again."

"Only if you let him get away," Judith asserts.

"Seriously? This is the third time you've tried to set me up with someone," I groan.

"We're only doing it because we love you," Jane coos. "And because he'd be a step up from that Jess-"

"Don't mention her name around me, please," I say. That girl was a whirlpool I almost never escaped. I'm glad to be done with her and hope she never comes back into my life again. "Besides, what's the use of telling him how I feel? What if he's not into guys?"

"What if he's just shy?" Jamie challenges. "Seriously, you've never acted this way with other people before. Give it a shot. Plus, I won't let you hear the end of it if you don't make a move."

"Fine, ya little banshees, I'll give it a shot. But no promises," I say as Aiden steps out of the bathroom and runs smack into me.


	23. Falling For You

**BlackCanary98: Nah, she hasn't dated everyone. Then everyone apuld have already known the kind of person she is. I actually called the new character Jason, or Jay for short, on a joke my classmate made. " If Aiden and Jason were together, their ship name would be Jay-den." So far I have Rose/Ace, the sweet couple and Uma/Ava, the sugar and spicy couple. I think these two are just going to be the adorkable couple here. :)**

Aiden's POV

"You're still in your clothes," Jason stammers. "I mean, not that I have a problem if you decide to keep your clothes on...I just thought you'd need...drier ones."

"Hm?" Oh yeah. I used a blow dryer. I didn't want to bother you," I say. "It worked...mostly."

Jason regains his composure and states," Well we still need to keep your body temperature regulated. We have an old piano in our living room. No one uses it except me, and that's only when I'm training my voice for glee club."

"You sing?" I ask.

"You play?"

"Yeah...I'm kinda getting back to the system," I say. "Do you want me to play anything?"

"Hmm...how about, 'All I Ask" by Adele."

I take a seat at the piano and crack my knuckles. Jason takes a seat at the edge of the piano.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

I play the song in my head, letting it guide my fingers across the keys.

"I will leave my heart at the door

I won't say a word

They've all been said before you know

So why don't we just play pretend

Like we're not scared of what's coming next

Or scared of having nothing left…"

I inhale sharply. His voice is so soft and graceful...I can feel his emotion through the lyrics. My heart starts to beat a little faster...Could I be falling for him?

"Look, don't get me wrong

I know there is no tomorrow

All I ask is…"

Oh my God...he's looking into my eyes now. I give him an encouraging smile and bow my blushing head.

"If this is my last night with you

Hold me like I'm more than just a friend…"

I wonder who this song is directed to… Jason gets off of the piano and starts swaying slowly. I try not to focus too much on his swinging hips or dazzling eyes.

"Give me a memory I can use

Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do… Come on, Aiden. I know you know the words!"

I softly croon, "It matters how this ends

'Cause what if I never love again?"

The realization of how true those last two lines were hits me so hard. I continue playing, but Jason notices the change in demeanor. He puts one hand over both of mine to get me to stop.

"Something's bothering you," he says. "Is this about your ex?"

"Yeah...a little," I say.

"I didn't mean to make you think about that...Here, you could use a pick me up."

"Like what?"

"I don't mean to brag or anything, but I make a mean peppermint tea."

My eyes light up. "You know how to make peppermint tea?"

"Why, you like it?"

"No. I love it. I've loved it since I was a kid."

"Well then you're gonna love this," he says, leading me into a small kitchen. I boil the water while he takes out the peppermint leaves. I pause when I notice him take out a can of whipped cream and place it on the counter next to the stove.

"What's the whipped cream for?" I ask. He smirks at me.

"You'll see," he says.

"I don't really put things in tea that weren't meant to be there, but I'll give it a shot."

"I have to ask you something," Jay says after a pause. "What was your ex girlfriend like?"

I frown a little. Talking about Jessica was not something I wanted to do right now. Jay looks at me expectantly.

"I actually have two ex girlfriends, to be honest. My second girlfriend made my first break up with me so she could start dating me. Lets just say she used more than her mouth to get what she wants. I finally dumped her when I caught her cheating, eliminating all hope that...that she ever loved me. She just wanted to see Rose miserable."

Jason looks up at me. "Rose? As in, Rose Brinkwater, founder of Lakeside High?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

" 'Cause I go to her school!" Jason exclaims. "Man, I can't believe your ex would do something like this. Sounds like something my ex Jessica would do."

I nearly burn my hand on the stove when I hear this.

"Are you sure we're not talking about the same Jessica? Black, curly hair? Vietnamese? Pink lip gloss?"

"Has an Iphone 10? Yep, that's the one," Jay finishes, crossing his arms. "I see we have a common enemy.

"Yep. She played us both," I reply awkwardly.

"I have a plan for revenge, if you're interested," he says, a glint in his eyes.

"What?"

"Well…" he trails off, a blush creeping on his cheeks. "We could...I don't know...date and make her jealous."

A warm sensation spreads throughout my body. Jay was kinda attractive...in looks and personality. And I really wanted to stick it to Jessica for her reign of terror. But what if...Jay's feelings are just part of the scheme?

"Are...you...asking me out?"

"It doesn't haven't to be anything serious if you don't feel that way...It's just...ah, forget it."

He turns to run away, but I hold his arm.

"Wait!" I exclaim. "We can still do this. Besides...I kinda like you…"

"Wait...really?"

"Yeah. You did save my life and all. Plus, you seem like an easy person to talk to and. If we're gonna stick it to Jessica we should at least get to know each other better."

"Wow...thanks, Aiden." He says with a smile. "That's so- look out!"

I whip around and notice the can off whipped cream has caught on fire and on the verge of exploding. I reach out to turn off the stove, but Jason holds me back. One hand covers my face and the other holds my waist. I'm strangely comforted by this.

POP!

Cream goes everywhere. My hair, the counter, Jason's face. He doesn't seem to notice.

"Are you alright?" He asks, checking me for any creamy residue. I look up at him and start laughing. "What?"

"Um...have you looked into a mirror lately?" I joke. "You look like Santa Claus halfway shaved his beard."

Jay puts a hand to his face and wipes some cream off. He grins at me before smearing it on my nose and left cheek.

"Look who's talking, sweetheart," he teases. I grab a paper towel and wipe the cream off my face. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jason moving sneakily towards the cupboard. He whips around with another can of whipped cream. "You think this is a game?"

"Well, I think we should get back to making that peppermint tea, huh?"

"Tea can wait. Revenge is now," he says, pressing the nozzle. A stream of cream barely misses me. I manage to make it over to him and take the can out of his hands. He lunges for me, but his hands find my hips instead. I hold the can up in front of me, my index finger on the nozzle.

"Cease and desist, Jay!"

"I've had this battle with my sisters many times. I've never lost. I also happen to be a great guesser of tickle spots. Now, you can let go of the can and admit a painless defeat. Or you can refuse...and may God have mercy on your soul."

Hmm...This could be my chance to see how Jason really feels about me. Besides, if there's a time to be bold, this would be it. I have to stand on the tips of my toes, lean in, and kiss him tenderly. When I pull away, Jason's breathless and red faced.

"I'm sorry if that was too far…"

"No, it's fine...just...wow, that was some kiss. You play trumpet?"

"How did you know?"

He smiles and says, "I know for a fact trumpet players make the best kissers."

The can of whipped cream is forgotten as he cups my cheeks and pulls me in for another kiss. It's all so sudden and so soon...What if I'm falling too hard and to fast? What if Jason just becomes another Jessica? What if-

"Whoops," goes one of Jason's sisters. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Dammit, Jamie!" Jason curses. Jamie laughs and heads back out the door she came from. I head hushed giggles from behind the door. Jason looks at me.

"Are...are we still pretending anymore?"

"I don't think so...Gosh, that was a bit...rushed. But I liked it. Heh, Jessica's gonna be so pissed."

"Yeah...ha ha," I laugh weakly. The thought of having to see her again after what she did to me makes me feel light headed and queasy. I stagger backwards a little. "So...funny."

Jason looks at me worriedly. "Are you ok?"

His voice is getting fainter like the rest of him is.

The last thing I remember saying before I blackout is, "No more...not again…"

Jessica's POV

Ugh! Stupid Rose ruining everything. Stupid Aiden for listening to her. Stupid Lauren for betraying me. Stupid EVERYTHING!

Well, wasn't a total loss. I got to punch that fat pig in the stomach, and I found out some useful information about Ace. Who knew the guy's PTSD was this bad? I make a mental note to find out all his triggers. As for Rose, I can tell she's still one mean comment away from relapsing into eating disorders. Aiden can't evade me forever. Lauren won't pick up the damn phone.

But speaking of phones. I happened to pick up Ace's phone while he was distracted by...well, me. I know for a fact that people take pictures of things they fear losing. I put in the password, which is Rose's Birthday. Lame. And even more lame are these pictures on his SnapChat. The ones that are public have him and Rose playing in the snow, eating at a restaurant (2 plates, 3 meals?! Seriously? She's like a diabetes inducing buffet), fluffy stuff like that. His private snaps however...are quite interesting...Most of these pictures of them either together or separate aren't very child friendly. I would sure hate if these photos got leaked put to the public...not!

But I better save these for when they're really useful. I check out Ace's browsing history.

The love of my life is starving herself

Diplomacy Regulations

Dealing with Bullies

Getting someone to open up to you

Severe Headaches

Night Terrors

PTSD help

Suicidal Thoughts help

Self Harm Help

Showing my girl I love her more than anything in the world

I roll my eyes at the ones obviously directed at Rose. But the ones about suicidal thoughts and self harm catch my attention. If there's one thing I learned from dating Aiden, its that pinpointing their weaknesses is key to controlling them. I put the phone in my pocket and smirk.

Rose won't even be ready for what I have in store this week for her...


	24. Everytime We Touch

**I'm a little pissed at Pixelberry for this one. HSS 3's plotline is essentially the same as mine. Rival school get's temporarily closed down so they transfer to the main high school, bringing exes, rivals, and more drama. Hmph. Next thing you know peopleare gonna accuse me of copying HSS 3. Nah, look at my published date. I came first. Not PB. Yeah, I'm still gonna play it, but I hope I'll be impressed.**

 **Rant over!**

 **BlackCanary98: I think I'll enjoy writing their story arc a lot. Jay tries to act all cool and suave, but he gets excited easily and turns into a total dork around Aiden. And Jessica? She had a problem since day one. Unlike Ava, she has no motivation other than to be a jerk. She thrives on other's misery. Ava's actions were irrational and rash. Every move Jessica makes is calculated, designed to magnify her reign of terror. She's going to try to ruin all the relationships of people she's attracted to for her own selfish needs.**

Wes's POV

"Where is it?!" Ace frantically pats his pockets for his phone. "I swear I had it a minute ago!"

"I think I have the answer to your question," I say, gesturing up ahead. Jessica is ahead of us, a superior smirk plastered onto her face. Ace shakes his head.

"Nuh uh, no way. I'm not getting involved anymore," he mumbles, turning away. "It's not worth it."

I sigh. Poor kid's too traumatized to do anything. Hmm...maybe the movie night coming up tonight can help.

"If it makes you feel any better, there's supposed to be a romantic movie night going on tonight. You and Rose can spend time together and take your mind off of… you know."

"But...what if I see a trigger and I start to have a flashback and you guys can't bring me back?" he says, running a hand nervously through his jet black hair. "What if I accidentally snap and lash out at someone? What if-"

"What if you end up backing out of stuff just because you're worried your fears will get the better of you. What if you're reduced to nothing but a hermit because you're still living in the past?" I snap at him. "I'm sorry, but let's face it. You are not your past, so stop acting like it. I want you to get your phone back. Then I want you to take Rose to the movie night and do all sorts of romantic crap with her. And I want you to be happy. Because right now, your mentality is pissing me off."

Ace is silent for a minute, then nods.

"You're right. I shouldn't let my issues get in the way of me and my relationships."

"That's not what I-"

"As long as Jessica doesn't get too close, I should be fine," he says, before striding right up to her. That's one of the many things I love and hate about Ace. He's stubborn and at times hardheaded. This is one of those times.

Rose walks up to me.

"Hey, kiddo," I greet her with a noogie. She laughs and tries to squirm out of my grasp. "How is my pink haired friend doing now?"

"Still sore, but I'm fine. Did you tell Ace about the movie night?" she asks.

"Yep. And he's looking forward to spending the evening with you," I say, hoping it was true, the look of absolute glee on Rose's face demanded it. "By the way, have you heard from your friend lately?"

"Oh, Aiden? Yeah, he just texted me. He just met a cute guy and he says he might be falling for him. Aww..I'm glad he's found someone who can make him happy. I'll ask him if he can come to the Movie Night so I can meet him!"

Huh, Aiden plays from both knew?

Aiden's POV

When I come to, my head is on Jason's shoulder and he's mumbling something to me.

"...didn't realize she was this bad…" I catch on. I notice my jacket is off and sleeves of my shirt are rolled up. "I would never want to put you through anything like that again."

"Mmm...Jason?" I mean. Jason jumps at the sound of my voice but recovers.

"Aiden! I didn't realize you were awake. How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough," I say. "How much of my scars have you seen?"

"I...Your neck was showing when you fainted. It looked like someone tried to hurt you...I was curious and worried at the same time...She must have gotten worse since I dumped her…"

He traces his fingers over my bruises carefully. It doesn't hurt as much as it did before, and now I feel much safer with him around.

"Well...I'm fine now," I say, snuggling closer to him. He blushes and nuzzles my neck. The sensation causes me to laugh.

"I love it when you laugh. Your whole face just lights up and your eyes twinkle," he says. "And speaking of love, I got two tickets to a movie night happening tonight, if you want to come."

"I'd love to. I'd have to ask my...my uncle!" I exclaim, looking at the clock. "I've been gone all of this afternoon, he must be worried sick!"

I jump up and grab my jacket.

"Wait! I mean, I can take you to your uncle. I'll explain what happened."

He brings me to his motorcycle and straps me in.

"Oh, and Jay?" I say. "No one in my family knows I like guys as well as girls. I'm not ready to tell them yet."

"I understand, babe. You'll let them know when you're ready. Now you might want to hold on to something. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

I wrap my arms around his waist and he takes off. A half hour later, we arrive at my uncle's music store. He comes barreling out and ambushes me with a hug.

"Aiden, where were you for so long? Actually, I don't care. I'm just glad you're safe. Your mother wouldn't stop talking my ear off and sending me text messages. Who's your friend?"

"This is Jason. He kinda saved me from drowning in a frozen lake."

"It's a pleasure," Jason says, holding out his hand to shake my uncle's. "We lost track of time and I was having such a wonderful time with your nephew."

"I see," Uncle says, giving me a knowing smirk. I turn red all the way to the tips of my ears. Why were my family members always like this around someone I like?

"Anyway, if it's no trouble to you, I'd like to take him to see a movie at school," Jason continues. "I promise he'll be safe in my hands."

"Well, as long as you two don't do anything crazy...I don't see why not."

"Thank you so much!" He exclaims, giving me a big hug before recovering. "Ahem. Sometimes I get a little too excited."

My uncle chuckles and heads back inside. Jason looks at me bashfully.

"So...about that movie night…" Jason doesn't give me a chance to answer before he kisses me passionately on the lips, his hands around my waist. Overjoyed, I kiss him back. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my uncle making silly gestures and kissy faces in the window.

"Get 'em, tiger," he mouths. Sometimes I forget my uncle is still 25 while my parents are in their late 30s.

Rose's POV

Payton really outdid herself this time. Everything looks so great in the auditorium. Ace loops his arm in mine and smiles at me

"What are you thinking about, Ace?" I ask him.

"Nothing important," he answers. "I''m just glad to be here with you, and that's all."

His body relaxes. With all that had been going on, I'm glad he's not freaking out and decided to come with me tonight. Hey, is that Aiden with...Jason?

"You made it!" I say, giving him a quick hug. "So this is the 'mystery man' I've heard all about, huh?"

"Yep...this is...my new boyfriend," Aiden says as Jason rubs his shoulder. I beam at the romantic exchange. I'm so glad Aiden's with someone better now.

"Hey, Rose, I need to ask you something," Jason interjects suddenly.

"Umm, sure," I say. Jason leads me into a secluded area in the library.

"I need your help to impress Aiden," he blurts out.

"Huh?"

"You dated him didn't you? This is my first actually date with him and I want to make sure he is absolutely wowed."

"Jason, it's sweet that you want to make a good impression on him, but you shouldn't put so much pressure on yourself. I'm sure he likes you for you."

"No, he likes me because I saved his life. He fell in a frozen lake. And well...we made out after an incident with whipped cream-"

"OK, ok! TMI," I laugh, giving him a friendly punch in the arm. "I get it. You feel a connection with him. I'll give you a few tips. He won't admit it out loud, but he loves it when you play with his hair. It would make him really happy if you hum or sing his favorite song Mozart's Sonata 16 in C. His favorite spot to be kissed is right on the side of his neck here. And Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of him. **Because I will fucking murder you** if he gets hurt again."

Jason jumps back, surprised at my sudden shift in demeanor, but he laughs it off.

"You're a good friend," he says, ruffling my hair before walking away. Ace strides up to me.

"What was that all about?"

"He wanted advice."

"And you're ok with him dating your ex?"

"Hey, if being with Jay makes him happy, I want him to be with Jay. Besides, I already have a boyfriend who cares so much about me."

Ace grins and pulls me closer fora kiss. As usual, our moment is interrupted by loud shouting.

"Mom, this is a school event and you're not even a chaperone," A girl with blue hair snaps at an older woman. Ava stands close behind her, but I don't think the girl notices.

"I've heard some disturbing news from your cousin about your relations with some girl...you know we have family values to uphold," her mother sneers.

"Jessica's a fucking liar! She hates me," the girl retorts.

"Language, Uma! And I don't care what you think of your cousin,I'm going to put a stop to whatever fling you have with that girl."

"We're just friends," she blurts out. Ava gasps and her eyes fill with tears. "There was nothing between us and there never will be, no matter what she thinks."

"Very well, but I'll be keeping an eye on you tonight," her mom says before walking away. Uma turns around and finally notices Ava standing there.

"H-how much of that did you hear?" she asks. She reaches for Ava's hand, but she pulls away from her.

"Enough," Ava sniffles before running away. I can hear her crying in the distance. I can imagine how heartbroken she must feel when someone she cared about doesn't stand up for her.

"Ava, wait! That's not what I meant!" Uma calls after her, but she's long gone. "Ugh, I freaking hate that girl…"

"Maybe coming here was a bad idea," Ace mutters, tensing up. I can tell he's one Jessica-related incident away from having a full blown panic attack.

"I'll go check on her. You can go find us a spot to sit in the auditorium," I say, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He nods and walks away. I notice Jessica smirking to herself in the background of this whole catastrophe. She tortured me freshman year until I almost died from eating disorders. She emotionally and physically abused Aiden. She triggered my boyfriend's PTSD. And now she's ruining my friend's relationship.

No. No more of her BS. I don't care if no one's willing to help me, I'm taking her down if it's the last thing I do.


	25. Would You Still Love Me the Same?

**BlackCanary98: Thanks so much for your support of the story. Don"t get me wrong, I'm looking foward to book 3, but...we have some really ignorant people in this world. Rose is like a mama bear when it comes to her friends. And not everyone, namely Uma's parents, is open to her sexuality.**

Ava's POV

I guess bitchiness runs in the family. I'm crying my eyes out in the bathroom when I hear someone walk in. The person knocks on the door of my stall. I can't tell if it's Uma or Rose, but I don't want to see either of them right now.

"Go away," I choke.

"Ava?" Rose says from the other side. "Can we talk?"

I rub my red eyes and open the door just a crack. Sure enough, she's standing there.

"What?"

"Ava, I'm sure Uma didn't mean what she said," she says. I know she's trying to make me feel better, but it's not helping at all.

"She said it to her mom. There was nothing between us. Nothing at all. I wasn't just in love with her. I was in love with her smile, her laugh, the way her face scrunches up when she wants a kiss... Ugh, I was so stupid to believe I could fall in love again after...you know."

A few tears trickle down my face and splash onto my sweatpants. Rose hands me a tissue.

"I know, but have you considered that she was trying to protect you, Ava?If her mother found out about you guys she would have done everything in your power to keep you guys apart. I doubt she'd be willing to risk losing you for good."

She has a point. But Uma's words stung badly, like she was denying that what we had, even if it was for a little while, was anything special.

"Besides," she continues. "If there's anyone you need to be upset with, it's Jessica, for even telling her mother about you guys."

"I don't even want to talk about her anymore. I just want her stupid school to be fixed so she can go away and leave us alone."

"But we can still stop her before she does anymore-"

"It's enough, Rose," I snap bitterly. "She's hurting everyone you care about, and when you try to fight back, things get worse. I can't do this anymore. We'll just have to wait until this all blows over."

Rose's shoulders sag. "We wouldn't have saved this school if I just decided to wait. We wouldn't have stopped Hearst's corruption if we had waited. So I'm not gonna wait."

"Rose," I say, shaking my head. "You're on your own with this one. I'm sorry."

"Fine." her words are cold and distant. "First my boyfriend gives up and now one of my closest friends won't even stick up for me? Whatever."

She scowls and walks away from the bathroom. Uma follow immediately after, and before I can say anything, she envelopes me in a big hug."

"Ava, I am so, so, SO sorry for what I said," she cries. "I just didn't want my mother to separate us! I really do care about what we have!"

"Then why did you say it?"

"My parents are conservative. They'd never let us be together. Ava...I know we've only been together for a little while, but I can't help feeling that...I'm in love with you."

"Do...you really feel that way about me?"

"I've never felt this way with anyone else. You're spunky, sassy, and you always make me feel happy when I'm with you. When Jessica put laxatives in my drink, you could've left, but you stayed and comforted me. Please, please please forgive me!"

"Uma...of course," I say, leaning in to giver her a kiss. Right now, I don't care what anyone has to say about us. She has me, and I have her, and that's all that matters.

Jessica's POV

I follow the sound of giggling and occasional moans to the library.

"You're really cute when you blush, Aiden," a familiar voice laughs.

"Y-you doing this on purpose," someone else gasps. "How did you know my neck was my most s-sensitive area?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me," the guy replies. "Hmm...what's this? That's a nice set of abs you got there…"

"T-that tickles!"

"Well, things just got more interesting...My abs are protected by a layer of ice cream and pizza."

There's more laughter inside. Surely this dude isn't talking about the same Aiden who dumped me recently. I open the door. Sure enough, Aiden is on Jason's lap while Jason sneaks his hand up his shirt and kisses him feverently. I withstand 5 minutes of this show before I clear my throat and make myself known. They jump. They color drains out of Aiden's face, but Jason keeps his arms around him protectively.

"Why am I not surprised?" I growl. "You've always had one foot out of the closet."

"Jessie! Have you met my new boyfriend?" he says, giving Aiden another kiss on the cheek, to which he blushes. "He's a total cutie."

"Is this some joke to make me jealous?!" I demand.

"Nope," he answers with a smirk. "Are you jealous?"

"Yeah, right!" I scoff. "This is so pathetic, Jason. You're clearly just using poor Aiden's feelings to get revenge on me."

"You hurt him, you little psycho!" Jay accuses.

"You don't even know him like I do. We have more history, right Aiden?"

"Uh...yeah...sure. History," Aiden mumbles, more or less into Jason's shoulder.

"See?" I point out. "If I'm so bad, why did he stay so long?"

"I...uh…" Aiden stammers, turning red with embarassment.

"Just stay away from us, hear? I don't know about Aiden here, but I'm not afraid to get ugly with you."

"You wouldn't dare put your hands on a lady," I sneer.

"You ain't a lady. That's why I'm finna fight you. Now, beat it!"

"Alright, Jay...or should I say Jayda…" I trail off. Jason goes completely red and Aiden looks confused.

"What is she talking about, Jay?" Aiden asks.

"Umm...can I speak to you...in private, Aiden?" Jason stammer s, getting up and pulling him to a more secluded area in the library. Whatever he has to say, Aiden probably won't forgive him for hiding it from him.

I casually stroll out of the library and run smack into Rose.

"Ugh," I crinkle my nose at the sight of her. "So disgusting how this mere impact makes you jiggle like that you tub of lard."

"You can stop with the petty insults. I'm not afraid of you anymore," she sneers, getting all up in my personal space.

"Even though your friends are?" I laugh. "Do I have to beat you up again?"

Rose pins me to the wall, landing a hard punch to my jaw. I stagger back and hold my bruising jaw.

"Except this time I'm not getting my butt kicked," she growls, standing over me. I try to get up but she steps on the tips of my toes, rendering me immobile.

"Don't hurt me, you freaking pig!" I cry. Rose laughs.

"Not after the way you treated me, my friends, and my boyfriend. You deserve what I've got for you."

After a few sharp kicks to the chest, I decide to call it quits. I would live to get revenge another day.

"Ok, ok, you win. I'll stop torturing people. I'm sorry. I'll change!"

Rose freezes when she hears this.

"R-really?" She asks.

"Yeah!"

"Well...I've changed too."

With that she completely pummels me with her chunky fists.

"Ow!You!Bitch!"

"DON'T-" *SMACK* "-MESS-" *POW* "-WITH-" *CRACK* "MY FRIENDS!"

When Rose finally finishes, she is hunched over, face flushed, breathing heavily. I'm pretty sure I have a black eye, more bruises than I can count, and a possible concussion.

"Know what, Rose?" I choke out. "You think you're some saint by doing that to me. But in reality...you're no better than me. You're a monster, capable of doing anything to hurt others. Just wait until I recover...you're a dead bitch, you hear? D-E-A-D. Dead. Too bad you won't have an army to stand with you this time. You might want to get into shape."

I use the last of the strength in one of my arms to smack her belly forcefully. She winces, but gives me a lethal glare.

"And you might want a lawyer," she says before scurrying off.

Sneak Peek of the next chapter:

Jason's POV

I can't believe Jessica just outed me like that in front of Aiden. He wasn't supposed to know about who I was before

No one was.

Aiden crosses his arms across his chest.

"What is Jessica talking about? Why did she call you Jayda?"

I sigh and take out a picture I keep in my wallet. A small girl about 11 years old with a boy stand side by side.

"The girl in the picture," I say. "She's who I used to be. We were friends once. But not as Aiden and Jason. As Aiden and Jayda...I'm...I'm trans. I disappeared out of your life when I transitioned to spare you the confusion and my family the embarrassment. The town had forgotten about us, so everyone thought I was always a guy. Even you."

"Jason...why didn't you tell me when we met that you recognized me?"

"I had feelings for you back then. I still do. I didn't want to spoil anything we might've had...So there's my story. Feel free to hate me now."

"Jay…"


	26. Identity Crisis and Explosive Tempers

**BlackCanary98: That's why Jay lives with his sisters and speaks poorly of his me, this isn't the only phase of karma Jessica's getting. But let's just say not everyone is happy with Rose's actions. And thanks for pointing out that i'd uploaded the chapter twice. The mobile app is a little annoying with that.**

Jason's POV

"Jay...How long were you planning to keep this a secret from me?" Aiden asks, a hurt expression on his face.

"Honestly?" I sigh. "I have no idea. You weren't supposed to find out like this."

"How did Jessica know?"

"She found out. I wouldn't let her take off my shirt when we made out. One thing led to another and my binder was exposed. She used it to blackmail me for several months. Until she got bored and didn't care anymore."

"So...what happened before Jayda became Jason?"

"I hated everything about myself. I just wanted to look how I really felt. Everyone kept looking at me funny like it was a crime for wanting to be different. Until you showed up.

 _I was 13 when I cut my hair short. Like crew cut short. My sisters gawked at me for a few days but got over it. I wish I could say the same about everyone else._

" _What are you trying to prove, Jayda?" My friends taunted me. "You've accepted that you'll never be pretty and would rather be a guy?"_

 _I was forced out of the girls locker room. Same for the guys._

" _You' be wasting a nice pair of melons, sweetheart," One of the guys said as he attempted to grope me. I kicked him in the groin and ran. I told my parents about the harassment, but they blamed me instead._

" _You were born a beautiful girl, like your sisters," my dad chided. "Of course this whole phase you're going through is going to spurn some unwanted attention."_

" _But...I just feel trapped...like this isn't who I'm supposed to be. What's wrong with that?"_

" _What's wrong is that you're being ungrateful," my mother scolded me. "Look at you at 13. Nice hips, a full face, a well-developed chest."_

" _That's why they're attacking me!" I exclaimed. "Mom, Dad. I'M A GUY. I know it. I've felt it. Just accept the fact that all this is not who I am!"_

 _Dad pinched the bridge of his nose. Mom bought him an aspirin._

" _You know what? Fine. You can be a guy if you really want to Jayda-"_

" _I want to be called Jason."_

" _Fine,_ Jason _. But you have a week to say your goodbyes. We're moving."_

" _What?!"_

" _You heard me. What will the neighbors think if our daughter's suddenly decided to be a boy."_

" _I didn't decide, Dad. I know. And I have to explain to my friends that-"_

" _You aren't going to tell a soul about this."_

" _Not even-"_

" _Especially not that little Chinese boy you hang around with. Heaven knows this is probably his doing."_

 _I ran to my room, locked the door and started crying. A while later, Jamie, my oldest sister came in._

" _Jay-jay? You ok?" she asked softly as she rubbed my back._

" _It's n-not fair!" I sobbed. "W-we're leaving just because my parents can't accept me as I am, and n-now I h-have to leave Aiden w-without telling him w-why!"_

" _You really care about this boy, don't you?" Jamie said._

" _Y-yes," I sniffed. "H-he's my best friend. A-and I think I might have a crush on him. He'd always say the sweetest things to me."_

 _I smiled, thinking of the goofy glasses wearing dork with a trumpet case bigger than his torso._

" _Really?" Jamie said. "Like what?"_

" _He'd always say that I was the prettiest girl in school, which I took as a compliment, because he was very shy and rarely talked to anyone. Then, when I asked him if he felt the same way if I was a guy...he paused...then he said I'd be the most handsome boy in the school."_

" _Aww...he must really like you," Jamie cooed. I shrugged._

" _Or maybe he's just being nice," I mumbled sadly. "He'd never led on how he truly felt."_

" _Well, you have until the end of the week to tell him. I won't tell dad," she said, winking._

" _OK," I nodded._

 _But it never seemed like a good time to tell him. He was either at practice or I was being held up by hecklers. He even looked stressed nowadays. Friday afternoon came, and I was going to tell him everything. I waited for him at the bus stop._

 _I waited…_

 _I waited…_

 _I waited…_

 _It seemed like Aiden was never going to show up. Then, a pair of callused hands covered my eyes. I gasped excitedly, thinking it was Aiden._

" _Aiden" I asked. The laughter that followed put a sickening feeling in my stomach._

" _Guess again,_ sweetheart _," the guy laughed heartily. I spun around and faced the same guy who tried to grope me earlier._

" _Go away!" I hollered. "I'm waiting for someone."_

" _That little band geek you're always with? He's probably making out with his trumpet, which he'd rather do than kiss a shemale like you. You're so ungrateful anyway. Girls would kill to have a body like yours. Maybe I need to show you what it's for."_

" _No! I shrieked, trying to pull away from him. He laughed and tried to kiss me. Suddenly, I felt something make a large thunking sound and the guy let go of me. I look up, and Aiden's standing over him, trumpet brandished like a sword._

" _Leave my friend alone, you creep," he growled. The guy took one look at Aiden and his trumpet, and decided to split._

" _I thought you weren't coming…" I pouted._

" _Band ran a little late. I'm sorry that creep tried to harass you. And for overreacting…"_

" _It's nothing...just...thanks," I said, bracing myself for the next words to come out of my mouth. "Aiden, I have to tell you something."_

" _What?" he asked._

" _You know how I've cut my hair and started wearing my older brother's clothes?" I began._

" _Yeah, you look really cute like that," he commented. I blushed,even though he said stuff like this all the time, and for a moment too long, I lose my train of thought. I started to get lost in his eyes._

" _Well...I need to tell you that I-"_

 _HONK! A car pulls up next to us. A young Asian female pops her head out of the window._

" _You can play with your little friend later, Aiden. You're gonna be late for piano practice."_

" _Aww, mom," he whined. "Jayda has something important she needs to tell me. Can I be late just this one time?"_

" _No one in the Zhou family has become successful by being late 'just this one time.' But I'll give you 30 seconds to say what you need to say and we leave. Got that?"_

 _Aiden sighed and nodded. His mom pulls over at a nearby parking lot and sets a timer. I panicked. What could I tell him to explain everything in 30 seconds._ Hey, I'm going to be a guy now and you'll never see me again? I've had a crush on you forever and never told you? I hate who I am so I have to leave to change it?

" _What's on your mind?" Aiden asked. "We've got like 10 seconds left. My mother doesn't play."_

" _This," I answered, kissing him full on the lips before running away. "I'm moving, and I don't think I'm coming back. That's all I can say. I'm so sorry."_

" _Wait! Jayda!" he called after my, but his mother had already come out of the car and pulled him away. I kept running, away from that town, away from Aiden, away from being Jayda._

Aiden is silent for the longest time.

"So, yeah. That's my story. You'd grown so much since I'd last seen you that I didn't recognize you when I saved you. You know, you lost the dorky glasses and grew a couple inches...Then when I remembered who you were, I wanted to do everything possible to get you to like me without you finding out. But, my secret is out now, so...that's over."

"But _we_ aren't," Aiden says, placing his hand over mine. I stare at him with wide eyes.

"W-what?!"

"I am a little hurt that you were going to keep this from me...but I'm glad to have you back Jay,"he says, leaning in to give me a kiss.

"Thanks," I say, fully returning his affection. "Me too."

Rose's POV

"Rose, are you out of your damn mind?" Wes exclaims after I tell him and the others about my encounter with Jessica. "Do you have any idea how much trouble we're going to be in now?"

"She got what she deserved. It's worth it."

"To you, maybe," Ace says. "But have you considered the repercussions on everyone else?!"

"Trust me, she's not going to mess with us after this."

"Haven't you noticed that everytime we go against her, something bad happens to one of us?" Ava interjects. I glare at all of them. Cowards.

"Only because we let her, Ava," I answer, crossing my arms defiantly. "She's ruining all of us and your solution is just be sitting ducks. That's pretty sad, especially for you, Wes."

Wes scowls at me and retorts, "Pretty sad? I think being reckless is pretty sad. I thought you'd learn that lesson after you nearly got killed by your own motorcy-"

He covers his mouth, but the damage is done. Wide eyes scan anywhere but here. I hear Ace sharply inhale but he shakes his head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine.." he mutters, clenching his fists. I glower at Wes.

"And I'm the one who's reckless?" I growl. "And mind you, I saved his life by being reckless. You would have been ten minutes too late."

Wes jams his hands into his pockets, glowering at me.

"Um...I don't think this is really my place to say anything, but maybe you all need to calm down before anyone says anything else they might regret," Uma says softly.

"Aw, who asked you?" I snap.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that," Ava retorts. "What's gotten into you, Rose?"

"The same thing you seem to have lost. A backbone," I scoff. "I am done with people walking all over me like some doormat. And if you don't like the fact that I'm not some submissive little nice girl any more, TOUGH SHIT!"

"Well, you don't have to be a bitch about it," Ava grumbles. I take a step towards her.

"Do not go there with me, Ava," I warn her.

"She's right, Rose," Ace says gently.

"Whose side are you on?" I demand.

"No one's!" he shouts, getting the attention of a few nosy onlookers. "I get that you want to help everyone, but we're losing you, Rosie. I'm losing the girl I fell in love with."

He reaches out to hold my hand, but I pull away.

"Then go find her," I say coldly before storming off.

"Well that was easier than expected," Someone's nauseatingly familiar voice rings out in the hallway.

"You ready for round 3?" I challenge, holding up my fists. She laughs.

"Your friends are all afraid of me and what I can do. No one will stick up for you. You'll be all alone when I exact my revenge, Rosemary."

"That's what you think! I have...no she's mad at me...he's mad at me...he's sick...I...Ugh," I groan in frustration. Jessica's maniacal laughter booms in my ears.

"You can win the battle, _Rosie_ ," she taunts deliberately using Ace's nickname for me. "But I will win the war."

"You're wrong!" I call out, but my voice is weaker. Who am I kidding? I can't do this alone.


	27. Deathmare

**Before I start this chapter I need to warn you that everything that happens in this chapter italics is a hallucination. It doesn't happen. That being said, what happens in the hallucination can be very dark.**

 **BlackCanary98: Her friends are worried for her safety and don't want her to get hurt. By staying out of the drama, they think they'll convince Rose to do the same. Jason's sisters are very accepting of his transition and his feelings for Aiden. His parents, not so much. His dad can be either transphobic (in regards to Jason's transition) and homophobic (in terms of his relationship with Aiden.)**

Ace's POV

"I'm sure she'll come around, Ace," Wes says as we take our seats in the auditorium. Rose is nowhere to be , yeah, I know couples fight, but not over something as serious as this…

"I know...but I miss her already," I sigh despondently. "I don't want to see her getting hurt anymore, but that's where she's headed."

"Just give her time to cool off. She'll be fine," he assures me. Up ahead I see Aiden and Jason together, Aiden's head on Jason's shoulder. A few rows behind them, Ava has her arm around Uma and gives her little cheek kisses every once in a while. At least some people are happy. Their affection irritates me, so I roll my eyes and scowl.

"Why are you here anyway?" I ask, trying to change the subject. "I thought Koh hated sappy romance movies."

"She does. I promised I'd be an usher though. She didn't. So here I am. Speaking of which, the movie's starting. I better go. Try not to think about it too much."

He gets up and leaves me all alone. I'm barely paying attention to the movie, let alone anything.

" _Rose, come back!" I cry after her. This isn't a flashback...so why am I seeing this? Rose ignores me and runs outside, tears streaming down her face and mingling with the falling snow._

" _If you won't stand with me, I don't need you at all," she says, her tearful voice barely audible over the howling wind._

 _The flash of a car barrels towards her. I open my mouth to yell, scream, do anything, but no sound comes out. I reach out towards her but she's too far, I'm too slow, too late. I cringe as the car makes contact with her body and sends her flying into a bank of snow. The snow instantly turns dark red._

" _Rose!" I gasp, rushing over to where she lay. "Rose...say something…"_

 _I brush her hair, matted with blood away from her face. She coughs, and more blood comes up._

" _Ace?" she chokes, struggling to breathe._

" _Oh my God...this is l all my fault...You'll be fine...you won't die…"_

 _I knew I was kidding myself as tears started to fall from my face as well._

" _It's not your fault," she croaks with her dying breath. "But I would rather die knowing I did the right thing than live my life as a coward."_

 _The light in her brown eyes fades away and her eyelids flutter shut. I put my ear to her chest, desperately searching for a heartbeat. There is none. Not a breath escapes her lips._

" _No...it can't be…" I whisper before breaking down in sobs. Everything goes dark around me._

 _I'm in a classroom, no longer holding Rose's body. Two students are violently fighting each other. I take a closer look and see the two students fighting are Wes and...me?!_

" _This is all your fault! Rose is dead because of you," "I" seethe, swinging at Wes's chest. "My" face is red and and scratched up. Wes looks just as bad._

" _I wasn't the one who made her go outside and get hit by that car!" Wes retorts. "And I definitely wasn't the one who was too late to save her!"_

 _Apparently, this sets "me" off, and "I" tackle Wes to the ground. No one bothers to come in and break up the fight._

" _You've only cared about yourself," "I" hiss slamming "my" fist into Wes's jaw. "Not about me, Koh, Matt or even Rose."_

" _That's not true...I wanted to protect all of them," Wes gasps. "Just like you."_

" _Why did you let her get in that fight?! Huh, Wes? Not only that, but you didn't even bother to warn me first."_

" _Yeah, so you could talk her down…"_

" _She wouldn't have ended up in the nurse's office, Jessica would have triggered me, she wouldn't have felt the need to fight again...She'd still be alive if it wasn't for you."_

" _She wouldn't have gotten hurt if you hadn't distracted her in the first place."_

" _Rose meant the world to me, and now she's gone."_

" _That doesn't mean I'm to blame for her death."_

" _Aren't you?"_

" _No."_

" _Considering the fact that aside from me, she talked to you the most. You've been putting ideas in her mind and let it spiral out of control."_

" _I'm" breathing heavily at this point, hair messed up and sweat pouring down my face._

" _I've should've known you were a psycho from the moment I laid eyes on you. What sane person names their kid Bartholomew?" Wes hisses, looking pretty psychotic himself. What's worse, I don't think either of them see the open window in the midst of their fight. It's crazy. Seeing me fight Wes without me actually doing the fighting._

 **(Just a heads up, in this vision, Ace is seeing HIMSELF fight Wes. He's not actually fighting)**

 _Wes finally pushes "me" towards the window, where "I" stumble back and lean dangerously out of the window. For a second, a hint of remorse is seen in his face and he reaches out to help "me" up. "I" look up at him, pure hatred in "my" eyes. "I" grab his hand and forcefully pull him out the window. I look away and cover my ears so I don't hear or see the impact._

 _I feel my own heart beating rapidly in my chest. Did Rose's death ruin our friendship this bad? The area goes dark again, and when I can see again, I hear loud sobbing._

" _You've destroyed everyone I cared about," Ava sniffles, holding a lifeless Uma in her blood-stained hands. "You sick bitch…"_

 _Jessica's clothes are immaculate, not a hair out of place. The only thing that doesn't belong is the knife in her gloved hand, dark and red. A small smile dances on her lips._

" _Your friend Rose should've known better than to mess with me. Uma learned that lesson the hard way. Now all you have to do is surrender to me and I'll go easy on you."_

" _I don't care anymore...my best friend...the love of my life...they're all gone," Ava chokes, holding Uma's hand tightly. "You meant to hit me, but she took the hit instead. At this point...I'd rather be dead._

 _Jessica's eyes narrow, before she says, "So be it."_

 _I don't even see her kill Ava before the scene changes. This time I'm at a funeral. It's for all of us who are currently dead. Me, Wes, Rose, Ava, and Uma. Suddenly, a dark haired male stands up, clutching his stomach._

" _I'm sorry…" he groans. "I can't handle this anymore!"_

 _He runs in the direction of the bathroom, with another male following him. When I follow them into the bathroom, I see Aiden hunched over the toilet seat puking while Jason holds his hair back._

" _I know, I know," Jason says, trying to console his boyfriend._

" _This isn't fair at all. No one deserved to die for this. It's my fault anyway. If I hadn't broken up with Jessica, Rose would probably still be here. So would everyone else."_

" _If you hadn't broken up with Jessica, you'd be dead to," Jason tells him. "Or have you forgotten that she uses you as a punching bag?"_

" _I know that! But...better me than her. She died in Ace's arms. What do you think that did to him? He's gone, too."_

 _He lurches over the toilet bowl again, releasing another wave of pre-digested food. Jason rubs his back in a fruitless effort to make him feel better. Eventually just leans back into the comfort of his boyfriend's body._

" _I'm here as long as you need me to," Jason says, wrapping his arms around him protectively.. The door swings open, and a furious looking man with simliar features to Jason bursts in on the couple._

" _I knew I'd find you somewhere here. And with that boy, no less? Don't tell me, you guys are dating?"_

" _Dad, it's not what you think!" Jason stammers. "He's not feeling well and I just wanted to make him feel better."_

" _Is that why you're in that embrace," his father sneers._

" _Ok,it is what you think. But...I love Aiden. I need to be here when he needs me most, which is right now. I've already had to leave him once...Please don't make me leave him again."_

" _I've had enough of this nonsense, Jayda!" his father snaps, yanking Jason up._

" _Dad, STOP! It's Jason, now. I've told you this!" Jason pleads, fighting to stay where he is. His father isn't having any of it._

" _First you tell me you want to be a boy and now you've fallen in love with one? And the child of immigrant families, no less?"_

 _Tears are streaming down Jason's face at this point. Aiden sits perfectly still, his face devoid of any emotion._

" _No, please! Let me go," Jason begs as his father drags him away._

 _Before long, it is dark again, and I'm holding a newspaper with the headline, "Death toll ends with double suicide of two possible lovers."_

"Ace!" Wes calls out to me. I'm in the nurse's office. I pinch myself to see if I'm still hallucinating. I'm not. "Jesus Christ, Ace. You look like crap."

"W-what happened?"

"You passed out and started hyperentilating. You were sweating like crazy. That must have been some dream."

"Everyone I know and love died!" I exclaim. "Rose was hit by a bus, you snd I fell out a window, Jessica murdered Ava and Uma, and Aiden and Jason committed suicide. It all felt so real. I just...gotta get through this and I'll be fine."

"You don't sound or look fine at all, Ace. I'll get someone to take over for me. We need to get you home."

"I can drive."

"Not in your condition, you can't. Come on, Ace," he orders, leading me to the car.

"But what about-"

"She's fine. Everyone's fine. You just need rest," he insists.

"Promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Tell Rose I'm sorry, and I'm willing to be all in for her if she needs me."

"...Deal."


	28. Makeups and Breakups

**BlackCanary98: Yeah, this was pretty dark, even for me. Guess I've been getting too much into the It Lives In the Woods book. The most recent chapter pissed me off...Anyway, I had Ace go through that hallucination to represent his gnawing guilt at refusing to pick a side and help his girlfriend.**

Rose's POV

As mad as I am at Ace for not taking my side, I am quite worried for his mental health. Wes told me it was his worst episode yet. So, I decided to leave movie night early to check up on him. I send him a warning text so I don't accidentally shock him.

When he opens the door, I gasp at his appearance. His usually immaculate hair is disheveled and out of place. His eyes are ringed and red. Where he usually stands up straight and confident, he slouches in resignation.

"Oh...my…" I cover most of my face with my hands.

"Pretty bad, isn't it?" He says awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you. I may be mad, but I still care about you," I answer firmly.

"Well, if you insist, come in," he offers, stepping out of the doorway so I can enter. I sit next to him on the couch in front of the dark TV.

"So," I begin. "What happened?"

"One minute, I was watching the movie, and the next...I was watching you run to your death."

He begins to describe in great detail how he witnessed the gory deaths of almost everyone involved. Every once in a while, he stops to take a breath and steady his nerve.

"Jesus, Ace," is all I can say. I reach out for his hand, then freeze.

"I'm just glad you're still here," he murmurs, and I can't help but smile. "What?"

"I said that to to you months ago, when you saved me from getting assaulted. Just think what would have happened if you…"

"I know...But I'm here now. And I'm gonna stick with you no matter what," he says, staring intently into my eyes. "I promise."

"Really?"

"Yep," he says before leaning in to kiss me. I meet him halfway with joy.

"You love me again…"

"Who said I stopped?" He answers, giving me a tight hug. "It really hurts when you're mad at me."

"To be honest, I wasn't really mad at any of you. I was mad at the face that I would be facing Jessica alone."

"You won't be alone. I'll be all in with you," he tells me, linking his hand with mine. "...I guess we have nothing to do since we left the movie night early."

"Who says movie night has ended?" I say. "We can get some of our friends here and just enjoy ourselves. I think we deserve it after the two weeks we've had."

Ace look at me with his soft brown eyes and smiles.

"That actually sounds nice… *yawn* ...I can help set things…*yawn*...up," Ace tries to stifle his yawns.

"You should probably take a nap...I can set things up," I offer. Ace opens his mouth to protest but nods assent and heads upstairs.

30 minutes later, the snacks are out and our friends are at the door. I head upstairs to Ace's room to wake him up. To my surprise, he's not in bed. A pair of soft, sweet smelling hands cover my eyes.

"Surprise, beautiful," he says. When he uncovers my eyes, I nearly jump at his transformation. He's changed into a cozy blue sweater to match mine, his hair is back in place, and his dark circles are nowhere to be seen.

"How…?"

"There's nothing a little makeover won't fix," he says, giving me a dazzling smile. "I must say, this is the first time you've been surprised at what I'm wearing."

"You haven't looked this happy in a while," I mention, grinning as well. He picks me up and twirls me around while we laugh.

"We should probably open the door to our guests, huh?" He suddenly says.

"Yeah…" I say. I invited Ava and Wes, but I doubt either of them want to show up.

Ava's POV

I admit calling Rose a bitch was uncalled for, but NOBODY snaps at my girlfriend like that. And now she has the audacity to invite us over for a redo of movie night?

"I don't like it anymore than you do, Edwards, but it sounds like Rose has something important to say," Wes says without even looking at me. This is probably the first time he's said anything to me since Rose ended up in the hospital.

Aiden says, "So let me get this straight-"

"You aren't," Jason jokes. Aiden gives him a kiss to silence him.

"Neither are you, dork. Anyway, Ace had a vision that Jason's dad wouldn't let us be together so we committed suicide?"

"Pretty much," Wes answers.

"That is so Romeo and Juliesque," Jason gushes, until Aiden frowns at him.

"I don't want to be in a world where I'll die if I can't be with you," Aiden states firmly, holding him close.

The door opens, and Rose stands shyly next to Ace.

"Hey, everyone," Ace greets as we come in. Rose attempts to make eye contact with me but I stare straight ahead, Uma following suit.

"I know tonight's movie night was kind of a disaster...but we're here to redo it. Rose, do you have anything you want to say?"

"Yeah…" she gets up and stands in front of us. "I just wanna say that...I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you guys. I know you guys want to protect me, but I want to help you all too. Forgive me?"

Wes is dead silent for a beat, then smirks.

"I can't say no to that face," he laughs. Rose looks at me expectantly. I scowl at her.

"What, you think this is some sitcom where we have a fight and by the end of the end of the episode all is forgiven and we have a freaking party? This is the real world, and it's gonna take a lot more than a flimsy apology to fix this. We've been friends for 13 years. Have my instincts ever been wrong?"

"They were when you tried to kill my boyfriend," she hisses, her eyes dark cesspools.

"I was trying to protect you, and you know that?"

"So, shooting and kidnapping a minor to ship him off to a boarding school is your idea of protection?"

"I was still convinced that he'd hurt and betray you again."

"He hasn't in all our 4 months of dating! It took a lot of work to regain his integrity and you of all people should know what that feels like."

"Is this argument about me sympathizing with Cruz or the fact that you can't grasp the fact that life isn't some fanfic written by a teenager?"

"I'm trying to apologize for my actions. I accept that I shouldn't have snapped at you guys, now get over it!"

"Do I look like a damn fence to you?"

"Don't you dare use that analogy against me! I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I don't know why you can't seem to let things go."

"I...Forget this...let's just watch the stupid movie before someone says something else they might regret," I huff in indignation, plopping down on the couch. Rose rolls her eyes and sits next to Cruz.


	29. Movie Night Redux

**BlackCanary98: They're both really stubborn, so it'll take some time and effort for them to make up.**

Jason's POV

Aside from the really awkward interaction between Rose and Ava, this movie night looks like it's off to a great start. I'm cozied up with my crush on a couch who still accepts who I am. I look down at Aiden and grin. He blushes.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks innocently.

"Just about how lucky I am. I can't believe I'd see you again," I say, ruffling his hair.

"It had to happen. The universe owes me that much for letting you kiss me suddenly then running away for four years," he responds, a playful smirk dancing on his lips.

"It's funny, you were a four-eyed dork back then. Now you're just a dork. But a cute one," I chuckle.

"Alright lovebirds, the movie's starting," Ace announces, putting a tape called _The Freshman_ in the player. It's basically about a girl starting her first year of college and has to pay for her tuition by working for a cranky old man who's dying of cancer. She lives in a suite with a bunch of cool kids. They have some crazy adventures involving joining a sorority, being in a band, joining the newspaper...wow, college seems like a lot of fun.

"Aww…" Uma cooes. "Katlin has feeling for Sonia!"

"Come on," Wes argues, "The chemistry is clearly there between Sonia and Zig. He doesn't take crap from anyone. He'd be a great match for her."

"Are you only saying that because he's a tougher version of you?" Ace jokes. "Besides, Sonia's better with a smart guy like James.

"Has everyone forgotten about Chris?" Rose asks. "I mean, he was her first kiss in the series."

"He lost his chance when he got together with Becca. I don't care how nice of a guy he is, that was a jerk move," Ava states firmly.

"Well, maybe she should just give Chris another chance to redeem himself," Rose answers. Ava shoots her a murderous look. "I mean, people do worse things than him. He even apologized to Sonia."

"An apology isn't good enough for breaking someone's heart," Ava snaps.

"They just met! Things were going way too fast between them. This could be their chance to make things right and start over."

"What if Sonia doesn't want to start over? What if she just wants to dump Chris and be done with it because he's holding her back?"

Aiden's stomach growls quietly. He shifts uncomfortably next to me. I can tell he's thinking the same thing as me. This has nothing to do with _The Freshman_.

"I think this is probably a good time for a snack break," I whisper to him, grateful for an excuse to escape. He nods and we head into the kitchen.

"Why are they so mad at each other?" he asks.

"I hear Rose beat the crap of out of Jessica after she outed me," I snicker. "She really paid the price for doing us all dirty."

Aiden's eyes widen.

"Why would she do that?"

"I told you. It was revenge," I answer. Aiden's gone completely pale and start to shake.

"That means Jessica's retaliation's gonna be even worse," he murmurs, holding on to me for support.

I pull his trembling body close to me and say, "Aiden, she won't lay a finger on you. Not if I have anything I say and/or do about it."

His heart's beating rapidly against his chest. Poor kid's traumatized by that psycho. I know about the strangling, but what else had he endured? How many more scars are there?

"Promise?"

"Always," I say, brushing a kiss on his lips. The color starts to return to his face and his breathing's slowed to normal. "Feel better, babe?"

"Much better," he says. "Ready to go back in the living room?"

I hear the loud voices in the living room and whisper, "Actually I'm kinda hungry. Let's stay here for a while."

"Good call," he agrees.

When we do get back to the living room, Ava and Rose are gone.

"I take it the argument didn't go so well," I state the obvious.

"Ava went back to Rose's house and Rose is staying over tonight," Ace explains. "That's what happens when you put two stubborn girls in the same room, I guess."

He tries to laugh it off, but I can tell he's worried for Rose. Uma looks worried for her girlfriend as well.

Ace's POV

We continue with the movie night, pretending like nothing's happened. After saying goodnight to my room and check up on Rose. I hear soft sniffling from under a blanket.

"Rosie?"

"Ace...am I a bad friend?" she sniffles. I gently pull the blanket off and pull her close to me.

"Of course not."

"Then why doesn't Ava want to make up?"

"Ava's very...strong-willed. And I think she's really hurt by what you said. About her not having a backbone anymore."

"But I apologized for that!"

"Rosebud, if there's one thing I've learned from the hell I've been through, it's that it takes more than an apology to make things right."

"I know...but Ava's known to have grudges. I once broke her favorite cup for tea parties when we were 4 and she didn't talk to me until we were 5."

"Yikes… I'm sure if you can talk to her without resorting to yelling she'd be willing to hear you out."

"Maybe...it's getting pretty late, I'll go sleep on the pull-out."

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"Stay here...with me?"

Rose blushes furiously.

"Like...together? In the same bed?"

"Nothing serious or anything like that...Just...I could use some company right now."

"Still having those night terrors?" Rose asks, knowing me right off the bat.

"Yeah," I sigh. Rose takes my hand and squeezes it.

"Well, I don't want my boyfriend to have any night terrors. Seriously, when's the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

"Uh…"

"Exactly. Come on, we can brainstorm first thing tomorrow morning," she says. She waits for me to get in before snuggling in next to me.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep. I'm so glad I have someone like you in my life, Rose."

"Me too."

" 'Night."

" 'Night."

I kiss her forehead and watch her drift slowly to sleep in my arms before I fall asleep as well.

Yes, I have a few night terrors here and there, but then I remember my sweet angel, her soft pink hair, her gentle breathing...and I feel better and fall back asleep.


	30. Once I Was 3 Years Old

**BlackCanary98: I'm glad you liked the fluffy scenes with the couples. I try to balance it out so my story isn't too dark but not too gushy. And Rose will find a way to make it up to Ava.**

Rose's POV

When I wake up, Ace is snoring peacefully beside me. His bruises are less intense than they usually are, so I can tell he slept well. I quietly get up so I can figure out how to make it up to Ava. Either I think of something now or wait a year before she gets over it.

I sit at a table and start brainstorming. Every idea I have falls flat, and before I know it, the page is dirty with cross outs and incomplete ideas. I angrily toss the paper away. I try tying my hair into a loose ponytail so I can focus, but nothing seems to be working.

"Ugh!"

"Hey, beautiful," Ace greets me with a kiss on the cheek. "Hard at work?"

"I wish," I groan. "All of my ideas are dumb or cheesy...and so wrong!"

"What if you took her to all your favorite places together. Like a road trip. Maybe she'll see that your friendship if worth saving," Ace suggests.

"Ace, that's genius," I exclaim, giving him a big kiss. Ace chuckles, but he's trying not to blush. "I'll take her this weekend!"

"Cool, glad I was able to help, sweetheart," he says before heading back upstairs. "Call me when you're ready for breakfast."

I approach Ava at her locker Friday afternoon after spending an entire week without speaking to her.

"What?" she snaps.

"Ava, I'm really so-"

"I don't want to hear it from you, Rose! I'm done," she growls.

"Look, let's just take a little trip away this weekend. For old time's sake. If you still decide you don't want to be friends anymore...I'll leave you alone."

Ava considers this for a second, then sighs.

"Fine. But just this once. And for the love of God, don't bombard me with anymore apologies," she relents.

"Deal," I say a little too eagerly. Ava gives me a strange look, then walks away. I head home to plan out the trip. We'll go to all the places we went as kids and made those special memories. I sigh, thinking of the good times we had, then frown. If this doesn't work, nothing will.

Ava casually leans on my door frame with her suitcase in tow.

"I'm ready."

"Great, let's go," I say. "The taxi's waiting for us outside."

"Let's get this over with," she mutters, getting into the taxi. We stop at Brighter Horizons Daycare, where we first met.

"What are we doing here?" Ava asks.

"Just a little trip down memory lane. This is where we first met, remember?"

"Yeah…"

" _Were you ever able to find the kid's parents?" a tall lady with thin red glasses asked my dad. He'd just finished filling out the paperwork and I was legally his._

" _Nope," my dad sighed. "It's a shame, really. What kind of parents just leave their kid stranded on a bus? On the bright side, I have a brand new addition to the family."_

 _He picked me up and spinned me around. Being the little toddler I was, I squealed and giggled uproariously. The lady smiled nervously._

" _Are you sure you want to take on another child so soon? Espiesally after-"_

" _I am saddened by my wife's passing, but trust me, it'll do me and Roscoe some good to fill the void," my father answered curtly. He kissed my cheek and sent me on my way. "Go on, Rosie, make some new friends."_

 _I skipped over to the playgroup. Most of the kids were off doing their own thing, but there were a few kids playing pretend. A little red haired girl seemed to be in charge._

" _I wanna be a princess!" One of the kids whined._

" _Shut up! We're going to be adventure people," the red-haired girl ordered, putting her stubby hands on her hips. "Being a princess is stupid."_

" _Teacher! Teacher! Ava said two bad words," the first kid blubbered, pulling at the lady's leg. The teacher rolled her eyes and came over to where Ava stood, her arms crossed over her pudgy body in pure defiance._

" _Ava, you know better than to use words like that towards your friends. Please apologize to Amy," the teacher scolded._

" _I'm sorry Amy," Ava apologized. "...sorry that you're so stupid!"_

 _Ava stuck her tongue out at the two of them. I couldn't help but laugh. The teacher glared at me, but I didn't care. This girl was funny._

" _That's it Ava! I think you need another stay in timeout! And, Rosemary, if you think that's funny you can join her!"_

" _Ok," I shrugged and followed Ava to a secluded area away from all the kids._

" _You're funny," I giggled at Ava. She looked at me and smiled._

" _Really?"_

" _Yes!"_

" _Teacher thinks I'm mean and loud and...hy..per...act...tive. Whatever that means. She just takes some medicine when my mommy drops me off. Do you have a mommy?"_

 _My face drooped. I was little, but old enough to know my mom was gone and wasn't coming back for me. Tears welled in my eyes._

" _Umm…"_

 _Ava gave me a quick hug._

" _Let me guess, your mommy went on a trip without you and didn't come back," she guessed. I tearfully nodded._

" _At least I still have a daddy," I sniffed. "He a-dop-ted me. He lets me eat cookies and drink punch and watch funny cartoons," I mentioned._

" _Can I share your daddy. My daddy's a grumpy pants!" Ava complained. "Ava, don't touch the out-let. Ava, stop being so ram-bunc-tious. Ava, be more like your brother. I didn't even want a brother!"_

 _This made me laugh a little._

" _I'll ask my daddy if we can share. Then we can be like sisters."_

" _Yeah, sisters!" Ava cheered, clapping her hands together. "When time out is over, do you wanna play adventure people with me?"_

" _Yeah!" I agreed. From that day forward, we played together and became close friends._

"We got in and out of trouble in this daycare," I say. "We had the best snacks, won all the costume parties because we came as twins, we even found a secret spot where we could tell each other secrets without the teacher hearing us during naptime."

Ava is smiling to herself, but then catches me looking at her. She quickly replaces it with a scowl.

"Yeah," she mutters. "Those were good times we had. But that was then, this is now."

She straightens up and walks stiffly towards a hot dog vendor. I sigh. I'd almost gotten through to her, but it looks like I have to try a little harder.


	31. New Revelations

**BlackCanary98: Yep, she's been stubborn since the beginning and she's still gonna be stubborn. It depends on whether that's a good think. And I'm glad you liked the flashback.**

Aiden's POV

I have to admit, I am a little surprised on how fast Jason and I have been moving in just a matter of days. We moved from being almost complete strangers to official boyfriends. To be honest, I did have a crush on him back then, but never told him. I should have told him after he kissed me, but there simply wasn't enough time. I guess neither of us could wait any longer after being apart for so long.

"People call it a hookup," he had said earlier this morning in between kisses. "I call it making up for lost time."

"I know," I say. "But I haven't told my parents about us, and your parents don't know that I know that you're trans. We can't hide from them forever."

"I want to stay in the moment, Aiden. I'm so uncertain about the future...our future. If Jessica's willing to out me at the drop of the hat before, who's to say she won't do it again?" Jason murmurs, his breath tickling the skin on my neck. Butterflies flutter in my stomach. "I don't want to lose you a second time."

"I don't want to lose you either, but...Rose is right. We really need to take Jessica down before it gets out of hand," I tell him. He traces the bruises around my neck, a habit he'd picked up lately.

"I won't let you put yourself in danger," he hisses. "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you and I could've stopped it."

"Jay, I really appreciate that you're looking after me. Like, really. But she's just going to hurt some other unsuspecting girl or guy. This needs to end. For Rose. For Ace. For us," I plead, holding his hands in mine.

"Only if I can be by your side through all of it. And promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Be careful." He kisses my cheek tenderly. I nod. "Thank you."

About thirty minutes later, Jason gets an email from some lady called May Gordon. When Jason opens it, his eyes and mouth go wide.

"What is it?"

"This Gordon lady wants information on an investigation. Someone tipped off the police about Jessica! She wants an interview!"

I nearly fall off the couch, but Jason catches my waist in one fluid motion.

"You're lying!"

"No lie! As we speak, the police are investigating. They'll probably talk to us too!"

"But what about you, Jason?" I ask suddenly. "They'll interview your parents! They'll find out about you...and us...I won't see you again."

Jason's face falls when he comes to the realization.

"Oh, no…" he groans. "This is very bad. Should I still do the interview?"

"No way. Jessica's bound to be pissed. What if this goes to trial and we have to testify? We just need to lay low for a while. Maybe this will blow over…"

"But, Aiden," he protests. "You want to take her down. This is our chance. Maybe I won't see you again...but I'll be fine knowing you're safe."

Uma's POV

I'm gonna spare the tension and admit that I tipped off the police. I couldn't stand a friendship being pulled apart because of my cousin. She's clearly a sick person who thrives on the pain of other people.

"Have you seen your cousin do any of this?" The policewoman asks me.

"I only know of what I've heard from them. She's very crafty. She managed to hide her abusive tendency towards her ex boyfriend for nearly a year."

"What are the names and ages of all the victims?"

"Bartholomew De La Cruz, 17. Rose Brinkwater, 16. Aiden Zhou, 16. Jason Parker, 17. Ava Edwards, 17."

"And how old are you, sweetheart?"

"17."

"Do you know where I can find any of them?"

"Ava and Rose are on a trip, I have no idea where Aiden or Jason are, and Bartholomew is at a meeting in City Hall."

"Thank you miss...What did you say your name was?"

"Uma Nguyen."

"Thank you miss Nguyen."

"I have a question. She won't know that I told you anything about this, will she?"

"Of course not. You can enter the witness protection system if you'd like."

I politely shake my head and the policewoman leaves. I decide to call Ava to see how things are.

"I really miss what Rose and I had," she admits. "She took me to all these different places we went to as kids. The amusement park where we pretended to be one kid to be all enough to ride roller coaster. The pond where we used to have rock skipping contests. The ice cream parlor where we'd cheer each other up on bad days…*sniff* good stuff."

Then Ava starts crying. Sounds like she really misses Rose.

"Ava, why are you upset? You still mad at Rose?"

"I was never mad at Rose...I was mad because she's right about me…"

"What do you mean?"

"I've gone soft! I didn't want it to be true, but she's right! I got upset when you were trying to protect me, I didn't fight back when Jessica took advantage of me, I couldn't even tell my crush how I felt about her. I of all people have to tell her to stand down instead of fight back. I'm upset because it's so true it hurts."

"Is this true Ava?" I hear Rose's voice at the end of the line.

"H-how long were you listening for?!"

"I just walked in, I swear!"

"Just walked in, my ass!"

"Ava, wait!" Rose cries. I hear a door slam and Ava give a heavy sigh.

"Ava," I say. "I think you should hear her out. She really wanted to make things up with you with this trip. I have to go now, but you should talk to her today. I can't stand seeing the two of you so miserable."

I hang up before I remember that I didn't tell Ava I talked to the police. She'll find out when she gets back. Hopefully she won't be too mad.


	32. Root Beer Floats and Cahoots

**BlackCanary98: Yep, the cops are involved. You'll see Jessica again in this chapter and find out what she's been up to as her revenge.**

 **Out of curiosity, should I continue this story, or make a new story focusing on the investigation and trial?**

Ava's POV

"Ava?" Rose lightly knocks on my stall in the bathroom.

"Now what do you want?" I sniff, angrily wiping my tears.

"I had no idea you were this hurt about what I said," she tells me through the stall door. "Ava, you're one of the strongest people I know."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"It's true," Rose insists. "Remember when you found out what Jessica and her friends did to me in that closet?"

"I hunted every last one of them down except Jessica and promptly beat the crap out of them," I answer, trying not to smirk. "The suspension was worth it."

"And then you came days after I'd broken up with Aiden to take me out for ice cream and root beer floats. We carved our initials into our favorite table and swore we'd always be there for each other," she tells me. "Aiden prevented me from dying... but you convinced me to keep living."

I open the stall door and Rose ambushes me with a tight hug.

"Rose," I whisper. "That means so much to hear you say that."

"I never want to stop being your friend. I want to go to each other's weddings and babysit each other's kids and grow old together," she says, tears welling up in her eyes. I feel myself tearing up as well. "We've practically been friends since we were babies."

"And we'll be friends until we die," I finish for her, hugging her tighter. "I'm sorry for icing you out this week."

"Apology accepted," she says. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings."

"I know you just want what's best for the group. I should've taken that into consideration," I admit.

"I wanted people to stop taking advantage of me," Rose explains. "So I thought if I got more assertive...people would listen and stop treating me like a China doll."

"We'll listen to you more if it makes you feel any better," I promise. "Let's finish that our favorite ice cream sundae."

We make it back to our table when Rose gets a text from her older brother Roscoe. I can tell by the way her face lights up when she looks at the screen. I'm a little envious of her relationship with her brother. They aren't even blood like me and Amos, but they're so much closer.

"It says: Call me, Rosebud. Big problem house. But I thought Ross was living with his girlfriend Addison at Hollywood U. What's going on at home?" Rose asks. Ross sends another text. "Y is May Gordon in front of the house? Oh no...This lady's been giving poor Roscoe hell since he made it big in Hollywood. I guess she decided to hurt him close to home."

Roscoe's POV

I begin frantically tossing stuff into a suitcase. I don't know what Gordon wants with my little sister, but I sure as hell won't stand for her causing any trouble for her. She's been sending me emails about a bully at her school. Ugh, Jessica sounds just like Bianca. But what could make some rivalry so important that May Gordon has to stick her nose into it?

Addison knocks lightly on my door, even though it's already open.

"Ross? You doing ok?"

I walk over to her and give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Addibabe. It's my little sister, Rose. I just got a message that Gordon's waiting for her at our house. Apparently there's been some bullying-domestic violence scandal back home."

"Why does Gordon care?"

"I don't know, but she's crossed a line interfering in family stuff. I gotta get over there quickly to see what's up. I'll call Ethan and see if he can get me a last minute jet."

"Could I come with you?" she asks, her brown eyes sparkling with hope. "I've always wanted to meet Rose in person."

"I wish, Addi. But the last thing I need is for another scandal to pop up," I say. "Plus...I don't think air travel is good for little Roscoe over here."

I kneel down and give her eighth month belly a kiss. It's a funny story involving one too many mimosas and the success of one of my blockbuster movies. Bianca got suspicious of Addi's morning sickness, weight gain, and mood swings. Before long, our secret was leaked out to the paparazzi wouldn't leave us alone until 2 months after Addison started to show. Professor Hunt's pissed, but the board let us continue our graduate program anyway.

"You don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl, silly," Addison giggles. "And besides, we're 24. I'm pretty sure the media already knows we're expecting."

"Yeah, but you know the media...What was I so worried about?"

"Your sister!"

I mentally smack the top of my head. I swear,I can be so forgetful sometimes. Good thing I have Addison around to keep me in check.

"Yes, Rose! I have to get over there as soon as possible. I guess you can come if you really want to, but be careful. I already have one of my girls to worry about."

Addi smiles and goes to pack her things as well.

Good thing Ethan got us a private jet. I don't think either of us an handle another paparazzi attack right now. Unfortunately, just as we get ready to board, a manicured hand stops us. I groan and roll my eyes.

"Bianca Stone, what an unpleasant surprise. I don't have time for your BS, right now. I have to see my sister."

"Is she a degenerate like you?" Bianca taunts. My hands clench into fists. Addi notices this and massages my knuckles soothingly.

"No, but I do know that kid has more talent in one hand than you do in your entire body,"I retort smugly.

Bianca rolls her eyes and remarks, "We'll see about that. I just happen to be visiting a friend in the same area you're going.

"Whatever. Just stay the hell away from my sister, got that?" I threaten. Bianca smirks and struts into the jet. The same jet ADDISON AND I were going on.

"Let's just get this over with," Addison whispers to me, keeping her hand firmly locked in mine.

"Fine. I'm glad I have you, Addi. I would've lost my mind without you with me," I say, hugging her as much as her pregnant belly allows. I lead her to our seats away from Bianca and her goons. I get a facetime call from Rose. When I answer, Rose looks panicked.

"Umm...Roscoe? If you're going to show up, I suggest you come in through the back door."

"Pfft! I'm not scared of May Gordon,"I scoff.

"It's not her you need to be worried about," Rose says. She turns the her phone camera to May and a young girl with curly black hair outside the front door.

"Tell me that's not the Jessica girl that's been giving you so much headache."

"It is, and what's worse, Jessica's Bianca Stone's protege. She got Gordon to come over here."

I remember when we were showing the prospective high school students around the university. I noticed the same girl following Bianca around. It all made sense. Bianca was bust ruining my life here, so she has Jessica messing with my sister.

"Roscoe?" Addison asks. "You look ready to explode."

"Not right now, but you'll need to hold me back the second this jet lands."


	33. Secrets Outed

**BlackCanary98: I hope things are better for you now. I really like where Avalon High's going so far. And yes, the two of them need lives. I think I accidentally made Jessica a high school version of Bianca though. As for your advice, I think I'll end this fic right before the trial and write a new story.**

Jessica's POV

Oh, this is just too perfect. Once this little story ends up all over the news, whatever investigation those losers have thrown my way will be no match for me.

"So tell me, Jessica. How have you coped through all of this trauma with Rose and her friends bullying you?"

"It's been awful, I'll admit," I say, wiping a fake tear away from my contoured cheek. "Rose has been tormenting me for at least 2 years. She and her friends have sabotaged my dates, gotten me in trouble and spread vicious lies about me. They've even broken up my loving relationship with my ex boyfriend Aiden, whom I learned was having an affair with a transvestite."

"Who's that?"

"His name used to be Jayda, but he goes by Jason now. I've heard that his parents are making him pay for the transition entirely out of pocket. I guess Aiden chose him over me because he never valued me as much as I valued him."

Up ahead, a taxi pulls up and Rose and Ava come charging out.

"Don't listen to another word she says!" Rose exclaims. "It's all lies."

May looks Rose up and down, sizing her up with a smug smirk on her face.

"You must be the infamous Rose I've heard about. It must be hard having a hothead for a brother running rampant in the streets of Hollywood," she sneers. Rose gives her a venomous glare.

"My brother is a respected individual in his community," Rose retorts.

"He's knocked up a girl, didn't he tell you that? His girlfriend Addison Sinclar''s eight months pregnant."

Rose freezes, unsure how to respond.

"He...he…" She stammers.

"What, your big shot brother doesn't tell his kid sister about his affairs. You must think so little of him now."

"That doesn't matter. Both of you need to get the hell off my lawn and go away. If you've done your research, you'll know my dad's the chief of police in this town."

"Oh my god!" I gasp. "May, you can't let them get away with this! She's gonna use her nepotism to ruin me."

"No worries, darling. Once my article hits the press no amount of favoritism can tarnish your name."

"Now I can see why Ross always talks bad about you," Rose hisses.

"You know, you're just like your brother Roscoe. Neither of you know how to keep your mouth shut. Jessica, we'll keep in touch, but I gotta get this to the press immediately."

She turns on her heel and walks away. I give Rose a self satisfied smirk.

"See, Rose?" I taunt her. "You're going to regret messing with me. And mind you: Whoever called the cops on me is dead. Pass the message along to your spineless friends."

With a huff,I strut away, leaving Rose in dumbfounded silence.

Rose's POV

Roscoe and Addison pull up minutes after Jessica and Ms. Gordon leave.

"Alright, where is she?" Ross seethes.

"She left," I answer dejectedly. "Roscoe, why didn't you tell me your girlfriend was pregnant?!"

"I couldn't find a good time to tell you. You always seemed busy with one thing to the next. Well, now that we have the time, I'd like you to officially meet my girlfriend, Addi."

A pretty blonde girl with a green maternity dress and a huge stomach steps out of of the taxi and smiles shyly.

"You must be Rose. Roscoe's told me a lot about you," she says softly.

"Uh...that's cool, I guess," I say awkwardly.

"Rose, can you help me with these bags," Roscoe says quickly, trying to ease the tension. I move over to his side of the taxi.

"So this is how you introduce me to your pregnant girlfriend?" I hiss, making sure Addison doesn't hear me.

"I know, it wasn't the best time."

"I suppose you were planning until the baby was actually born to tell me. Does dad know yet?"

"Of course he does. I told him not to tell you because you'd freak. Just like you are right now."

"I am not freaking out!"

"Yes, you are, 'Bud."

"Ok, ok, just tell me how I can clear the air with Jessica. If people believe we set her up, we'll never be rid of her."

"Just tell people the truth. As far as I'm concerned, they trust you more than they trust her."

"But they're like sheep. Look how easily Ace turned them against me. What makes you think Jessica can't do the same?"

Roscoe pauses for a minute, then says, "Rosebud, I think you have what it takes to make things right for you and your friends. You just need to find out how to do it?"

"That's why I asked you, fool…"

"You just need to gather all your friends involved so you can make Jessica look as bad as possible. The more people willing to talk against her, the better."

I nod and drop his and Addison's bags in the foyer.

"Well, Ava has the guest room, so I hope you and Addison don't mind sharing."

"Oh we don't mind," Ross laughs. "We definitely don't mind!"

I push him into his room, yelling, "TMI! I have to make a few phone calls!"

Jason's POV

"I hope my parents aren't home," I say, opening the door with my spare key. Aiden follows close behind me. "I'm not really allowed back here now that I live with my sisters. And with my secret on the line, the last thing I need is to catch them in a bad mood."

"Why are we here then?" He asks.

"I have to get some things from my room," I answer, making my way to my room. To my surprise, everything is untouched. I find a few pictures and pick them up. There are pictures of me and Aiden before I started transitioning. I chuckle.

"Something amusing?"

"You look so dorky in this picture," I smirk, playing with his hair. "I kinda miss the glasses, though."

"I missed everything about you," he says, pulling me close. "Your eyes, your smile...all of its still here."

For a moment, we just stand there, faces mere inches from one another. Aiden leans in to kiss me...then stops, lowering his head and blushing.

"What's wrong?"

"This would be the part where we kiss and your parents walk in on us," he responds. "I think you better get what you came for and leave."

"You're right," I admit. I pick up my entire box of emergency supplies and put them in my bag. I grab a few more pictures and drop them in. "Ok, let's go."

Aiden and I walk out of the house and head to my motorcycle. I put my hands on the handles, then freeze.

"What's wrong?"

I smirk at him.

"I think you still owe me a kiss."

Aiden laughs and presses his lips tenderly to mine. I know we should quit while we're ahead, but his kisses are so sweet I can't help but go back for more. He runs his hands through my hair and I hold his waist close…

HONK!

Aiden and I practically leap away from each other. I manage to soften my fall, but Aiden lands on the ground hard. When he gets up, he winced and holds his ankle. My stomach clenches as my father steps out of his car, a newspaper crushed in his fist.

"Why am I not surprised?" He seethes. "After all the freaking warnings I gave you Jayda, and I find you on the headline of today's news?"

I'm shaking so badly I can't even bother to correct him.

"I h-have no idea w-why or how t-that happened," I stammer.

"And not only does the whole town know my daughter's takes her cross dressing to the max, she's dating a fucking chink!"

Blood boils in my face and I regain my nerves. I stand up to face him.

"Don't talk about Aiden like that," I growl. "Yes, he's my boyfriend. I'm his boyfriend. I care a lot about him. You can disregard my identity, but I won't stand for you disrespecting him."

"Why you little…" he tries to lunge for me, but I move out of the way and he goes sprawling on the concrete. I take the extra time to make my way over to Aiden.

"You ok?" I ask him.

"I fell funny on my leg...Kinda hurts to move…" he groans. I hoist him up and make our way to my motorcycle. My dad gets up, swearing like a fiend.

"Break up with that slit-eyed piece of trash and stop this nonsense or else," my father threatens me.

"Eat glass, asshole!" I yell back at him as I help Aiden in the motorcycle. "I'm not leaving him no matter what you say."

"I don't want to see your tranny ass or your chink lover around here ever again," he roars as we speed away.

When we make it to my sisters' house, Jamie greets me with sad eyes.

"Bad news, little bro," she says. "Dad says you can't live here anymore."

"What?! He doesn't own this house!" I protest. "Plus, Aiden's hurt."

"I'm sorry, but Dad said he'll cut us out of the inheritance if we kept you here."

Tears are starting to sting my eyes, but I blink them away. Aiden looks at me with concern in spite of his pain.

"W-whatever," I snap. I don't need this crummy family anyway. I'll get my things and leave."

I brush past her to my room and start stuffing as many things into my bag as possible.

"You could stay at my house," Aiden offers.

"Thanks, but now that I've been labeled the transvestite, I highly doubt your parents will want you here. Besides, with Jessica still on the loose and you in no condition to move, its not safe for you either."

"But where are we going to go?"

"I don't know," I answer, holding his hands together in mine. "But we'll find some place."

Aiden's cell phone rings.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Rose...you want us to what?! I know, but...I know...we're kinda in a tough spot...she WHAT?"

"What happened?" I ask him.

"You know Roscoe aka 'Rocky Road' Brinkwater? Rose's brother?"

"Yeah?"

"Some nosy reporter found out where Rose lives and Jessica started telling lies about Rose bullying her and us having an affair and you having to pay for your own transition-"

"That last part is true. I have the binder and hormone blockers, but the sex change is so expensive...I can't afford it without my parents funds, and they totally left me out to dry...that's why Jessica said I was a transvestite."

"Rose? You still there? Ok...Yes, I can testify, let me ask Jason. Rose wants to know if you're willing to testify against Jessica!"

"Hell yeah," I tell him. "I want to see that bitch behind bars and throw away the key for screwing with all of us."

"He says yes. Yeah...he kinda got kicked out...he says we'll find a way...Hey, I trust him."

This makes me blush a little that Aiden put so much faith in me. Truth be told, I was terrified. I can survive on my own, but Aiden's a sitting duck with his hurt foot. I want him to be safe, but nowhere's safe. Not my house, not his house. But I look at his face, and it fills me with a little confidence. Maybe we'll make it out ok.


	34. Her Comeuppance

Ace's POV

"That's such a horrible thing to do to a kid," I say after Rose tells me what happened to Aiden and Jason. "I can only imagine how they felt seeing Jason's dad assault them with slurs."

"I can't say I'm surprised," Wes comments. "Jason's parents are conservatives. You know they raised a fuss when they found out he'd signed up for glee club?"

"Or when they registered him into the school as Jayda but he turned in assignments as Jason and referred to himself as such," Rose adds. "I found out about him being trans because I work at the admissions office. Jason looked like he wanted to die on that day. Honestly I was disgusted by the way his parents handled the whole thing, invalidating his identity, making it seem like it's just a phase."

"At least my dad didn't throw me out when I first came out to him," Ava admits. "Although he acted strange around me since."

"Well, if you need someone to testify, count me in," I say, placing a comforting hand on my girlfriend's shoulder. She smiles at me.

"Mee too," Ava says. "Let's take that witch down!"

"I don't know if I can testify, but I know a guy who's friends with a lawyer, in case Jessica tries to turn the charges on us," Wes offers.

"Thanks guys," Rose says. " Together I hope we can bring justice to all of our friends for all the pain she's caused all of us."

"We will, Rosie," I tell her, squeezing her hands. "For all of us."

She grins and throws her hands around me. We nearly fall off the couch from the momentum and laugh. She kisses me sweetly.

"I just hope Jason and Aiden are ok, wherever they are," Rose mumbles.

Aiden's POV

Jason is silent as we walk the cold unforgiving streets. He's let me use him as a crutch so I don't put pressure on my foot. I think it's sprained or something.

"Jay?" I ask. "Is your dad kicking you out bothering you?"

"No…"he answers after a long pause. "Its just...I can't believe he'd say these things to you."

"But what about you? You must have been really hurt by his reaction."

"I don't care what he thinks! I'm used to it," he says, but his quivering voice betrays his indifference. "Look...let's get something to eat and I'll see if there's a shelter nearby where we can stay."

"Well, fine. But only because I didn't eat breakfast this morning," I relent as Jason takes me into a diner. We place our orders and wait for our food to tries to easy the tension by smiling at me and kissing me, assuring me that everything was going to be fine. The waiter comes back with our food. We eat in silence, being unable to find any words to say.

"How's your foot?" he asks.

"Still hurts."

"I'll get ice for it, stay put," he orders, getting up to asl for ice. Unfortunately, no sooner is he out of my line of sight, the presence of a certain someone makes me disregard Jason's orders and bolt.

I take off as fast as my one good leg can take me, but she soon has me cornered behind the diner.

"Are you happy now?" I snap. "Jason got kicked out of his home because of you!"

Jessica merely laughs.

"What, I'm under attack for telling the truth. Jay should've known his secret was bound to come out eventually. And as for you, Aiden," she says, gripping my wrists tightly. "You're going to regret calling the cops on me."

"But I didn't-"

WHAM! A fist to my stomach makes me double over in pain. While I'm on the ground, she kicks me viciously, her face no longer looking calm and teasing, but angry and reckless. I try to shield my face with my hands.

"This...is what happens when you cross me too many times, Aiden. This is what you deserve. Too bad you don't have Jason around to save you now. When I'm done with you, he won't even be able to identify your body in the morgue," she hisses. Now I'm really scared! Jessica intends to kill me this time.

"Jay!" I call out stupidly. "Jay! Help me- mrph!"

Jessica pushes my face onto the concrete, preventing me from saying anything else.

"Aiden?" goes his voice from far away. "Aiden, I thought I told you to stay put! Where are you?"

His voice is panicky and rushed.

"Say anything and I'll make sure you'll go slowly and painfully," Jessica hisses. Wisely, I keep my mouth shut and try to escape her grasp.

"Don't think you'll win by doing this," I manage to get out while gravel coats my tongue. Gross. "They'll just add murder to your rap sheet. Why are you doing this to me? To Jay? To Rose?"

"I thought you've figured it out by now, Aiden," she laughs hysterically. "It's just to boring around here. It's nice to shake things up every once in a while, no?"

"Are you insane?! People are getting hurt because of you. This isn't fun at all, it's sick! Now get off of me," I gather the courage to yell at her. In her momentary surprise, I push her off of me and get up shakily. She pins me to the wall, by head crashing on the bricks. I start to see stars. Pain sears through my body. I see Jason running up ahead, fire in his eyes.

"I should have known you were behind this," Jason growls at Jessica, eying her with intense hatred. "You can't stay away from my boyfriend, can you?"

"Hey, how does being a homeless reject feel, Jay," she taunts. Jay turns red and lunges for her, tackling her to the ground.

"Don't you dare hurt my boyfriend again," he warns her as they grapple on the floor. Wailing sirens get closer and louder. Jessica hears this and visibly panics. She tries to get away but Jason hold her still. "I can't wait to see you in prison orange, you sociopath."

The police, followed by Chief Brinkwater arrive on the scene. They manage to pry Jason off of Jessica and arrest her.

"Jessica Nguyen, you are under arrest for attempted murder and domestic violence. You have the right to remain silent…"

Jessica sends us a venomous glare as they put her into the police car. Jason rushes over to my side. He runs a hand through my hair. When he pulls away, his hand is covered in blood. He gasps.

"Aiden...I'm so sorry," Jay says, trying really hard not to cry now. "I didn't...I should've..."

"N-not your fault, Jay," I wheeze, starting to lose consciousness.. I shake my head, but Jason gets even more blurry.

The last thing I remember before I blackout is Jason kissing me and calling for help.

 **So, that's the end of Frosty Connections, but I have another story coming up about what happens after Jessica gets arrested. It's going to be called Bitter Victory. Stay Tuned for when it gets posted. Ciao!**


End file.
